Inuyasha of the Band of Seven
by Lord22
Summary: 'He's adorable! Can we keep him Bankotsu?" Long before he ever met the priestess Kikyo, Inuyasha had taken to wandering the lands of Japan, searching for something. He found the Band of Seven. Major AU, takes place before Inuyasha was sealed. InuyashaXKikyo, InuyashaXJakotsu.
1. The interview

**Chapter One:**

Long before he ever met the Priestess Kikyo, Inuyasha had taken to wandering the lands of Japan, searching for something, though he did not have a name for it. It was a period of darkness and war, as it always seemed to be in those days. The only order came from Feudal Lords who ruled the people as they saw fit, with no one to counter their dominion should they prove tyrannical. No one except the Demons who were quite simply higher on the food chain. Most Demons, of course, couldn't care less about what Lords did in their spare time.

As Inuyasha was traveling one day he saw a village going up in flames. A gang of soldiers was drinking some ways below, talking as though it were a day like any other. This was likely their handiwork. Feeling a sense of disgust for the soldiers, Inuyasha made his way past them without making a sound, and into the village. It was a forlorn and terrible sight. Bodies lay strewn here and there, hewn with many cruel strokes. Even so, there were three people left alive, at least. There was a black haired doctor, working to bandage the wounds of an unconscious girl, badly injured. With him was another villager, kneeling by him.

'Come on, we have to run!' said the villager 'Those soldiers will come up here after us soon enough!'

'Run if you want,' said the doctor 'I'm going to save this child.'

Inuyasha didn't make any move to intervene, just stayed in the shadows watching as the doctor continued to work. The villager looked up, eyes going wide with fear. 'The soldiers are coming!' he said 'We have to go!'

'No.' replied the doctor, determined.  
The villager fled, leaving the doctor behind alone. The doctor finished his efforts, and the bleeding stopped. He breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back in exhaustion. Even as he did so, however, a soldier approached, holding a spear. 'Well if it isn't a couple of survivors.' he said raising his spear, smirking unpleasantly. 'We can't have that, my Lord specifically instructed me to kill everyone in this village.'  
The doctor stepped back in fear as the soldier towered over the child, and raised his spear to drive it home with a smile.

'No!' said the doctor 'Don't kill her-'

'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

It was overkill. It was also extremely cathartic. All of a sudden the soldier, once all smug and murderous was in multiple pieces, carved to shreds by Inuyasha's claws. His blood spilled over the child and doctors face as his spear landed point down in the dirt. Inuyasha looked at the blood on his claws and wiped it away on the soldier's clothes. The half demon glanced up to the doctor. 'Look, I don't really care what happens to you, but if you want to live you'd better take the girl and get out of here.'

'R-right…' said the doctor, before picking up the child and rushing away.

Inuyasha watched him go until he was at a safe distance and saw him meet up with his fellow village. Then he looked at the smoking remnants around him and noted that within some of the houses lay the bodies of people who had not been stabbed or slashed. Their doors had been blocked off with carts and beams of wood that now were charred and broken. The skin of the dead within these houses was burned beyond recognition. The soldiers had set fire and like them die from heat and smoke inhalation.

Inuyasha suddenly felt very vengeful, and because he felt vengeful he made his way down the hill to where the soldiers were commiserating with one another. They had only just risen to check on their friend, when they saw Inuyasha coming at them, his eyes flaring red. They screamed and screamed in horror and pain as Inuyasha took them to pieces little by little for what they had done to the people of that village.

Finally, Inuyasha stood alone, surrounded by corpses. The stench of death was all around him, and he wanted badly to wash it off. Then his eyes were drawn to the castle above, and whatever horror he felt at the blood fell away, for above him was a place where the Lord behind all this lived in luxury. Why had he done this?

Inuyasha looked to the soldier's fire and took up a flaming brand before rushing off towards the castle. It was as if some primal beast deep within his soul had been unleashed, for he was suddenly filled with a desire to slash, maim and kill without mercy. Everyone in this place deserved it anyway! Inuyasha didn't know what had happened to him but he liked it! He reached the gates and slashed them open with his claws. The samurai guarding it drew their swords, but their slashes were useless against him as he snapped both their necks. He reached the inner ground and hurled the flaming brand into a stable which caught flame in seconds. Even as the guards surrounded him, he heard the neighing of horses and saw the stablemaster fleeing in terror from the burning building.

Inuyasha mastered himself for a moment and leaped over the head of the soldiers, kicking two of them into the dirt, before breaking open the walls of the stables to loose the poor beasts within. The horses rushed out, mad with terror and scattered the guards. At the same time, sparks had spread to the wooden keep nearby, and it had begun to break into a blaze.

'It's all over for you demon!' snarled a guard 'You're going to die!'

He was surrounded, outnumbered twenty to one. He liked these odds, he found he relished the challenge. 'Get the hell out of my way if you don't want to join your friends!' he snarled in turn.

The guards charged as one and Inuyasha met them halfway. Spears were broken, swords were shattered as throats were torn out and more and more blood spilled out from severed veins to splash over Inuyasha's face. Something was happening to him! Something had been awoken within him! He loved killing these men!

With that realization, he slowed his pace, as he realized only a few remained. Trembling in fear, they had ceased to attack.

'Run.' said Inuyasha.

And the guards ran out the broken gates, as the flames spread to the rest of the castle. Yet Inuyasha was not done here. He kicked down the doors and entered the place, ignoring the people fleeing around him. He found the Lord holding a katana, and surrounded by his best warriors.

His best warriors were easily dispatched.

Finally, Inuyasha grabbed the Lord by the throat, and looked the terrified fool in the eyes.

All he had to do was squeeze. 'The village…' said Inuyasha, his voice a low snarl. 'Why did you destroy it?'

'I… one of the girls there spurned me!' he admitted horrified.

Inuyasha descended into an enraged mania as he tore the fool apart with his bare hands, before turning to begin smashing furniture, breaking walls. Tearing out beams that were singed by fire. He was heedless of the flames, heedless of the danger.

Inuyasha awoke, though he had never fallen asleep, within the flaming wreckage of a once unyielding castle. A sudden horrified lucidity beset him, and he looked at his hands, stained with gore. He could taste blood in his mouth, and he had the feeling it was not his own. What had happened to set him off like this? This had never happened before to him, and yet it felt as though it was… natural. Was this what it meant to be a full demon?

He had liked it.

He caught two unfamiliar scents, one tinged with perfume. He was not alone, regaining his senses, he turned around and faced the people approaching him.

Before him stood two figures. The first was a handsome dark haired man with a violet tattoo in the shape of a star on his head. He was clad in flowing white and black garments, and had slung over his shoulder a halberd with a blade so long and thick that it might as well have been a sword. Beside that man was what appeared to be a woman clad in a white outfit decorated with flowers. Over her shoulder was slung a long curved sword.

They looked impressed.

'Hey,' said the man, raising a hand 'how's it going?'

'He's adorable!' proclaimed the woman, clasping her hands close to her heart. 'Can we keep him Bankotsu?!'

That was… odd. 'Who the hell are you people?' asked Inuyasha incredulously.

'Oh silly, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Bankotsu,' said the man with an affable demeanor. 'and this is my friend Jakotsu. We're planning to form a band of seven mercenaries to strike terror into the hearts of all who hear our name. You know, usual stuff. We were just wondering where we'd find decent new recruits, and then we saw the smoke. We followed it, and here you are, atop a mountain of corpses.

What's your name, friend?'

'I'm Inuyasha,' he snapped, trying to ignore the scent of blood which was all around him, almost intoxicating. 'and I'm not your friend. What do you want?'

'I want you to join us.' said Bankotsu, looking at the wreckage approvingly. 'What you did here is really impressive, I'd like someone like you one my team. You'll find plenty of people to kill on my payroll, Inuyasha.' He said that as though it was an incentive.

'I killed these people because they were scum.' said Inuyasha defensively, not liking where this was going. 'I don't kill for pleasure.'

'All evidence to the contrary.' noted Bankotsu with a hint of amusement. 'So are you interested or not?' He offered him his hand.

'Obviously not,' said Inuyasha as he slapped it away. 'I'm way out of the league of humans.'

Jakotsu licked her lips in a fashion which Inuyasha found slightly disturbing. Bankotsu drew back his hand and sighed. 'Well that's going to be a bit of a problem. See, Jakotsu likes fighting, and the only thing he likes more than that is hacking men he finds attractive into tiny pieces. So if you aren't going to join us…' he shrugged 'well nice knowing you.'

Jakotsu stepped forward and unsheathed his blade, smiling. 'Those dog ears are so cute! I'm going to hack them off and make them into a trophy to hang around my neck!'

Inuyasha took a step backwards, and prepared for a spring. Then something about what Bankotsu just said hit him. 'Wait a minute, you're a guy?!'

'That a problem?' asked Jakotsu, before swinging his sword.

The blade suddenly snaked out from itself, slashing towards Inuyasha who narrowly dodged away. Even as he did so, however, the blades came round to try and behead him from behind. Inuyasha rolled away and the blades passes overhead, coming within inches of his ears as he slid back, stepping aside from another lunge, which cut him across the side.

'More! More!' cried Jakotsu as he pressed the assault.

'To answer your question,' said Bankotsu with a shrug. 'Jakotsu identifies as a male, because he dislikes woman. However I can neither confirm nor deny his true gender.'

'That's a big help!' snapped Inuyasha, before leaping over Jakotsu's head, fast pursued by his blade.

Inuyasha was driven back across the flaming wreckage, taking more and more hits with each moment. Jakotsu was obviously drawing this out, and enjoying every second of it. Suddenly Inuyasha saw an opening in Jakotsu's blades, and rushed for it. 'Iron reaper-'

And then he was knocked back and caught in countless blades. Jakotsu's sword had surrounded him, twisting around him so that no matter which way he moved he would be cut. He felt his blood dripping down onto the blades as Jakotsu approached, licking his lips.

'Now all I need to do to cut you into tiny pieces in pull my hand back.' said Jakotsu with a smile as he advanced. 'But first I'll get you to scream my name…' Inuyasha shrank back as a shadow fell over him, and cold terror welled in his heart. Even if he didn't show it, he was beginning to think he had made a serious mistake.

* * *

Inuyasha had made a serious mistake, reflected Bankotsu some hours later as the screams continued. Admittedly he had put up a better fight than anyone Bankotsu had seen fight Jakotsu except Bankotsu himself, but now that he was caught well…

There were apparently some serious disadvantages to being in possession of rapid regeneration. Bankotsu winced as Jakotsu made yet another incision, specifically designed to caught maximum pain and minimum damage. She had cut that spot before.

'Come on,' said Jakotsu in a false soothing tone. 'all I want is for your to scream my name, and we can put and end to this. Of course its okay if you resist, it'll just make it all the sweeter when I break you!' He gripped Inuyasha by the throat from behind, and licked his bloodied cheek.

This was getting out of hand. 'Ah, Jakotsu,' Said Bankotsu 'not to interrupt-'

'What?' snapped Jakotsu in a hard tone as he glanced back. She didn't like being interrupted.

'Look, its been hours,' said Bankotsu in a tired tone. 'sooner or later samurai are going to show up to see what happened here. Don't you think you should finish up?'

'Oh,' said Jakotsu in a pout. 'but things were just starting to get fun…'

'I'll join you!' said Inuyasha in desperation.

'What?' said Bankotsu, surprised.

'I'll join the warband your putting together,' he said, voice almost a sob. 'I'll fight your battles for you, just get this crazy freak away from me!'

'Oh,' said Bankotsu, a smile coming to his face. 'great glad to have you on board. Jakotsu, let him go.'

'But Bankotsu,' whined Jakotsu 'he's mine.'

'Jakotsu,' said Bankotsu 'people who can destroy entire castles don't exactly grow on trees you know. We might never find another person like him. Couldn't you not kill your mark just this once?'

'Oh fine.' said Jakotsu, releasing his blades.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, a hunted and rabid look in his eyes as he breathed heavily. Then he realized how close he was to Jakotsu and stumbled away quickly, obviously terrified. This wasn't exactly how Bankotsu envisioned beginning his Band of Seven, but he'd take it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

The hell did I just write? I don't know, the original concept of Inuyasha joining the band of seven seemed a good one, but I just couldn't imagine him just jumping on the band wagon. As a result we got this. I hope Inuyasha didn't seem particularly out of character here, but I'm pretty sure anyone who had to spend a few hours as Jakotsu's plaything would be pretty broken too.

Also, I'm not fully convinced that Jakotsu is male. I openly admit he identifies as male, but he is a touch too androgynous to come down firmly on either side.

The thing about Jakotsu is that if you are writing him at all in character and he is in the same room as an attractive male that is not Bankotsu, your fanfic more or less automatically becomes a slash fic.

Oh and as for why Jakotsu beat Inuyasha so easily, Inuyasha doesn't have the Tetsaiga yet, and doesn't have anywhere near as much experience as he did before. Given that Jakotsu fought just about evenly with Inuyasha when he had a super powered demon sword, I'd say that Inuyasha would be beaten fairly easily.

As for why Inuyasha is so axe crazy, I'm just going to say that seeing the soldiers atrocities caused a partial awakening of Inuyasha's demon half, just as Suikotsu seeing his patient murdered awakened his evil half.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. First Mission

**Chapter Two: First Mission**

Inuyasha did not entirely regain his senses until a few days later.

Before that, he was in a constant state of subdued terror of Jakotsu and in no position to _think_ about anything. He followed his new 'brothers' around like a whipped dog. Sesshomaru would have more than a few contemptible words for him over this, but ever time Inuyasha thought he might have a chance to escape, Jakotsu would give him one of those 'loving' glances he so favored. As soon as that happened the memory of what had happened to him would kick in, and Inuyasha would freeze up until one of them told him to keep up. Bankotsu remained affable, pretending as though nothing had happened and speaking to him as a friend. It was as if he honestly expected it to be the end of things.

They came into sight of a castle somewhat smaller than the one Inuyasha had destroyed. It was forlorn and heavily guarded with many guards manning the walls. It looked as though they were mobilizing troops, and many colorful banners were flying high above them. By all this, Inuyasha guessed they were going to war soon.

'So Bankotsu,' said Jakotsu 'what exactly is our plan for today?'

'Simple enough,' said Bankotsu 'we're going to get work from one of the local Lords.'

The guards looked at them in suspicion, but let them pass. The halls of the castle passed Inuyasha by in a featureless blur so that he could never remember afterward what they looked like. As they walked the sensation of Jakotsu's sword gradually carving pieces out of his flesh returned to him, and he shuddered and froze up, unable to take a step forward.

'Inuyasha, come on.' said Bankotsu 'You're falling behind.'

Inuyasha forced himself to continue, one step at a time. He had always been durable, and his wounds closed themselves very quickly. It was probably the only reason he was still alive, but that had only encouraged Jakotsu, who had refrained from the killing blo until Inuyasha was willing to do just about anything to make it stop. Anything but scream Jakotsu's name, he still had his pride after all.

Inuyasha could not recall when exactly they came before the Lord, but he did remember how they were standing. Jakotsu was at Bankotsu's right hand, Inuyasha at his left. He forced himself to concentrate on anything but his memories of a few days ago. The Lord was a middle aged man, with hairs graying before their time. He had calculating eyes, and looked at them carefully, a sword at his feet. He was well toned, and had several dangerous looking samurai near him.

'I am Lord Hajime.' the Lord stated. 'My servants tell me you are mercenaries seeking employment.'

'Something like that.' said Bankotsu with a smile. We're looking for a chance to fight and rumor has it you are offering one.'

'This much is true,' said Hajime. 'we march against one of my long time enemies soon enough. Your companion is a demon unless I am mistaken.' His tone was accusing.

'Half demon,' said Inuyasha quickly, unsure of why he felt the need to clarify the fact. He couldn't bring himself to put any of his usual defiance and anger into things.

'You don't have to worry about him,' said Bankotsu 'he's a new part of my mercenary group, the Band of Seven. You may remember the Lord some ways south of here who had his castle burned down and devastated. Inuyasha and he had a disagreement.'

'Very well,' said Hajime. 'you will accompany my armies to war.' He paused. 'Now perhaps we should discuss the matter of price…'

* * *

Hajime proved a haggler, and as Inuyasha watched him and Bankotsu go back and forth got the distinct impression that each of them was getting paid about a third as much as they were worth. Apparently, Jakotsu had a similar opinion, for as they made their way out of the castle he spoke. 'Bankotsu, we're worth way more than they are paying us.' His voice was a low whine. 'With prices like that, we might as well just wipe out an army for free.'

'Relax Jakotsu.' Said Bankotsu easily. 'We're new to the market so we need to establish a reputation before we can start raising our prices.' He spun his halberd absently. 'Now come on, let's get marching.'

So it was that the three of them ended up marching alongside a column of mounted samurai, trailed behind by a vast host of infantry, with spears in hand. The sound of the soldier's footfalls was deafening and blotted out the other sounds Inuyasha might have ordinarily heard. The samurai, usually on horseback, looked grim and resolved, while the infantry looked terrified. Most of the army was probably peasant conscripts. The same could probably be said of the enemy army. Their purpose was to be canon fodder for the real warriors, and at best had a few days training.  
What the hell was he doing here?

Suddenly the full effect of what had happened to him a few days came in all at once, and Inuyasha screamed, halting in place. The echo of his voice caused it to seem more like a high pitched yowl, and the nearby soldiers stepped away in fear, the sound disrupting things as the men tried to distance themselves from Inuyasha. Birds flew from the trees in fear.

'Geez, Inuyasha.' Said Jakotsu, suddenly behind him. 'You've been acting really weird ever since you joined us. What happened to make you so glum?'

Rather than freeze up this time, Inuyasha simply stared at her, unable to work up the energy to feel anything. 'You locked me in a cage of blades, and started cutting pieces out of me until I begged for mercy.' He stated matter of factly.

'Oh,' Jakotsu said as if he had completely forgotten. 'so I did.'

'If you're done scaring the army, Inuyasha,' Said Bankotsu 'we should probably get a move one.'

'Right,' said Inuyasha 'sure.' His private thoughts told a very different stor, however: _'I'll take the first opening I get and make a break for it. Maybe I can't beat them in a fight, but I sure as hell can outrun them.'_

The army was whipped back into shape, and soon they continued onwards. As the army marched they gradually came to walk alongside an extensive forest, and Inuyasha began to suspect his chance had come. There was no way he was going to submit to these guys like some kind of dog. Then he caught Jaktosu looking at him out of the corner of his eye, an amused smile on his face. Instantly Inuyasha's resolve shattered as he found himself breaking into cold sweat.

'Are you going to make a run for it?' asked Jakotsu with relish in his tone. 'Please run for it! I'd love to pick up where we left off.' He sounded like a kid having the time of his life, and Inuyasha quickly backed down. It was obvious he'd have to wait until Jakotsu let his guard down to make his escape.

Jakotsu did not let down his guard until well after it was too late to run. Before long their own army had assembled in a great field before an army of equal size. Both numbered several hundred at least. Men were calling challenges and oaths at one another, while others were boasting, all to work themselves up for combat. Neither side seemed ready to meet the other just yet. The enemy Lord stood across from Hajime, a wordless stare of hatred directed between them. Despite himself Inuyasha had to admit he was curious how this would turn out. He'd always enjoyed the occasional scrapes he had gotten into before he destroyed that castle, and he'd seen battles like this one a hundred times from the sidelines. Yet he'd never participated in one. He almost found himself looking forward to fighting in mass combat, though he doubted anyone here could give him a challenge.

Jakotsu seemed to have a similar viewpoint, eyes wide as he licked his lips. Inuyasha still wasn't convinced it was a he at all. Both sides had roughly equal numbers, which made the fight a tossup, and was probably why neither one had worked up the courage to attack. Then he saw Bankotsu approach the Lord they were working for and speak. 'Let us make the first charge, General. We'll break their lines, and you can finish off anyone we leave behind.'

'Very well, do as you wish.' said the Lord, who probably liked the idea of not having to pay his mercenaries when they died.

Then without waiting for further orders Bankotsu charged, and Jakotsu charged with him, and before Inuyasha knew what he was doing he charged as well. They descended upon the enemy army like three thunderbolt, scattering their lines in moments. Inuyasha found the instincts which had beset him before returning as he carved asunder the ranks of spearmen with one lunge. As his enemies turned to face him he caught one of their spears and dragged it from his enemies grip. Laying about him with it, he carved a bloody swath through those around him, vision going red with battle joy as he threw down an enemy and raised his spear to kill him. At that moment Inuyasha was suddenly lucid, and he met the mans eyes. In that moment he realized that the soldier beneath him was no faceless goon. He had hopes and dreams, desires, and he didn't want to die.  
Inuyasha stepped back in shock at how out of control he'd gotten. The man fled in terror and Inuyasha looked up to see Jakotsu hacking apart whole lines of men with a few swipes of his blade, a lustful smile on his face. They tried to surround him, but were carved to pieces beneath his strikes. Dozens died in moments, and blood spilled everywhere, and when he had a spare moment Jakotsu licked the blood from his sword.

Meanwhile Bankotsu was laying about him with his halberd, surrounded by dead men and horses. Everywhere he walked, people died around him as he swung the borderline sword with speed and fury which defied reason. The enemy Lord tried to flee, but too late! Bankotu leaped high into the air and descended, cleaving him and his horse in twain with one stroke.

Their own army was just watching, stunned by the three warriors display of martial prowess.

The remaining peasant conscripts threw down their arms and fled for their lives, spears clattering onto the ground behind them as they ran into the forest. Jakotsu was smiling broadly, and looked ready to pursue them. 'Oh no, no one gets away from me…'

This was his chance, realized Inuyasha. While Jakotsu was distracted chasing the fleeing army, Inuyasha could make his escape. And yet instead he found himself jumping in front of Jakotsu as he moved after the enemy, blade already unfolding. Jakotsu stopped suddenly, and his blade retracted suddenly, nearly slicing him in two in the process. 'Hey, Inuyasha, whats the big idea?!' He said in an petulant tone.

'Don't you dare.' Inuyasha stated 'They're already beaten.'

There was a long silence as Jakotsu and Inuyasha faced each other down. At that moment Bankotsu stepped between them, looking to be in an absurdly good mood as he planted his halberd. 'Final kill count, a hundred and five.'

'Not too bad,' admitted Jakotsu 'I've got a hundred and fifty three.'

Bankotsu looked at him in surprise. 'How do you keep staying ahead of me?'

'Sorry Bankotsu, but my sword is just better for killing lots of people than yours.' said Jakotsu with a dismissive shrug. 'It doesn't make you less of a leader.'

It was official, Inuyasha had fallen in with a group of psychos. Suddenly he realized that both Bankotsu and Jakotsu had turned their attention to the army they were working for as Lord Hajime approached. Inuyasha snuck into the forest while no one was looking.

* * *

Things had gone pretty well for the first battle of the Band of Seven, all things considered, reflected Bankotsu, as the Lord approached him in the aftermath of their victory. He was riding with all the regal pride which was thoroughly unjustified when looking at someone who could kill you as soon as looking at you.

'You have done well,' said the Lord 'against all odds you and your men have decimated an entire army. For this great victory, I will make you the chiefest of my subordinates. You shall be my right hand, and the harbinger of my wrath.'

Bankotsu considered that. If he hypothetically accepted he could probably live large for a bit get bored than wipe the castle out. But that would be bad for his reputation. 'Nah,' Said Bankotsu 'I like killing things too much to tie myself down to one area. We'll take the agreed upon payment and be on our way.'

'But… it's an unprecedented honor.' stammered the Lord.

'Don't care much.' admitted Bankotsu 'Now am I going to get my payment or what?'

'…Very well.' said the Lord, before turning to his men. Bringg the Band of Seven their payment.' He looked back and paused. 'Where is the third of your number? The half demon?'

Bankotsu glanced back. Inuyasha had been there a few moments ago, however, he wasn't anymore. He sighed. 'Well, I probably should have seen that coming. Jakotsu, go after him will ya? And try to bring him back alive in one piece. He did good today.'

'Sound fun,' said Jakotsu, before rushing off into the forest.

Inuyasha sped from branch to branch through the trees, moving with all the speed he could to get as far away from the site as possible. And yet despite himself, he found he was seized by doubts. He'd genuinely enjoyed killing people back there. It had been almost addicting, and he was disturbed by this side of himself. He shook his mind from such thoughts and tried to focus on the business he'd been on before he met Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Unfortunately, he'd had no business, he'd just been wandering aimlessly with no particular place in the world or strong desire in life. Maybe that was why he'd been so slow to break free of the two of them.

It didn't matter, his first priority was to get away from here. He'd head into the highlands where no powerful Lords lived, and hide out there until the group moved on. Either that or just find a hole somewhere and wait until Bankotsu and Jakotsu died of old age-

He halted on a tree branch for breath and sniffed the air. He smelled something. A scent that was scarily familiar, tinged with perfume. A chill went down his spine as he realized it was in front of him. There was a glinting in the sunlight, and then the branch under his feet was hacked out from under him by a familiar extending sword. He landed hard as a familiar psychotic maniac walked at a leisurely pace from around the tree.

'That was really mean of you, leaving me and Bankotsu on our own Inuyasha.' Jakotsu chided him, spinning his sword absently.

'How the hell did you catch up with me by walking?!' asked Inuyasha incredulously. 'I can run faster than a horse over rougher terrain!'

Jakotsu blinked as if confused by what he said. He tapped his forehead with his blade. 'Huh, how did I do that?' Then he brought his blade to a ready position. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter, are you going to come back with me, or am I going to have to break you again?'

'Shove it, you weirdo!' snapped Inuyasha as he lunged. 'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

Jakotsu dodged aside as Inuyasha tore through the trunk of a tree directly behind him, sending the tree falling down. Up came Jakotsu's sword to rake him across the shoulder. Inuyasha winced at the stinging pain leaped back to take a stance. For a moment the combat halted.

'I don't really see why you're so opposed to working with us,' said Jakotsu 'I mean we're all really good at killing people, and we all like it. What's incompatible?'

'I don't like killing people!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Oh come on, I saw you at that castle.' Said Jakotsu 'Freed from all inhibitions, snarling, rending flesh, and bone. It was really sexy. Also, the red eyes made you even cuter.'

'I don't give a damn what happened at the castle!' snapped Inuyasha 'I've got better things to do than hang out with a bunch of psychotics.'

'Oh? What kind of things?' Jakotsu seemed honestly curious.

Inuyasha was drawing a complete blank. 'Well… I'm not telling you that!'

'You can't think of anything, can you?' asked Jakotsu, sounding resigned. 'Yeah, me and Bankotu hit the same problem. After you reach a certain level of strength, traditional pursuits of honor and glory stop holding your appeal.' She looked up at a bird feeding its young in the tree above, and sent a blade spinning forward to scatter the nest. 'And whats the point of having the ability to wipe out armies if you don't use it?

Really from the sounds of things you need a hobby.'

'Funny, I was about to say that to you.' said Inuyasha, feeling his wound healing.

'Killing people is my hobby.' said Jakotsu ruefully. 'Bankotsu is the same, but he channels it into a career. Look, its obvious that you've got this whole conscience thing, and thats great. If nobody had a conscience human society would cease to exist and we'd have nobody to pay us to kill other people.'

'Meh, as if I care about miserable humans.' said Inuyasha, reflecting that he had little enough reason to.

'So how about I make you a deal.' said Jakotsu, ignoring him entirely. 'You stop trying to run away from us, and in return I promise to only kill people who aren't running away. And who aren't asking for it. And who don't annoy me.'

'I can tell you're the self sacrificing sort.' deadpanned Inuyasha.

'So you noticed,' said Jakotsu with a smile.

'So what if I just tell you to buzz off?' asked Inuyasha.

'Well,' Jakotsu seemed to think about it. 'then I guess I'll have a lot of fun hacking you slowly into tiny pieces as you beg for death. Though Bankotsu would be mad at me, and you'd be dead. I guess you could run instead of fight, but just an FYI, Bakotsu and I were bounty hunters before we became mercenaries so we're actually really good at finding people.' He contemplated Inuyasha's chances. 'I give you a month.'

Inuyasha remained silent, trying to see a way out of this. However the memory of what Jakotsu did to him last time was still on him, and after he had been caught so easily, he had the disturbing sense that there really was no escape at the moment. Besides, what was so wrong about a bit of mercenary work? Certainly it seemed the lesser of two evils.

'Alright,' He said 'fine, I'll work with your Band of Seven. On one condition?'

'What is it?'

'Stop being so creepy!'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here is the second chapter, this time dealing with the first mission of the Band of Seven, as well as Inuyasha's continued integration. Just in case you missed it, Inuyasha is replacing Suikotsu. It's always been my fanon theory that after Suikotsu turned evil he raided the Lords Castle and killed everyone inside it, innocent and guilty alike. Inuyasha spared the innocent, even though he went into a rage in the process, gaining influence from his demon half.

For the record, I have nothing against Suikotsu, I thought he was a very good character, even if he was just a little superfluous to the story. I just felt that of all the Band of Seven, he was the one who was the most interchangeable, with the possible exception of the giant. However the giant didn't have a prominent place in the Band, so having Inuyasha take his place wouldn't really effect much.

As for why I am replacing an original Band of Seven member with Inuyasha, it's because they are called the Band of Seven. With eight members they would be the Band of Eight, which isn't nearly as catchy.


	3. New recruits

**Chapter Three:**

Bankotsu lounged on a crate of treasure, waiting for the others in the carnage of their victory. His halberd, Banryu was stuck into the dirt beside him, and he stared up at the clouds flowing by above him. Sometimes he thought he could find shapes swirling over him, other times he figured it was all in his head. It was a bright and sunny day today, nice weather for walking or killing as the case might be. The Lord and his men had departed some time ago, and now it was just waiting. Bankotsu privately doubted that he would see Inuyasha again. Jakotsu wasn't exactly the most diplomatic of individuals. Maybe Bankotsu should have gone instead, and left Jakotsu to take the loot.

Then again Jakotsu might have killed all of their employees if he'd been left to his own devices. There were certain disadvantages to adventuring with psychopaths. Bankotsu turned his gaze back to the bloodied ground as he heard the slow footfall of two pairs of feet. He turned around and saw both other members of the Band of Seven walking toward him in one piece.

'Gotta admit,' said Bankotsu, feeling quite pleased. 'I figured one of you would be dead.'

'Yeah well your friend talked me into staying a bit longer,' said Inuyasha, with a barely perceptible and fearful glance back at Jakotsu. 'so what are we going to do with the loot anyway?'

'Well we got a lot more of it than I was expecting.' said Bankotsu, stretching out one arm and picking up Banryu. 'Probably not a good idea to carry it around with us, so I figure we should find a place to bury most of it, buy some new supplies, and then use the rest to celebrate.'

'Celebrate how?' asked Inuyasha, who had no practical experience in such matters.

They buried the treasure in a clearing and marked it with stones. They then went to a village to purchase their supplies. Then Bankotsu led them somewhere else.

* * *

Inuyasha reflected that Bankotsu knew how to celebrate.

The inn was a colorful establishment with many beautiful scantily clad woman in it. Dozens of servants waited on their every want and desire. It smelled of perfume and other lotions, and the food was beyond excellent. Bankotsu obviously was hitting it off with a great many women, often more than one at the same at the same time, and Inuyasha was certain he'd spend one night with them and never see them again. For his part, Inuyasha did not find it unpleasant, though he found the fascination the woman had with his ears rather puzzling. As did the the way some of them tried to hang off him. The only person who didn't seem to be having a good time was Jakotsu, who seemed bored beyond measure, and whose hand kept twitching absently for his sword while glancing at one of the other patrons.

He was a fairly handsome individual, and Inuyasha became very worried that Jakotsu would have his idea of a good time. He glanced to Bankotsu, who evidently was thinking the same thing. Bankotsu spoke to the owner, a middle-aged woman with white hair, in a conversation that a normal human wouldn't have heard. However, Inuyasha's dog ears were not just for show.

'I think my friend over there is feeling neglected,' said Bankotsu 'maybe you should send some girls to distract him.'

The owner started. 'She's a man?' She said 'But-'

'Jakotsu is a bit eccentric, it's probably for the best if you distract him.' said Bankotsu, in what was perhaps the understatement of the century.

'Right,' said the owner 'my apologies.'

And that was how Jakotsu ended up getting mobbed by a crowd of girls. He looked more confused than responsive. Fortunately, it distracted him from the other patron, which meant that murder was less likely to happen. Though judging by Bankotsu's wary glances, Jakotsu might have still gone for a murder.

The food was excellent, but Inuyasha reflected that it hadn't been worth the risk. 'It's probably a good thing that Jakotsu isn't into women.' reflected Inuyasha as they relaxed in the baths later.

'Oh yeah, probably,' replied Bankotsu 'otherwise we'd never be able to go anywhere nice.'

Inuyasha considered something which had been bugging him. Bankotsu was obviously considered extremely attractive by just about everyone they met. And Jakotsu was clearly into men. 'How the hell did you manage to get friend zoned?' He had to ask.

'Only safe place to be, right?' asked Bankotsu, amused. 'We grew up together actually, two street rats in one of the cities. Then we both got drafted and ended up fighting on different fronts. Eventually, we ran into each other again, and I found he'd gotten himself a taste for blood. He attacked me, and I beat him in a fight.'

'That's it?' Inuyasha was surprised.

'I beat Jakotsu in a lot of fights.' amended Bankotsu 'Eventually it became routine, and we ended up traveling together hunting demons. Good times, but they got old eventually. Then I figured I'd create a band of seven mercenaries.'

'Right, which led to the whole castle fiasco.' surmised Inuyasha, still refusing to regard it as anything but that.

'Now you're getting it.' said Bankotsu as he leaned back, putting an arm around Inuyasha.

The Band of Seven, or perhaps the Band of Three at the moment, got through the entire rest of the day without killing anyone. And the day after that, while they were at it. With that done they proceeded to buy new supplies at the market and bury the remaining treasure in a forest glade, which they marked with a formation of stones each of them memorized. They then continued onward to their next adventure.

* * *

As they journeyed along the roads, they came within sight of a gigantic castle of stone which loomed over all the surrounding terrain. Jakotsu spoke: 'So Bankotsu, we still need four more members to complete the Band of Seven, don't we?'

'Yeah,' said Bankotsu 'what of it?'

'Well, where should we start looking then?' asked Jakotsu.

'I dunno,' said Bankotsu 'it can't be just anyone. I'd like each member to be unique. I figure we should keep walking while doing mercenary work, and see what hits us.'

'Oh come on,' said Inuyasha 'we're not just going to run straight into a highly lethal killing machine with a unique power set by just wandering around-'

And then the castle exploded into pure white light. The ground shook beneath them, the trees swayed around them. Stones were hurled high into the air, as people in the surrounding areas fled from falling rubble. Smoke rose high into the air as a second explosion smaller than the first resounded throughout the valley. Inuyasha was struck in the face by a stone and sent sprawling, as Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood unflinching.

'You okay over there Inuyasha?' Asked Jakotsu, glancing back.

'I'll be fine.' Said Inuyasha as he twitched painfully.

'Hey,' Said Bankotsu 'I bet we'll find someone down there worth bringing into the Band of Seven! Let's go!'

He raced down, and Inuyasha rose up to rush after him, tempted for a moment to make a break for it before he quashed the idea as premature. He had an easy time catching up with the others, as he was faster on foot, and before long he was running alongside them.

By the time they reached the castle, it was a broken down pile of melted rock and cinders, shrouded in smoke. The three slowed to a halt and looked at it for awhile before a group of samurai rode around the bend to stop dumbstruck before the wreckage. With them marched many frightened soldiers. Their swords were shaking in their hands. Then, out of the smoke emerged a bald man, clad in armor and holding a long tube of metal in his hands. Behind him came a giant of a man with red hair, whose face was half metal, and who wore heavy armor.

'What is that he is holding?' asked Jakotsu.

'I've heard about those,' said Inuyasha 'something called a rifle, they're from the mainland.'

'Renkotsu you honorless scum!' snarled the Samurai's leader. 'You will pay for this treason!'

'It was my castle,' replied Renkotsu 'I'll do with it as I like.'

The Samurai charged, but Renkotsu raised his rifle and fired. The leader fell dead, and the giant launched buzz saws from his body which tore the rest of the Samurai to shreds, before returning to the giants' and reinserting themselves into his body. The infantry charged with spears lowered, but Renkotsu drank from a flask, before spitting out a swath of fire which consumed them all in moments.

For a moment the one called Renkotsu turned round to gaze at the wreckage of a once proud castle, eyes distant. At that moment Bankotsu walked forward, clapping his hands. Renkotsu glanced up, as if expecting an attack. Bankotsu just smiled. 'We saw what you did to those samurai, nice work. The names Bankotsu, behind me is Jakotsu and Inuyasha.'

'I am Renkotsu,' replied the bald man 'this castle, by all rights, was mine. Behind me is Ginkotsu.'

'What the hell!' said Inuyasha 'Why would you blow up your own castle?'

'Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but…' began Jakotsu, rubbing the back of his head. 'It is kind of weird.'

'It's… it's a bit of a long story.' admitted Renkotsu after a moment, seeming very tired. 'Can we move away from here before we discuss this? I have a cave some ways from here that should serve to hide us from prying eyes.'

'Fair enough,' said Bankotsu 'we've got time.'

Renkotsu led them through the forests a ways, before scaling up a hill and entering what looked to be a cave. Yet within it was a fully equipped forge, along with countless unusual devices Inuyasha hadn't the faintest idea even existed. Renkotsu flared a brazier and they clustered around it, for it was unusually cold within the cave.

'Alright, so are you going to tell us what that was all about?' asked Bankotsu 'Or do you just feel like keeping us in suspense?'

Renkotsu paused for a moment as everyones attention was drawn to him. 'Well the first thing you should know is that I am the son of a powerful Lord of many samurai. Or at least I was until… well…'

'You killed them all.' surmised Inuyasha, who remembered what he had seen samurai do in the past and wasn't inclined to be sympathetic. 'We saw, go on.'

'Right,' said Renkotsu 'I've always been talented at machines, building things, creating new devices unlike anything which came before. I can create things which no one in the rest of the world has ever even dreamed of. But none of that mattered to my Father, he only saw that I wasn't much use with a sword, and didn't have much interest in learning. Why would I? Swords would have been completely useless once I equipped my armies with these weapons.' He motioned around him to the countless devices and weapons lining the walls. 'My cousin was more to his liking, and on his death bed my father ordered that possession of all his holdings and vassals should pass to him.'

'So you blew the castle sky high, along with everyone in it and then hacked your cousin and his samurai to death with buzz saw thingys?' asked Bankotsu 'Thats pretty darn cool, actually.'

'How did you blow the castle up?' asked Jakotsu, seeming genuinely curious.

'Simple enough,' said Renkotsu 'I dug a tunnel from some ways away underneath the castle. I then filled it with massive amounts of gunpowder, lit a fuse and set it off. It… was a bit more effective than I expected.' He seemed somewhat bewildered, even unsure of himself, rather than confident.

'What about your friend Ginkotsu?' asked Inuyasha 'Can he talk?'

Renkotsu paused. 'He… prefers to remain silent. He was one of my Fathers samurai originally, and was one of the few who took my part. In the wars he was severely injured, with wounds that would have been mortal in any other situation. However with my mechanical skills, I was able to rebuild him stronger, larger, and infinitely more deadly than before.'

'Nice,' said Bankotsu, admiring the giant 'okay you get the job.'

'Job?' asked Renkotsu.

'Congratulations,' said Bankotsu 'you two have successfully earned a spot in the newly formed Band of Seven. Many would kill for such an honor. Actually, you _have_ to kill for the honor.'

'I'm… not really sure we're interested.' sdmitted Renkotsu.

It was about this point that Inuyasha began trying to warn him the consequences of refusal using sign language alone. Renkotsu obviously didn't get it, and fortunately Jakotsu didn't seem particularly interested. Bankotsu, however, walked around the side and put his arm around Renkotsu. 'Oh come on, whats the big deal? Any responsibilities you had went up with that castle. Tell you what, you stick with us until we go big, and we'll get you a better castle. We could use someone with your skills, Renkotsu.'

Renkotsu eyed him warily. '…Alright, that sounds fair enough. Count us in.'

'Great,' said Bankotsu, separating from him and walking some distance away to review them. 'Alright, so we've got me, Jakotsu. Inuyasha, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu, that makes five. We only need two more and then the Band of Seven will be complete.'

'So what now?' asked Jakotsu.

'Simple enough,' said Bankotsu 'we find a loser. With all the wars going on in these regions we're bound to run into a Lord facing off against superior opponents. We'll offer him all his enemies dead, and in exchange he'll give us a lot of money. Other than that we'll figure out things as we go.'

'And that pretty much sums up his plan so far.' reflected Inuyasha under his breath.

'Did you say something, Inuyasha?' asked Jakotsu beneath half lidded eyes.

Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine as he took a step back. 'Uh… me, I didn't say anything!'

Shortly thereafter the five brothers of the Band of Seven continued their journey to find mercenary work, and kill more people. Inuyasha had begun to suspect that it was all downhill from here. He was to be proved right, but not in the way he expected.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have the entrance of Renkotsu onto the stage. With this the core membership of the Band of Seven is complete. Jakotsu is definitely my favorite member of the Band of Seven, followed by Renkotsu and then Bankotsu. Originally I didn't like Bankotsu much, and was actually hoping Renkotsu would starscream him. But he grew on me through his friendship with Jakotsu. I've always viewed those three as the core of the Band of Seven, with everyone else sort of revolving around them and their desires.

The idea of Renkotsu being a genius scorned for his non standard views is one I wholly support. The man invented a cyborg tank for crying out loud, and made use of a gatling cannon years before it was invented elsewhere. The fact is that if he had gotten his hands on an army and equipped them with his technology, he could have conquered the world.

As for Ginkotsu's backstory, I've always believed that, just as Bankotsu and Jakotsu were a team before they formed the band, so too were Renkotsu and Ginkotsu a team. This explains why Ginkotsu clearly has a greater loyalty to Renkotsu than Bankotsu.

Oh and yes I'm aware that Jakotsu is the one who brought Renkotsu guns in the first place, however I had forgotten that when I was writing this chapter to begin with. Since gunpowder plays an essential role in this chapter, I'll just play the AU card this time.


	4. Internal Conflict

**Chapter Four: Internal Conflict**

A castle long under siege was about to fall. The besieging samurai had surrounded it with a massive army that cut off all access to and from the surrounding lands. The archers on the walls were unable to sway them from their resolve, and the defenders refused to give up. On and on the siege had lasted, for endless months. Victory now seemed near.

Until the day the Band of Seven came upon them. The first warning was a single figure standing upon a hill with a gigantic halberd sword thing over one shoulder. Behind him stood what appeared to be a woman, and a demon clad in red robes with flowing silver hair. They charged down the hill towards them.

The besieging archers opened fire with a rain of arrows, but the woman swung her sword and knocked the shafts aside as they reached the first line. The demon carved a bloody swath through the archers, driving them into a maddening terror at his gleaming red eyes. The infantry who came up against the one with a halberd faired no better, swatted aside with absolute ease, crushed beneath the earthshaking blows. Yet it was those who faced the woman who faired the worst, being carved to pieces in vast droves by her extending sword.

'Run!' screamed a surviving soldier. 'Run from the demoness!'

'Inuyasha looks nothing like a women.' noted Jakotsu as she slashed the fleeing soldier down.

'I'm pretty sure he was talking about you.' noted Inuyasha, behind her.

'Oh, but why would they think I was a female?' asked Jakotsu in bemusement.

'You wear woman's clothing, you wear makeup, and you preen yourself constantly.' said Inuyasha 'What the hell did you think was going to happen?!'

'Would you two shut up for a sec?' asked Bankotsu 'We only killed a third of the enemy army. The rest are charging us.'

Even now the Samurai on the other two sections of the siege were rallying their forces for a two-pronged assault as they charged them. Rocks vibrated upon the ground with the rumor of their mustering host, as the tide swept out for the three of them.

'Oh,' said Inuyasha 'right lets take care of this.' He bared his claws.

'Nah,' said Bankotsu 'let's give Renkotsu and Ginkotsu a chance to shine.'

As if on cue, a host of buzz saws soared out from nowhere, slicing one of the assault waved to pieces, as a host of explosions slaughtered the archers. Inuyasha watched the devastation with bemusement. 'You know we probably could have just told Ginkotsu to kill everyone and saved ourselves the trouble of fighting.'

'Well, where's the fun in that?' asked Bankotsu.

'Yeah, I don't really get off on mass death unless I'm right there in the middle of it.' reflected Jakotsu sagely. 'Hey, there's Renkotsu.'

Renkotsu appeared before the charging armies, took a drink from his flask and then spat fire in a great wall that incinerated the front ranks of the enemy. It was right about this point that the enemy army realized its chances, and ran like hell. They did not pursue them.

They were duly rewarded by their client for assisting his allies and continued on their way. After burying their payment as had become routine, they journeyed onwards. It had been three months since Inuyasha joined the Band of Seven, and he was starting to get used to it. He was getting better at not being absolutely terrified of Jakotsu, and he had to admit it gave him a rush to wipe out entire armies. Even so, it had gradually become apparent to him that he was the moral center of the group. Every so often he'd catch Jakotsu eyeing a village wistfully, and have to find a way to redirect them.

Bankotsu remained affable as always, even if Inuyasha still held him largely responsible for being in this situation, to begin with. Despite his easygoing nature, however, it was clear that Bankotsu had a knack for making quick decisions, and reading the market in his chosen profession. He always found the Lords who couldn't afford to be stingy and needed an elite fighting force immediately. They were beginning to get a reputation if the awed way passersby looked at them were any indication.

Then there was Renkotsu, who Inuyasha found himself liking. The bald man proved to be the sanest member of the group, though his need to rearm himself every so often caused the group to periodically have to return to his cave. He spent most of his share of the profits on new weapons, and on the side was always tinkering with various devices when he had a spare moment. No one seemed to mind it though.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt about Ginkotsu, who never spoke. He just blasted things to pieces, or buzz sawing them to shreds and hung out with Renkotsu. The two of them seemed to have some kind of understanding.

'This was quite a successful operation, wouldn't you say Big Brother?' asked Renkotsu, as they journeyed onward in the wake of their victory.

'Yeah,' said Bankotsu 'we should be able to get quite a few days relaxation out of this.'

'It was a wise move to save half of it.' stated Renkotsu 'We might need it some day.'

What he did not mention was that it had been Renkotsu's idea to save half of every haul at a minimum. Renkotsu had proved the most consistently farsighted of the group. He had made them hide a portion of their earnings in various holds scattered throughout the countryside. A fairly large portion at that, and since Bankotsu didn't particularly care about luxuries, even if he did enjoy them, it worked out well.

It probably helped that for everyone aside from Renkotsu, the money was only a bonus.

'So it's been three months,' said Jakotsu 'Bankotsu, when are we going to add the last two members to our group?'

'Patience Jakotsu,' said Renkotsu for Bankotsu 'we need to find people worthy of being brothers.'

'I don't care who they are,' said Inuyasha 'so long as we don't meet them while they are killing everyone in an entire-' And then he came round the bend. '-castle. Damn it.'

Before them stood a giant castle, but violet fumes were rising up out of it. The sentries were leaning over the parapet, cold and dead. Inuyasha rushed ahead towards the village, meaning to ask the locals about it. However he found only corpses, their faces twisted into expressions of agony. There was a toxic scent in the air, and Inuyasha looked around at the mass death surrounding him. 'These people were killed by poison.'

'How do you know?' asked Bankotsu.

'I know,' said Inuyasha, covering his mouth with his robe. 'the scent of toxins is all over this place. We should get out of here. You're human, so it could hurt you guys.'

'Let's check out the castle first.' said Bankotsu 'I want to see who did this.'

'Whoever they are, their scum.' said Inuyasha 'Let's find em and kill em so we can get out of here.'

Bankotsu said nothing.

They made their way to the castle and found the gates open. Within was a similar scene to the village. Everyone here was dead. Renkotsu patted Inuyasha on the back reassuringly. 'Well look at it this way, Inuyasha,' said Renkotsu 'maybe we'll only find one and our last brother will be different.'

'When I get my hands on the person who did this…' murmured Inuyasha.

They found the person who did it cackling to himself over the bodies of a number of women. He was a wrinkled old dwarf of a man, clad in white colors, and he looked up and raised a device similar to Renkotsu's gun. 'Who are you? What do you want?!' His voice was near panicked.

Bankotsu, however, walked forward easily, hands raised in a gesture of peace. 'Easy there, we're friends. Are you the one who did all this?'

'Yes, obviously,' said the dwarf 'I tried to do things peacefully. I approached her, but she rejected me because of my looks. After that, there was only one thing to do. But the villagers didn't understand, they tried to kill me, and when I poisoned them the samurai came after me. So I made a few extra batches of my poison, and sent it down to them.'

'Impressive,' said Bankotsu 'very impressive, how would you like to be a part of the strongest mercenary band in the world?' Inuyasha was speechless despite himself.

The dwarf seemed to consider it. 'I'm not really interested in killing people per se, so much as doing what needs to be done. What I really want is to marry a beautiful girl who won't judge me for my looks.'

'Well we can help you there.' said Bankotsu 'Woman love a successful war hero and this group of ours is among the most successful mercenary bands out there.'

'Yes, that seems reasonable…' said the dwarf. 'Very well, I accept. I am Mukotsu, who are you?'

'Welcome aboard,' said Bankotsu 'the names Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, the guy in drag is Jakotsu,'

'Hey, how's it going?' asked Jakotsu, who was only half listening.

'Renkotsu is the bald one. The massive one with the red hair is Ginkotsu, and the one with the ears is Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha suddenly felt as though he had come to a decision point. 'No.' He said flatly.

Bankotsu glanced at him. 'And just what is that supposed to mean?'

'I'm not working with him.' said Inuyasha flatly. 'He just butchered hundreds of innocent people over a girl, and you're offering him a job?!'

'Well yeah,' said Jakotsu, perplexed. 'I mean we all killed lots of innocent people to get in. Is this one of these moral issues you keep bringing up?'

'It sure as hell is.' stated Inuyasha, unsurprised by Jakotsu's ignorance.

'I'm pretty sure my ethics make more sense than yours then.' said Jakotsu.

Inuyasha turned to him incredulously. 'And what the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Well, you don't like Mukotsu because he killed everyone in a castle with poison gas.' Explained Jakotsu 'But you had no problem with Renkotsu when he killed everyone in a castle with explosives. What does it matter how they did it? If they're dead, they're dead.'

'It's completely different!' snapped Inuyasha, refusing to be lectured on ethics by Jakotsu of all people. 'An explosion is instant death! Poison gas is a slow and painful death!'

'Details,' said Mukotsu 'you only oppose my initiation because of my looks.'

'Your looks don't enter into it!' snapped Inuyasha 'You're a damned monster!' He turned back to Jakotsu 'Look, Renkotsu blew up the castle because of a vendetta between rival samurai. Samurai slaughter each other all the time! This guy just killed them for fun.'

'I dunno,' said Jakotsu putting one finger to his chin in thought. 'that seems a bit elitist. It seems to me that anyone can be a perfectly fine mass murderer without the need for noble blood. Also, Mukotsu had a personal vendetta against the girl who spurned him.'

'Well…' Inuyasha stammered. 'Renkotsu just destroyed the castle, Mukotsu killed everyone in the village as well!'

'There was an awful lot of debris from that castle.' reflected Jakotsu 'I didn't get a very good look at the village, but it seems like a lot of the villagers probably died.'

'All of the villagers,' Renkotsu corrected her. 'all of the villagers probably died.'

'Mmmhmmm.' said Ginkotsu.

'See!' said Jakuto 'And that's just Renkotsu, Bankotsu… well, he probably has the lowest kill count of anyone here. Of humans I mean, he was mostly focusing on demons when we first met. And me, I honestly lost track of how many people I'd killed years ago. I've been doing it since I was twelve.

So really, there is no reason we should exclude Mukotsu from the team?' She paused, before becoming very enthusiastic. 'Does this mean I'm more moral than you are?'

'No.' Inuyasha stated the fact. 'And I'm not working with him.'

'Inuyasha,' said Bankotsu, voice holding an edge. 'are you challenging my authority?'

'So far as recruiting this guy is concerned,' said Inuyasha 'yeah.'

There was a deadly silence as the rest of the group stepped away from Inuyasha as he faced Bankotu down. After a moment, Bankotsu sighed and planted his halberd in the ground. 'I'll tell you what Inuyasha, I'm a fair man. So I'll fight you with my bare hands. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you the first strike.'

There was a long silence as they both took stances. Inuyasha knew that Bankotsu had beaten Jakotsu, but Jakotsu had always had the advantage of his sword. In hand to hand, Inuyasha's claws would give him the advantage. He lunged forward, rushing through the air to strike with his claws. 'Iron reaper soul stealer-'

Bankotsu caught him by the wrist even as he fell, and kneed him in the gut, before striking him with an open palm which sent him staggering back. Inuyasha rebounded and began a flurry of strikes which Bankotsu matched. Even so, Inuyasha was faster and stronger, he could tell, and after a few moments, Bankotsu was forced to yield ground before Inuyasha's onslaught. Inuyasha suddenly had a clear shot at Bankotsu's throat, but veered off his hand at the last second, unwilling to kill his leader, and a scratch appeared on Bankotsu's face. Inuyasha got an elbow to the face for that, and moments later Bankotsu roundhouse kicked him in the side, before dealing him a punch to the face which sent him rolling head over heels to land on the ground.

His every nerve was stunned, his muscle control was lacking, and Inuyasha tried to force himself back into action. Bankotsu stood over him, eyes flaring. 'Get up, Inuyasha, get up so I can beat you into the ground again.'

Inuyasha sprang up suddenly and slammed Bankotsu in the chin, only for Bankotsu to grip him by the throat, and hurl him into the wall. Inuyasha hit the wall with a crash, and even as he tried to right himself Bankotsu was on him, beating him with a flurry of strikes which bashed him against the walls hard enough to leave a crater.

Inuyasha spat out blood as the force of the strikes got to him and he collapsed to the ground, feeling numerous injuries slowly regenerating.

'Oh come on Inuyasha,' said Bankotsu 'did you really think I'd gather together a group of vicious killers if I wasn't absolutely confident I could control them? You really shouldn't be so naive.' His tone was jovial, even friendly, a sharp contrast to the pain coursing through Inuyasha's body. 'Either way, you lost, so we're doing things my way. Feel free to peel yourself off the ground and catch up when you are ready.'

And with that, the group began to depart. Inuyasha gradually forced himself upward and wondered why his first influence was to make after them. They were, by their own admission, a group of bloodthirsty killers. Except, Inuyasha realized, they were the first group of people he'd ever met who accepted him. The didn't care about him not being half demon or human. As far as they were concerned he belonged amongst them, the only reason he'd taken this beating was because he was trying to protect humans.

And really, what had humans ever done for him? They had shunned him, taunted him, and bullied him at the best of times. Why should he feel the need to take their case? Continuing to press the matter was only going to get him beaten down again.

'Screw it.' Said Inuyasha, before making after them. 'Hey guys wait up!'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Alright, Mukotsu has officially entered the story. Not much to say, as he didn't really get enough screen time to establish a notable presence. As for the fight, Inuyasha is actually a little physically stronger, but Bankotsu is more controlled. Inuyasha fights like a berserker when using his hands. I based the fight off of Bankotsu and Inuyasha's final battle. And in case nobody noticed, Bankotsu was wrecking Inuyasha completely throughout the entire hand to hand fight. Admittedly he had a lot of sacred jewel shards on hand, but frankly, I view the sacred jewel shards as profoundly overrated. I don't even think the Band of Seven got all that much of an upgrade in raw power, just super regeneration. So I think that Bankotsu got only a slight power boost from what he did have, which was enough to turn the tables to his favor.

Thus in this case, since Inuyasha is nowhere near as strong as he was in canon, Bankotsu beats him with relative ease. It probably helps that Inuyasha isn't willing to go for the throat like in canon and kill Bankotsu. That negates his primary advantage.


	5. Auction house

**Chapter Five:**

Inuyasha had disappeared again. Jakotsu and Bankotsu had noticed his absence at night one every month. As first they had thought nothing of it, but then they decided that it was starting to look a little suspicious. And that was why Jakotsu and Bankotsu covertly followed Inuyasha into the woods this month and tracked him to a moonlit glade.

There they saw something amazing. The half demon was human. His normally white hair had become black as night, and he was completely, and totally mortal. He looked up at them and flinched in surprise. 'What… I… when did you get here?'

'Normally you'd have caught our scent long before we got here.' noted Bankotsu 'So that different form of yours isn't as powerful.' He glanced at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu stared at Inuyasha unblinking. The half demons normally white hair was now black, and he was completely, and totally human. 'Your as cute a human as you are a half demon! Although the lack of dog ears is kind of weird.'

'Yeah, I probably should have been expecting a response like that.' muttered Inuyasha.

'So how did this happen exactly?' asked Bankotsu. 'And how do you change back?'

'I'll change back as soon as the sun rises.' said Inuyasha in irritation. 'It only happens once a month, on the night of the new moon, but I need you to keep this to yourselves.'

'Sure,' Said Bankotsu 'we can keep a secret. Right Jakotsu?' Jakotsu was licking his lips and reaching unconsciously for her sword. 'Jakotsu, you can't kill Inuyasha.'

'I wasn't going to kill him.' Jakotsu pouted. 'Just bleed him a little.'

'I can tell we're never going to have a normal conversation.' deadpanned Inuyasha.

* * *

It had been a year since Inuyasha had joined the Band of Seven, and things had become somewhat routine. They would travel from castle to castle, village to village looking for work. Sometimes they would fight it out with demons who were causing trouble for the locals. Other times they would simply help wipe out one army for another army. It was the former today.

'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

Inuyasha descended upon the snake demon and tore through the demon with ease. At the same time, Bankotsu slashed through another, as Jakotsu hacked and slashed through swaths of smaller ones. Renkotsu incinerated several of them with his fire breath, while Ginkotsu tore through a host of the beasts with his buzz saws, carving down quite a few trees in the process.

Finally, all the Demons lay dead, and they met up in the aftermath. 'Well that's done with.' said Bankotsu 'Nice job everyone.'

'Bankotsu,' said Jakotsu 'killing demons is no fun. They never scream for mercy, or bleed like humans do.'

'Personally, I appreciate the variety.' said Renkotsu. 'What about you Inuyasha?'

'It makes no difference to me.' said Inuyasha 'Let's get our reward and get out of this place.' They made their way to the castle to get their reward. When they had received it, the group made their way into a forest and dug a deep hole, before setting their treasure into it. They marked the trees near it with a special mark which only they knew the meaning of.

'You know,' said Jakatso 'we're building up a very large war chest.'

'Maybe we can retire early.' suggested Inuyasha sarcastically. 'Find a distant island to build a castle on.'

'Yeah, but then who would we kill?' asked Jakotsu.

Nobody had an answer and they pressed onwards.

Bankotsu led them through a forest, looking for work when quite abruptly it found him. A bald messenger clad in red rushed forward up the road, legs pumping with exertion as he approached them. 'Lord Bankotsu of the Band of Seven! I bear a message from my Lord!' He fell to his knees and offered a parchment.

Bankotsu blinked, before taking it up and reading it. 'It says here we're wanted for another battle. This one is a three way,' he said 'sounds fun. Alright, we're in.'

'Thank you my Lord!' said the messenger, before rushing off. As he did so Jakotsu slashed outward with her sword and hacked him in twain.

Bakotsu gave her a glare.

'What? He was annoying me.' said Jakotsu defensively.

'Jakotsu,' said Bankotsu 'I told you before you aren't supposed to kill messengers. It makes people think we're unstable or something.'

'Look can we just move on?' asked Inuyasha, long since apathetic to Jakotsu's murders. 'The daylight is dying.'

'Fine, fine.'

It would have been a fairly unmemorable scene were it not for the events that transpired after they left the forest, and began making their way towards the battle. For a black haired messenger, clad in yellow, approached them carrying a parchment. 'Lord Bankotsu of the band of seven, I bear a message from my Lord.'

'I have the strangest feeling of deja vu.' said Inuyasha ruefully as Bankotsu took up the parchment.

'It says here we're wanted for another battle.' said Bankotsu 'This one is a three way. Sounds fun. Alright we're in.'

'Thank you my Lord!' said the Messenger, before rushing off only to be cut in half by Jakotsu again.

'You know that is really getting annoying!' said Inuyasha.

'What?' said Jakotsu 'I haven't carved anyone to bloody shreds in weeks. Demons don't count.'

'You just carved up that guy five minutes ago!' stated Inuyasha.

'Aside from him obviously,' said Jakotsu.

'Perhaps you should just wait a bit, Jakotsu.' suggested Renkotsu ruefully.

They were only just getting into a hilly region when yet another messenger, this one clad in blue, rushed up to them. 'Lord Bankotsu of the Band of Seven! I bear a message from my Lord!' Once again he offered Bankotsu a scroll, and once again Bankotsu took it.

'This is getting really familiar…' said Inuyasha.

'It says here that we're wanted for another battle.' said Bankotsu 'This ones a three way,' He looked up. 'sounds fun, alright we're in.'

'Thank you my Lord!' said the Messenger, before rushing off and being cut into thirds by Jakotsu as he was about to get out of range.

'Jakotsu…' growled Inuyasha, clenching a fist.

'I did wait a while before that one, didn't I?' asked Jakotsu 'What more do you want?'

'Knock it off!' said the Band of Seven leadership to Jakotsu as one.

'Anyways what the hell is going on here anyway?' asked Inuyasha 'Have we entered a time loop or something?'

'Nothing so elaborate,' said Renkotsu 'sieges are common, battles are not.'

'What the hell does that even mean?' asked Inuyasha,

'Just what I said,' said Renkotsu 'when one is besieging a castle the defenders have a serious advantage, when one is fighting a battle, the defenders are not nearly so lucky. It's even ground, meaning that battles tend to be very costly and smart Lords try to avoid them. The thing is, every battle we've fought we've outright won with no casualties.

As such any side that has us on their side is more or less invincible.'

'So all three sides want us to work for them?' asked Inuyasha 'Well who are we going to pick?'

'Bankotsu,' whined Jakotsu 'couldn't we just kill everyone on all the sides?'

'Nah, I think we can have some fun with this.' said Bankotsu 'Alright the battle is scheduled to take place around two days from now in a field some ways away. We'll double time it and get there just in time. Then we'll start negotiating. Jakotsu, go find Mukotsu, him hunting girls can wait.'

'Fine,' said Jakotsu, running away.

A few moments later, Jakotsu returned with the dwarf in tow. The dwarf looked extremely depressed, which meant he had probably committed a few more murders while he was gone. 'How many was it this time Mukotsu?' asked Inuyasha, voice cold.

'Just one…' said Mukotsu 'a beautiful beautiful girl, like all the others she rejected me however. Will I ever find love?'

'I don't really care,' snapped Inuyasha 'as long you didn't kill her entire village.'

'Of course I didn't destroy the village!' snapped Mukotsu 'Even if they all deserved it! If follow Big Brothers directives, unlike you!'

'Keep it up Mukotsu,' snapped Inuyasha 'and one of these days you'll find yourself six feet under and in pieces.'

A reassuring but firm hand came to Inuyasha's shoulder. 'Easy, Inuyasha, personal vendetta's shouldn't get in the way of business.' There was a warning in his tone.

'Fair enough,' said Inuyasha 'lets go.'

As they walked Jakotsu fell to the rear of the line to walk alongside Mukotsu. 'So I've been meaning to ask Mukotsu, why are you into woman anyway?'

'It's only normal for men to be interested in woman Jakotsu,' replied Mukotsu 'you are the eccentric. Alas, my foul looks have caused me to be rejected by every woman I've ever met. You cannot understand the anguish which besets my very being.'

'Actually I'm pretty sure they reject you because you are a mass murdering psychopath.' muttered Inuyasha.

'Aren't we all?' asked Jakotsu.

'Actually I've never had any problems picking up girls.' said Bankotsu 'So obviously the mass murderer aspect isn't a problem. It might even be a feature. So he might be more right then you give him credit for.'

'Okay, how about the fact that he just approaches them out of the blue.' snapped Inuyasha 'He can't have had pre existing relationships with every girl he has approached and then killed in the past year. Also, you do realize that if Mukotsu keeps up like this he's going to ruin our reputation.'

'Inuyasha may be right,' said Renkotsu 'we want to be perceived as professional soldiers, not butchers. If we become viewed as a menace, people may begin to target us.'

'If they send armies after us, we'll just destroy them.' snapped Bankotsu 'Besides, samurai and their soldiers murder woman all the time. What so when a feudal Lord decides to butcher an entire village over a woman who spurned him he's a saint, but when Mukotsu does it its pure evil.'

'All we're trying to say is that we should keep our reputation in mind in the future.' Renkotsu stated.

'Why?' asked Bankotsu easily 'You planning to become a feudal Lord yourself?'

Renkotsu was silent.

* * *

The sight of the battle was what might have otherwise been a tranquil and beautiful meadow. Yet it was marred by the vast forces arrayed upon it, each facing the other down. Red, yellow and blue were all garbed for war, their spears and swords pointed at each other as challenges were made. Bankotsu led the group straight into the middle of the three armies, and as he walked the calls fell silent.

The three Lords came forward. 'Ah, so at last the Band of Seven have arrived! Now victory is as good as ours!'

'You are a fool, they are working for me!'

'You are both doomed,' cackled the Third. 'soon victory will be mine!'

'Actually I'm not working for anyone just yet.' stated Bankotsu with a shrug. 'See, we got three messages from all three of you, all requesting I take your side in this little war. And, funny thing, you all offered exactly the same price.

Now to be perfectly honest I couldn't care less about your causes, or petty infighting, this is just a job for me. Thing is, I figure I'll give you a couple of options. In the first option, we side with the person whose messenger got here first. But, I won't tell you whose messenger got here first until after you make a decision.'

There was absolute silence as the Lords eyed each other suspiciously.

'No?' asked Bankotsu 'Don't like having a three in one chance. Alright, I'll give you an option less luck based. Start the auction.'

'What?' said a Lord.

'Well we provide a very valuable service,' said Bankotsu 'and whomever has us on their side will inevitably end up winning this fight. Seems to me like its a sellers market right now, so I want you to start a bidding war for our support. Whoever can offer us the best deal, wins.

Oh, and we're not interested in land and position, just blood and money.'

'And what if we decide we don't need you?' asked a Lord, affronted. 'What if we take offense at your blatant disrespect and choose to carve you to pieces?'

'In that case,' said Bankotsu with a sigh. 'in five minutes the Band of Seven will be the only people still breathing on this field.' He looked around him with a level gaze. 'That's option C. Care to test my predictions?'

There was a terrible deadly silence. Fear was in the air. Then the blue Lord motioned with his sword. 'Forward men! Cut them to pieces!'

The blue army charged, and the other two followed suit, as the Band of Seven sprang to action. Renkotsu and Mukotsu unleashed poison gas and flames upon two of the armies, consuming their front ranks in moments. At the same time Jakotsu set about him with his sword, slashing everything in sight with lethal skill. The cavalry on one side were carved down by Bankotsu, as Ginkotsu unleashed his buzz saws to tear through the enemy ranks.

Inuyasha threw himself into the fray, allowing all conscious thought to pass away as he tore, maimed and slashed without relent, mercy or pity. In the past year he'd had plenty of time to drop his restraints, and now he took delight in letting everything about him pass away into a red haze as he bit, slashed, and kicked his way through things.

He was vaguely aware that Jakotsu was nearby, slashing through things. Bankotsu was on his other side, and the sound of explosions could be heard, consuming whole lives. Finally what remained of the armies took to flight, their leaders killed, many of their forces massacred. It had been so easy.

Inuyasha restrained himself from pursuing them. It had become a habit of the Band of Seven that they did not chase fleeing opponents, though some among them broke that unspoken rule with a certain frequency. He watched them flee in terror from them, and reflected that by the end of today their names and deeds would have been spread to a dozen more villages.

'What did I tell them.' said Bankotsu, spinning Banryu absently over his head before planting it in the ground. 'Five minutes.'

'Yes,' said Renkotsu, voice annoyed. 'but now we have no one left to pay us.'

'Big deal,' said Bankotsu 'we've got plenty of money leftover in our caches. We've got time to find another job.'

Thus marked the conclusion of the weeks events. And in retrospect, it would badly foreshadow things to come.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well six out of the band of seven have now been assembled. That leaves only Kyokotsu to bring in, and truth be told I'm having difficulty coming up with an interesting way to bring him in. He is by far the least complex and least interesting of the group, after all.

This episode is a bit of a filler storyline, truth be told. I just thought it would be really funny if Bankotsu pulled off the stunt which he just did. I also foreshadows the coming conflict with the Samurai, so its all good.


	6. Awkward conversation

**Chapter Six:**

The next five months were oddly peaceful, at least so far as the Band of Seven were concerned. They traveled from place to place, fighting bandits and killing demons, turning a blind eye to the eccentricities of their various members. The Lords in the region had been largely spent, it seemed. No one was committing to war, and so they moved onward.

One day while they were making camp, Inuyasha approached Jakotsu, something on his mind. Right now he was pretty clearly the third strongest member of the group, just behind Jakotsu, though Inuyasha suspected Renkotsu and Ginkotsu might have something to say about that.

'So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?' asked Jakotsu as they faced each other down in an out of the way clearing.

'Jakotsu,' said Inuyasha 'I want to fight you again.'

The question seemed to surprise him. 'You want to fight me?' she asked, in a shocked tone.

'Yeah, well, don't get any weird ideas,' said Inuyasha 'right now everyone thinks I'm the third strongest of the Band of Seven. I want to prove that I've surpassed you!'

Jakotsu's face was shrouded in shadow as he looked down at the forest floor, eyes hidden from view. 'Inuyasha…' a single tear rolled down her cheek before she looked up with stars in her eyes. 'You are such a sweet thing!'

'Okay you are way too excited!' said Inuyasha, taking a step back. 'It's just a sparring match!'

'I can't help myself!' said Jakotsu 'Most of my targets never want to fight me again! They either die, run away or just beg for mercy!' He drew out his sword and licked his lips. 'I promise you you'll be screaming my name by the end of this Inuyasha!'

Then Jakotsu was upon him.

In retrospect challenging Jakotsu had been playing right into his hands. It had seemed so simple too, Inuyasha wanted to exceed Bankotsu, so the first logical step would be to defeat Jakotsu. Of course in his rashness that that would require actually fighting Jakotsu.

Inuyasha leaped over the blades and landed on a tree branch above Jakotsu, only for the blade to arc round to strike at him again. Leaping away, the branch was cleaved out from under him as he charged Jakotsu. His claws came within inches of Jakotsu, before Bankotsu's right hand somersaulted away before unleashing another series of blows.

As Inuyasha dodged them he realized he was actually doing better than he had been before. Calming himself he focused on leaping away from his opponents strikes. He had more endurance, so he could almost certainly tire Jakotsu. Yet a long-term strategy like that was not in his nature, and Jakotsu kept slashing at him with that damn smile on his face.

'I can smell your fear Inuyasha!' Jakotsu said 'More fear!'

Inuyasha realized that he was actually afraid, genuinely terrified of what might happen if he lost. He was just in control of himself, and he hadn't realized it. In a moments distraction, Jakotsu sent his blades forward towards him, and as they encircled him Inuyasha leaped up and escaped their enclosing net, taking a slash to the shoulder as he did so.

Jakotsu withdrew his blades, and in those precious few moments, Inuyasha used this opportunity to reach a low hanging branch and scramble into the treetops to hide there. Jakotsu looked around. 'Oh come on Inuyasha, it was just getting good. Stop hiding and come out! I'm not going to kill you, just have a bit of fun.'

'You do realize that your idea of fun is not mine?' stated a voice. 'Every word you say makes me want to throw up.'

'Oh come on Inuyasha,' said Jakotsu 'if you didn't actually want to get cut to pieces you shouldn't have challenged me to a fight. We're friends and all but you really aren't that bright.'

'You do realize that we're not supposed to kill one another?' replied Inuyasha's voice, shifting throughout the treetops as the sun changed positions to send light filtering down into Jakotsu's eyes.

'And who says I'm going to kill you?' asked Jakotsu 'You're a half demon, getting slashed up with a sword isn't a big deal. I think that why I like you so much, I can cut you as much as I want, and still have fun with you afterward.' He licked the blood from the sword, and Inuyasha reminded himself that Jakotsu was male. 'It's the best of both worlds.'

Then all of a suddenly the light of the sun filtered down through the trees in blinding luminousness. It reflected off of Jakotsu's sword and went straight into his eyes. Inuyasha took his chance and rushed forward, claws outstretched as he descended towards Jakotsu.

Jakotsu turned too late, and he bowled Jakotsu over. The two of them landed outside the clearing, rolling down a hill as they grappled. Inuyasha's felt Jakotsu's sword stab him through the side as he dragged up his claws to grip him by the throat.

The ground leveled out and then they were lying on the ground, Inuyasha on top of Jakotsu, a blade through his side, their faces inches apart. The pain was significant, and humiliation was added to injury by the supremely awkward position they were in. Inuyasha suddenly became aware of how closely Jakotsu resembled a woman, the way his eyes were wide open.

'Inuyasha…' said Jakotsu 'do you think I'm pretty?'

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself off, howling in pain as Jakotsu's sword was wrenched within the wound. Gripping it by the handle, he hauled the blade out and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. 'I… I'm not into guys.'

Jakotsu pulled himself up and leaned against a different tree. 'If I was a woman, would you be into me?'

The question was an extremely disturbing one. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, trying to find some way to get himself out of this situation.

'Well, well, well,' said a thuggish voice 'what do we have here? A beautiful maiden and a half demon looks like it's our lucky day.'

A gang of humanoid demons with the heads of pigs stepped into sight, wielding swords and spears, and looking very intimidating. Inuyasha rushed forward and brutally tore out the eyes ears and tongue of the nearest thug before snapping his neck. 'Oh look, a bunch of demons! I'd better kill them Jakotsu, let's never speak of today again!'

Jakotsu smiled. 'Right.'

Meaningless carnage, was there any awkward conversation it couldn't end?

* * *

The stew was finally done. Renkotsu had made it himself, and as they eat of it Bankotsu reflected that it was very good. 'This is really good stew Renkotsu.'

'Thank you, big brother.' said Renkotsu quickly. 'I learned because I feel that a Lord who cooks his own meals is less likely to be poisoned.'

'Makes sense.' said Bankotsu. 'Hey has any of you seen Inuyasha and Jakotsu this morning? I can't find them anyway.'

'Well I think Inuyasha wanted to challenge Jakotsu to a fight.' said Renkotsu.

'Huh?' said Bankotsu 'Didn't know he swung that way. Well more stew for us I guess.'

At that moment Inuyasha and Jakotsu reemerged from the forest, covered in demon blood. Inuyasha looked quite disturbed, while Jakotsu looked to be in a supremely good mood. Bankotsu stood. 'Hey, we were just about to eat your share of the stew. Where have you been?'

'Nothing happened.' stated Inuyasha simply.

'Yeah,' said Jakotsu in a dream tone. 'nothing at all.'

Obviously, something had happened, but Bankotsu decided he'd show mercy. 'Anyway, we need to keep moving. This area is a real dud when it comes to finding work, so I figure we should look elsewhere.'

* * *

Later on, as they were traveling through the forests, they came suddenly out into a clearing and found a gang of Ronin sitting around a campfire. No sooner had they halted, and the ronin were up and drawing their swords. Soon they had the Band of Seven {with only six members} completely surrounded.

'Well, what do we have here?' asked the ronin's leader 'Fresh meat is it? Tear em to shreds boys, that equipment looks valuable.'

'You want to take this one?' asked Jakotsu in disinterest of Inuyasha.

'I wiped out the last gang.' snapped Inuyasha 'It's someone else's turn.'

'Not me,' said Renkotsu 'Gikotsu and me have a limited amount of ammunition and we're not wasting it on these scum. Mukotsu?'

'My poisons are works of art, not to be squandered!' snapped Mukotsu with a note of professional pride.

The ronin took pause, unused to being ignored. One of them rushed forward and swung at Bankotsu, who caught the man's arm while realizing that the Band was looking at him. Bankotsu closed his eyes in irritation as he crushed the man's wrist into pulp with a sickening crunch. 'Fine, I'll take them out.'

One mass slaughter later Bankotsu was cleaning the gore off his halberd. 'Y'know, I'm the leader.' he said 'I really shouldn't be dirtying my hands on these mooks.'

'Yeah, well you're also the guy who insists on getting the kill on every petty warlord we come across.' said Inuyasha 'How many does that make now anyway?'

'I have eight hundred and sixty-four,' Said Bankotsu 'of varying quality. There just aren't enough high-quality warlords to fill the one thousand man quota.'

'Can we get going?' asked Inuyasha.

'Get going to where?' asked Jakotsu in a tired tone. 'Bankotsu I'm so bored! It's been months since we ran into anyone worth slaughtering! And there just aren't any handsome guys in these bandits.'

'Save your sick fetishes and quit whining, would ya?' said Inuyasha 'The sooner we get somewhere else the sooner we can have a decent battle!'

'But it's not fair!' said Jakotsu, sitting down cross-legged amongst the corpses. 'Ever since we slaughtered three armies nobodies been doing anything but small time raids! Killing people isn't fun like this! And Renkotsu, Gikotsu and Makutso never do anything, every time we run into a gang they just say they need to save their ammo!'

'Surprisingly Jakotsu makes a good point.' said Renkotsu 'I can't help but feel as though our efforts might be better directed elsewhere.'

'Really?' asked Bankotsu 'What do you have in mind?'

'Why don't we find a castle and seize control of it.' suggested Renkotsu 'We can do it with ease. Once we have control of the surrounding area we can begin building an army to take control of the surrounding castles. With Mukotsu's poison, and my machinery we could seize control of huge swaths of territory in a few weeks.'

Inuyasha was listening, and something about Renkotsu's tone made him think he was not entirely on the level. _'What is he playing at?'_

'But what's the point of having an army?' asked Jakotsu 'There is no fun in ordering people to kill people you never even meet.'

'And once they had the equipment,' said Inuyasha 'what is to stop them from turning on us?'

'We wouldn't even need to use the army on the offensive Jakotsu.' said Renkotsu quickly. 'We just need them to keep control of the areas we conquer. Mukotsu, once we had the power we could easily arrange for you to have women who'd have no choice but to accept you. As for your concern Inuyasha you are probably right. We shouldn't give our best equipment to unreliable militias. Instead, we should give some basic equipment, and instruct them on their use. Once we have a clear idea of which ones are loyal we can-'

'No.' said Bankotsu.

There was a tense silence, and Inuyasha suddenly knew exactly why Bankotsu was turning the idea down. _'Renkotu's inventions are the lynchpin. The plan would completely sideline Bankotsu. He'd end up as a General, while Renkotsu was the real power ruling things. Bankotsu doesn't want to play second fiddle to anyone.'_

'May I ask why not?' asked Renkotsu, sounding a little annoyed.

'Oh come on Renkotsu, think about what you're suggesting?' said Bankotsu easily. 'We'd all end up having to be Lords. Deal with plagues, worry about famine. Its the simple things in life that are really enjoyable, so why don't we just enjoy being mercenaries and think about this later.'

'Of course Big Brother.' said Renkotsu, a hint of apprehension in his tone. 'It was just a suggestion.'

 _'_ _So Renkotsu isn't willing to challenge Bankotsu directly.'_ reflected Inuyasha _'That's probably the smart move, Renkotsu had a front row seat on what Bankotsu did to me, and I know I could take Renkotsu if it came to a fight.'_

'Let's move on,' said Bankotsu.

The Band of Seven journeyed onwards through marshes and wild lands, and as often happened when they were bored and without adventure, they began to discuss their seventh member. 'So who do you think it should be, Inuyasha?' asked Jakotsu 'Maybe someone with flowing white hair and acid claws.'

'Bad idea,' said Inuyasha automatically 'he'd never join us anyway.'

Jakotsu blinked, before grasping Inuyasha by the shoulders and beginning to shake him, eyes wide with childlike wonder. 'So you actually know someone with flowing white hair and acid claws? Why have you been holding out on us?'

'Actually yeah,' said Bankotsu 'where can we find this guy?'

Inuyasha blinked, before laughing and shoving Jakotsu off him, nearly keeling over in the process. 'Even if I knew, telling you wouldn't do any good. Sessomaru would never join you.'

'We've been pretty good at convincing people so far.' reflected Jakotsu.

'Look, Sesshomaru is my half brother. Unlike me he's a full demon.' said Inuyasha 'And because I'm half demon he'd only be happier if I ended up dead.' Bankotsu was only looking encouraged. 'Stop it! Seriously! Even if you went up against him and won, you'd have to kill him. He views humans as lower than dirt, there is no way he'd ever work for one. Even if you spared him he'd just keep coming after you until you were dead.'

'Sounds enchanting,' said Jakotsu, voice dreamy.

'Knock it off Jakotsu.' snapped Inuyasha.

'Alright, I trust your judgment.' said Bankotsu, shouldering Banryu. 'Renkotsu, make a note. If we ever run into Inuyasha's half brother, kill don't recruit. Or something like that.' He glanced to Inuyasha 'Or do you have a problem with that?'

'No not really,' said Inuyasha 'we're not exactly close.' It was odd how routine discussing murder had become. It was practically all they talked about anymore. Gradually they came into view of a castle which was very old and towered over them.

'Of course,' reflected Renkotsu 'that still leaves us with no new leads as to who we're going to recruit for the Band of Seven.' There was a long pause as they looked at the Castle expectantly. Nothing happened.

'Should have know it wouldn't happen a fourth time.' reflected Bankotsu 'Alright lets keep moving-'

And then there was a blood curdling scream, some ways over to their right. With nothing else to do, they followed some ways, before they came across a contingent of samurai attacking a giant. Yet the giant reached down and grasped ahold of a samurai. Dragging him up he opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Biting down upon the man at the waist, he tore the man in two, spilling blood across the field, then swallowed down his bottom half.

The remaining samurai screamed and fled in terror past the Band of Seven who remained where they were, with the stragglers being crushed in two massive fists and likewise devoured. Inuyasha looked to Bankotsu, who had the same expression he'd had before. 'No.' He said flatly.

'Not this again…' said Bankotsu in exasperation.

'Actually I agree with Inuyasha,' said Renkotsu 'very few things give one a negative reputation faster than having a cannibal on our side. Is he even human?'

'Of course I'm human you pathetic worm!' bellowed the Giant as he lumbered forward. 'I am the great Kyokotsu, and you will be my next meal.'

'Look, even if you don't have a problem with him eating people,' said Inuyasha 'what about his feats? We're a high tier organization here, you can't just let some random guy in because he looks scary. Any one of us could have killed all those samurai with less fanfare in ten seconds flat.'

Kyokotsu was drawing very near as Jakotsu sat cross legged and began to pick the petals off flowers.

'Look, I get that your just looking out for our quality Inuyasha,' said Bankotsu as Kyokotsu loomed behind him. 'but we're kind of pressed for time. We've been the Band of Six for almost two years now, and we really need to fill out the ranks.' Then he leaped into the air over Kyokotsu's hand, and spinning into the air drop kicked him in the face.

The giant fell backward, landing with a crash upon the ground as Bankotsu landed, putting the edge of Banryu to his throat. 'Okay big guy, you've got yourself an opportunity here. We're considering you for membership of the Band of Seven. You literally have to kill for the honor, so take it seriously.

Thing is, my friends and I aren't really sure you have what it takes. So here's the deal, you fight a couple battles with us. If you die, we find someone else. If you survive, and impress us we'll make you an official member?'

'…Why should I even want to join you?' wheezed the Giant.

Bankotsu smiled. 'I could behead you right now.'

'Fine, I accept.'

'You've made the right choice,' said Bankotsu 'brother. Lets keep moving.'

* * *

Of course Kyokutso did not integrate fully at first. Almost as soon as their backs were turned he reached out to snatch Jakotsu, who glanced up idly. 'Hands off!' snapped Jakotsu before slashing him across the hand with one swift movement. Kyokutso recoiled, bleeding, and continued onwards.

Later he turned on Mukotsu, only to be dosed with a surge of poison that sent him falling back, coughing uncontrollably. 'I wouldn't recommend it.' said Mukotsu. 'Most of my poisons are quite lethal.'

The next attack came when Kyokutso went after Renkotsu. However Ginkotsu grabbed his hand in one metal arm and bashed Kyokutsu across the face, giving him a black eye, and sending him reeling.

'Are you really sure I can't kill him?' asked Inuyasha.

'He's a bit rough around the edges, but I figure he'll learn his lesson eventually.' said Bankotsu with a shrug.

'Whatever you say,' said Inuyasha.

Then Kyokotsu took off running in the opposite direction from the group. Inuyasha sighed, then raced after him into the trees. Following his scent quickly, he cut Kyokutso off and drop kicked him in the forehead sending him falling back. 'Alright lets get something straight here. You don't leave the Band of Seven. Don't think I haven't tried. Now you can stop trying to kill us and help us in our battles, or you can die right here, right now.

Ya got me?'

Kyokutsu nodded mutely.

'Great,' said Inuyasha 'let's head back to the others.'

They met them waiting around. Bankotsu went to meet him, and Inuyasha halted a few feet away. It suddenly occurred to Inuyasha that he might have looked like her was running away. 'Hey, sorry I didn't tell you I was going after him. I wasn't thinking.'

'It's fine,' said Bankotsu 'I trust you.'

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, and he realized no one had ever said that to him before. 'Thanks Bankotsu.'

'So did you beat him too Inuyasha?' asked Jakotsu. 'Bankotsu, I don't think this Kyokutso guy is going to be any good. Every single one of us has thrashed him.'

'Why you insolent little-' began Kyokotsu before Jakotsu gave him a look and he halted.

'Go easy on him,' said Bankotsu 'someone has to be the weakest member. Let's give him a chance to prove himself. And if I'm wrong he'll probably get killed anyway.'

'Fine.'

Kyokutso quit attacking after being beaten down by every one of them at least twice more. Eventually they entered a village where the people cowered before them, fleeing into their houses to hide as they made their way onward. They must have looked very intimidating with Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu towering over everyone. Eventually they halted there, looking around the village. Kyokotsu eyed some children hungrily.

Inuyasha elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

'Don't get any ideas,' said Inuyasha simply.

Bankotsu walked into the center of town and spoke. 'Hey, I want to speak with the village chief! Where are you?'

An old man made his way forward, looking quite terrified. 'Greetings noble samurai, we… we are honored by your presence… how may we-'

'Who do you need killed?' asked Bankotsu simply.

'What?' said he village chief. 'I… I don't need anyone killed!'

'Not good enough,' said Bankotsu 'also untrue. This place is crawling with bandits. There has got to be at least one large gang you want knocked off. We've been trudging through this miserable territory for months and haven't found any trace of work. So I need you to hire me to kill someone, now! I won't charge you much, but I need work.'

'W-what if we can't think of a person to kill?' asked the villager.

'Well then we'll sack the town, and take all your stuff.' said Bankotsu 'Of course Inuyasha over there will probably try to keep most of you alive, but I'm not sure either of us will be able to control our friends.' He smiled. 'So, and this is the last time, who do you want dead?'

At that moment a villager rushed in. 'Chief, there is a huge force of bandits heading this way! The gangs have united and they are out for blood!'

'Them!' snapped the chieftan in panic. 'We want them dead!'

'Great,' said Bankotsu 'now aren't you glad we came along when we did? Get the treasure heaped up out here by the time we get back.'

The Band of Seven made their way out into the fields to face the oncoming force. The bandits numbered in the hundreds, some human, some demon. They were a motley force, and were posing and holding all kinds of weapons, from shovels to swords. They eyed the Band of Seven who regarded them easily.

'Kyokutso,' said Bankotsu 'I want you to lead the attack. We'll back you up.'

'Meh,' said Kyokutso 'I don't need it. These ants are nothing to me.'

A huge demon with a wolf head stepped forward. 'So here you are. The Band of Seven. You've been causing us all kinds of trouble, but it stops now! The Bandit gangs have united to crush you do gooders once and for all!'

'…Did he just call us do-gooders?' asked Inuyasha.

'That is one insult I never expected to hear.' admitted Renkotsu.

'Now then,' said Bankotsu 'I don't think you guys have any idea who you are fighting. But we've got a job to brutally murder you, so-'

And then Kyokotsu charged forward. He punched the wolf headed demon in the face so hard that his head came clean off. Swinging one massive arm had smashed aside a line of bandits, and two more such swats killed even more. The bandits converged, but he smashed them aside with ease. As the battle waged Bankotsu blinked.

'He didn't let me finish.'

'We should probably go help him,' reflected Inuyasha.

'Yeah,' said Bankotsu.

They rushed forward to where Kyokotsu was still killing his enemies by the dozens, though gradually being overwhelmed. Then the rest of the Band of Seven arrived and with their combined might slaughtered the bandits with ease. Kyokotsu survived and thrived in combat.

In the aftermath Bankotsu spoke to him directly. 'Okay,' he said 'you're in. Congratulations, you are now part of the Band of Seven.' He offered a hand, and Kyokotsu took it.

Thus the Band of Seven was complete.

Had Inuyasha but known it, it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

You know its kind of a testament to how boring Kyokotsu is as a character that Renkotsu is more prominent in his introduction episode than he is. I wanted to elaborate upon Renkotsu's reason for chafing under the service of Bankotsu, and this seemed as good a time as any to show it.

Interesting fact, the first half of this chapter was created at the last minute. I decided I didn't have a good enough word count with the whole Kyokotsu arc, so I added a fight between Jakotsu and Inuyasha. Just to be clear, the reason that this story isn't labeled slash is because **_Jakotsu_** is one of the title characters. The fact is that any story which includes an in character Jakotsu is almost certainly going to be slash on some level.

As for why Inuyasha is affected, he doesn't fully think of Jakotsu as male. Hell, **_I_** don't fully think of Jakotsu as male. Just to be clear here, if Jakotsu was female, then she would have become a love interest for Inuyasha at this point in the chapter.


	7. The betrayal

**Chapter Seven: The Betrayal**

It was a starry night, peaceful and filled with a tranquility which belied the war torn land which existed beneath it. The Band of Seven had made their camp by a lake, and Inuyasha was on watch. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were sleeping some ways beyond the light of the campfire, while Mukotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu were all asleep closer to the fire. The half demon made his way away from his friends to where Jakotsu was sitting at the edge of the grassy hilltop, staring up at the stars. Inuyasha sat down beside him.

'So I just realized something about our group.' said Jakotsu, not looking at him.

'Yeah, what is it?' asked Inuyasha.

'Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, and Inuyasha,' said Jakotsu, rattling off their names. 'you're the odd one out.'

'Yeah well,' Said Inuyasha 'I'm used to it. I never belonged anywhere until I joined you guys really.'

'Why did you have to go and ruin it then?' asked Jakotsu.

'What do you mean?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'Well we only needed one kotsu more to complete a whole team based on the name.' said Jakotsu 'But then we recruited you and the whole thing fell apart.'

'Alright hold on,' said Inuyasha 'I was the first person you recruited anyway, so there was absolutely no way you could have known everyone else would have kotsu in their name. Two, it's a really stupid gimmick.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Jakotsu and Inuyasha looked up at the stars for a long time. Then after a moment Jakotsu turned and reached out to began fiddling with Inuyasha's ears.

'Hey stop it!' snapped Inuyasha, warding him off.

'Sorry, it's just I've been wanting to cut them off for over a year now.' said Jakotsu wistfully, even as he withdrew his hands. 'This is kind of nice too though.'

'Jakotsu, has anyone ever told you that you are a really sick person?' asked Inuyasha in resigned irritation.

'Yeah,' said Jakotsu 'it's a regular epidemic with us. I think we're all a little sick inside.'

'Remind me why I'm still here then?' asked Inuyasha, already knowing his answer.

'Because you're one of us, obviously,' said Jakotsu matter of factly.

'Yeah,' said Inuyasha 'I guess I am.'

They passed the rest of the night in silence. Eventually, Jakotsu leaned back and fell asleep while watching the skies above. Only then did Inuyasha allow himself to smile. Overhead the stars remained beautiful.

* * *

A breeze ran through the grass, sending yellow flowers swaying in the wind. Amidst this the sister of Kikyo, Kaede, rushed through the trees, black hair flowing behind her. Such was her haste that Kaede did not stop to admire the fields around her or the sun which lit all the world in a delightfully warm day.

'Sister Kikyo, Sister Kikyo where are you?!' Her voice held a note of desperation in it. Their parents were long since gone to sickness, and Kikyo remained her only family.

She found Kikyo standing amidst a circle of stones, dark hair flowing around her pale skin as she held her bow in an idle grip. Kikyo glanced back to see her approaching, holding no expression. The priestess had brown eyes, which Kaede had been told she had to match.

'Sister Kikyo!' she cried again.

'Stand back Kaede,' said Kikyo in a stern tone.

It was then that Kaede saw the second figure, standing in the shadow of one of the stones. She was very beautiful, but in a different way from Kikyo. She was elegant, appearing almost as nobility, though she held a sword in her hand. Kaede recognized her, for she and Kikyo had made way for her on the road once before. It was Tsubaki, one of Kikyo's fellow priestesses.

Tsubaki made her way forward, then halted to glance to Kaede. 'That young girl, I assume she must be your little sister.'

Kikyo did not respond, and soon a vortex of dark power appeared in the skies above. Kikyo and Tsubaki glanced up to where the vortex churned, tensing noticeably. 'You may wish to think twice about this,' said Tsubaki 'I am perfectly capable of handling it alone. Go with your sister and take cover.'

So Kikyo and Tsubaki must have sensed the same power, and gone to face it. Which meant Kaede was just going to be in the way. A stinging sense ran through her as she watched them there, elegant and powerful.

'Don't worry about us,' replied Kikyo,

'How typical of you,' reflected Tsubaki 'your own sister may be in danger, and yet you refuse to back down and take protection.'

Even as they spoke a swarm of snakelike demons emerged growling and snarling into the open air. They descended quickly, rushing at Tsubaki and Kikyo with obvious hostile intent. One of them snaked towards Kaede, who rushed to hide behind a rock as the battle began! One of the beasts rushed towards Kaede, maw opened wide. Kaede covered her face with her hands and waited for the end to come. It never did, for an arrow launched from Kikyo's bow slew the creature, which shattered into pieces.

Another creature which charged Kikyo suffered a similar fate as Kikyo fired arrow after arrow, destroying everything in sight. So the battle continued.

Tsubaki had to admit that she had something of an obsession with Kikyo. When they had been trained at the temple, they had been rivals, and Tsubaki had striven to defeat her. As she hacked and slashed the demons around her, fighting back to back with Kikyo, Tsubaki reflected that her obsession had not waned in the time they had been separate.

'You are a cold woman indeed, Kikyo!' proclaimed Tsubaki as she slashed everything in sight. 'No, you are not a woman. You are a priestess.'

Loosing another arrow she slew another demon.

From where she watched behind a rock, Kaede decided that someday she wanted to be like Kikyo her sister, a priestess, and a powerful one at that. Yet another creature, a spider crawled up onto the body of one of its slain minions. It had been summoning the beasts in order to devour them and become greater than it was. Yet its plans had been foiled here.

'Curse you,' he said 'this is not over. Not by a long shot.'

* * *

It had been entertaining working with Kikyo, reflected Tsubaki, and as they departed the village she realized that her desire for Kikyo was entirely one-sided. Tsubaki stewed over this and reflected that it was unlikely that they would meet again after this. There were many villages within Japan in need of a Priestess, and it was all to likely that one or both of them might die in battle. Or, as was also possible, Kikyo might settle down with a man. It was a definite possibility with her beauty, and the idea of someone else marrying Kikyo made Tsubaki very angry for some reason. She certainly wouldn't have any such problems, for her interest in men was nonexistent.

'Are you certain you don't want a reward for your troubles?' asked Tsubaki, not letting a hint of her inner thoughts show in her voice.

'Yes,' said Kikyo 'keep it for yourself Tsubaki.' How much was she aware?

'Very well then,' said Tsubaki 'I accept your kindness.' Then, halting, a thought occurred. 'Kikyo, let me give you a piece of advice, from one Priestess to another. When a Priestess abandons all feelings they attain their true power. Then again… its only natural for a woman to fall in love.'

Kikyo glanced back in amusement. 'Fall in love?' she asked, 'You think I would fall in love?'

Oh yes, she definitely knew and was taunting Tsubaki with it. The idea of being jilted only made the curse she now cast more satisfying. 'Mark my words,' said Tsubaki, before summoning her power. 'you must not fall in love. You must never allow any man to desire you, for if you do meet such a man you will die a violent death.'

If Kikyo grasped her meaning, which Tsubaki was sure she did, she did not show it. She smiled and allowed her features to relax, before turning away. 'I'll keep that in mind.' Then she and Kaede continued on their way.

Tsubaki allowed a small smile to come to her features. She'd killed a lot of demons with her arch rival, made a great deal of money in the process, and ensured that if she couldn't have Kikyo no one could. It had been a good day.

* * *

It had happened so quickly, without any warning. It had taken every ounce of self control Kikyo had to not break her front, to give Tsubaki the satisfaction of seeing her shock. She'd been aware of Tsubaki's unhealthy fixation upon her, longer perhaps then even Tsubaki. Yet she'd never expected her to act so quickly, and with so little provocation. One moment they had been entirely civil, almost friendly, and then Tsubaki had cursed her.

'Tsubaki is unscrupulous, I'll say that much for her.' said Kikyo, keeping how much she was disturbed out of her voice. 'That was a curse she just placed on me, Kaede.'

'A curse?' asked Kaede, sounding concerned.

'Its okay,' said Kikyo, as much to reassure herself as Kaede. 'there is nothing to worry about. If there is one thing I'm sure of its that I'll never fall in love.'

* * *

Some time later, after many adventures and bloodthirsty battles, the group journeyed through a barren wasteland with many rocky outcroppings. The heat was blistering and they saw no sign of action for the longest time. Then, just as the sun was waning before them, a great host of samurai appeared over the hill and descended upon them, hostile intent evident.

Jakotsu slashed through them with his sword, as Inuyasha tore them apart with his hands. Kyokotsu crushed them with his size, even as Renkotsu burned them with his fiery breath. Mukotsu poisoned them en masse, as Ginkotsu's buzz saws tore them to shreds. Bankotsu himself slew many, cleaving the leaders head from his shoulders with one blow.

And in the end when the last enemy fell the Band of Seven stood victorious.

Then they continued as if nothing had happened. It was all too simple, and something about the situation didn't seem right to Inuyasha. 'Hey, does anyone have any idea as to why an army of samurai just charged us right out of nowhere and tried to kill us?'

'Don't know, don't care.' admitted Bankotsu.

'Haven't you ever heard the expression about not looking a gift horse in the mouth?' asked Jakotsu.

'It does seem odd,' admitted Renkotsu, the sole voice of reason. 'perhaps one of the Lords whose army we defeated wants revenge.'

'I told you I didn't really care, didn't I?' asked Bankotsu. 'Look what's the big deal? We killed the army. Evil plan foiled, we are victorious. Let's not go crazy getting worked up over nothing. Besides, I've got a job all lined up for us, one that should be entertaining for all involved.'

That satisfied just about everyone, and they pressed on northward. They found themselves walking through a pleasant forest. The trees on either side were full and healthy, and they pressed onwards at an easy gait. 'That last battle was a lot of fun wasn't it?' said Jakotsu suddenly, brimming with energy.

'I guess,' said Inuyasha.

'Grraa,' put in Ginkotsu, unusually talkative.

'Maybe this next job will be just as enjoyable.' suggested Jakotsu.

'Maybe,' agreed Renkotsu 'what do you think Big Brother?'

'Will it be fun?' Jakotsu pressed him.

'Yes,' said Bankotsu 'I rather think it will be.' He paused as they came to a gap in the trees which revealed a fortress standing above them. 'Look there, the castle.'

The castle was build with its back to a cliff, and was surrounded on one side by cliffs. Such a powerful fortification would no doubt make it a very difficult position to attack. The Band of Seven made their way up to the gates, and entered to stand flanked on either side by guards. Inuyasha glanced warily about him, for though he was confident they could defeat those around him, something about the situation was bugging him. A masked man clad in black armor came forward, and Bankotsu walked forward to meet him halfway. 'So who is this guy?' asked Jakotsu.

'He's the general of the samurai of this castle.' said Renkotsu.

'Your kidding,' said Jakotsu, sounding disappointed 'isn't the Lord himself going to appear?'

'My Lord wants you to attack a certain village in the eastern lands.' said the General.

'As an advance team?' surmised Bankotsu.

'If the Band of Seven is as good as the rumors say it should be no problem.' stated the General.

'If you meet our price,' said Bankotsu.

'My Lord has instructed me to pay whatever you demand.' said the Samurai.

'Then we accept.' said Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's price was far higher than anything the Band of Seven had been paid before. It was more than ten times their normal rates, and would be crippling for even the wealthiest Lord.

'Of course.' stated the General. 'As we said, any price.'

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. _'Somethings wrong here. He didn't even blink.'_

As they departed the castle and began heading east he approached Bankotsu. 'Bankotsu, something is wrong here.' he repeated his thoughts. 'That General didn't even blink at your price. He's up to something.'

'What are you scared of samurai now?' asked Bankotsu 'That doesn't seem like you, Inuyasha.'

'I'm not afraid.' said Inuyasha 'I just think we should be careful.'

'Relax will ya?' said Bankotsu 'There is no way that General can take us, even with his entire army. If he tries to cheat us, the Band of Seven will make an example of him.'

'Yeah,' said Inuyasha doubtfully. 'I'll bet.'

They set out at once and traversed onwards towards their destination. The village was far larger than they had expected, and guarded by a small force of soldiers, hardly a challenge in truth.

'Take that!' cried Jakotsu as he slashed apart a number of guards. Their blood spilled over the ground as their hacked off limbs hit the ground alongside broken weapons.

Mukotsu unleashed his poison upon a swarm of soldiers, laughing as he did it. They clutched their eyes as their complexion became dark and looks of horror came to their faces. Kyokotsu smashed aside a line of the defenders with an inhuman grin upon his face. Bones were shattered, and skulls crushed. Renkotsu breathed his fire drink upon a swath of them, consuming them in the flames. Their skin was blackened and charred when he was done, and Renkotsu breathed even more of it afterwards, starting a fire in one of the houses.

Inuyasha for his part, couldn't get into the spirit of things as he knocked out the several soldiers he had faced. This fight wasn't even fair. Something was very wrong here. Later on Bankotsu and his team were assembled beneath the shade of a cliff face. Inuyasha didn't like it, for it felt too exposed.

'That was easy.' said Bankotsu with a laugh as he sat on a rock.

'It was over much too quickly.' noted Jakotsu.

'Yes,' agreed Ginkotsu. 'no kidding.'

'These pathetic Lords and their warriors are no match for the Band of Seven.' noted Jakotsu.

'Tell me Big Brother,' said Renkotsu 'don't you think it is about time that we found a castle of our own to become Lords and masters of. Think of it, you could even become Shogun.'

Bankotsu contemplated it for a moment, chewing a leaf in his mouth. 'I think it would be too much trouble.' That got a hearty laugh from the group, everyone seemed in a good mood. That just caused Inuyasha to stare more intently at the ground.

'What about you, Renkotsu?' asked Bankotsu 'Do you want to become a Lord or Shogun?'

'No, Big Brother,' said Renkotsu 'I think you'd be far better suited than I.'

'Hey I'll even help you if you want me to.' said Bankotsu, removing the leaf from his mouth. 'My own ambition is simply to kill as many people as humanly possible.' He threw the leaf away. 'Now that excites me.'

'Yeah…' said Jakotsu. 'what a turn on!'

'We should leave. Now.' said Inuyasha in a low tone.

They looked up in surprise. 'Whats the big deal, Inuyasha?' asked Bankotsu.

'Yeah, why the long face?' asked Jakotsu.

'Haven't you guys felt anything off about this mission?' asked Inuyasha 'Didn't that village seem a little pitiful compared to our usual assignments.'

'What's your point?' asked Renkotsu.

'The General didn't need us to take that village,' said Inuyasha 'he could have taken it on his own. So why the hell would he agree to pay us any price? And then put up with a price so outrageous that even the richest Lord would be made bankrupt by it.' Something occurred to him, an idle curiosity which incensed his paranoia. 'Renkotsu, how much fire do you have left?'

'I… may have gotten carried away.' admitted Renkotsu 'I used it all up.'

'Mukotsu, what about your poison?' asked Inuyasha.

'I'm all out I'm afraid.'

'Ginkotsu, your ammunition?'

'All out.' said Ginkotsu.

Inuyasha suddenly looked up, a smell coming to his nostrils. 'There are soldiers approaching us.'

'Well we are the advance team.' said Bankotsu.

'From all sides except the south!' snapped Inuyasha 'Bankotsu, you said you trusted my judgement once. Well trust it now, and let's get the hell out of here before we're completely hemmed in!'

There was silence for a moment. It was not in Bankotsu's nature to back down from a confrontation, even if it was the only way to survive. Yet now the rest of the Band were looking unsteady. '…Alright fine,' said Bankotsu 'let's move everyone. If your wrong about this, though, and we lose our payment I'm taking it out of your share.'

The group sped away from the cliffside. And not a moment too soon, for they had hardly gotten half a mile before a host of soldiers bearing blue banners rushed out of the trees to array themselves against where they had been a minute before. Jakotsu rose up, hoisting his sword.

'It just looks like more of the guys we fought before.' said Jakotsu.

'Keep running!' snapped Inuyasha 'They are only the first wave!'

His words proved prophetic, as soon a great contingent of archers rushed up to line the hill, guarded by the black masked general. Other forces clad in green and violet came on other sides. Had they not retreated when they had, they would have been completely surrounded on all sides but one. A last desperate race then ensued, as the twanging of thousands of bows were launched at them.

The arrows arced through the sky, falling down towards them. Yet they fell short of their mark, and the Band of Seven fled away. The samurai pursued, but they found themselves unable to keep up and maintain their formation. The black masked general rallied his forces, and pulled them back. Even so, the Band of Seven did not stop running, until they were sweating from exertion and red of face. The near miss had spooked them badly. At last they stopped to rest upon a hill, where they stood exhausted.

'That…' Bankotsu breathed heavily. 'that was close.'

'What happened?' asked Jakotsu, not fully comprehending. 'Why did we run?'

'Because we were out of ammunition, and sitting ducks in a disadvantageous position.' stated Inuyasha 'We got cocky, and wasted all our ranged power on that village and the army before it. We have to be more careful in the future.'

'Those Lords,' said Renkotsu 'they were from many different factions.'

'So the Lords have united against us?' asked Mukotsu 'Why should they do that?'

'Because we're too bloodthirsty,' said Inuyasha 'and because most of us are human.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Jakotsu.

'Inuyasha is right,' said Renkotsu 'think about it, when a demon wipes out an entire army of samurai no one takes it seriously. But we're not demons. We're only human.'

'Yeah, but we slaughter just as many armies as any demon.' noted Jakotsu. 'Why should it matter?'

'Because when we mere mortals slaughter them en masse, we make the samurai look like a joke.' said Renkotsu 'It undermines their credibility.'

'He's right.' said Inuyasha 'And we've gone out of our way to provoke and make fools of the samurai. Now they hate us more than they hate each other.'

A silence now fell over the group, as their gaze all soon turned to Bankotsu, expecting some kind of response. Bankotsu remained totally silent, Banryu stuck into the ground before him. Eyes distant. Finally he stood up. 'You know what Inuyasha, you're right.' he said, standing up. 'It's about time we took off the kid gloves.' He drew up Banryu and set it on his shoulder. 'Mukotsu how long until you can restock your arsenals?'

'I need to gather herbs that grow mostly in swampy regions.' said Mukotsu 'Once I have enough of those, I have everything I need to make plenty of poison.'

'Fine, Renkotsu, what about you and Ginkotsu?'

'I have all the materials I need for more gunpowder in my cave.' said Renkotsu 'I just need to get back there.'

'Great,' said Bankotsu 'alright Renkotsu you and Ginkotsu will restock your equipment. Mukotsu, take Kyokotsu for a guard and get what you need. Jakotsu, Inuyasha and I will deal with anyone who tries to pursue you.'

'Understood Big Brother.' said Renkotsu 'We'll be back soon enough.'

'This should prove a simple matter.' said Mukotsu 'Yet I would like to know what we mean to do once we have restocked?'

'Isn't it obvious?' asked Bankotsu 'We're gonna make an example of the masked general. No one betrays the Band of Seven and gets away with it. Now get going!'

As Mukotsu and Renkotsu's groups disappeared into the woods, the group seemed somehow diminished. Jakotsu looked around at the forests, in an uncharacteristically melancholy appearance. Bankotsu stood with his back to them, watching Renkotsu and Mukotsu fade into the terrain. Inuyasha sniffed at the air, a scent coming to his nostrils. 'Bankotsu,' he said 'there is a group of three soldiers heading towards us. They are tracking us. If they report we've split up we're in trouble.' Yet Bankotsu did not immediately reply. Inuyasha turned to Jakotsu. 'Jakotsu, take care of them.'

'As you wish.' said Jakotsu before stalking into the trees.

There was a sound of screams and then utter silence.

'Are you alright?' asked Inuyasha of Bankotsu.

'Nothing is the same anymore.' said Bankotsu bitterly.

* * *

The Band of Seven were too dangerous to be allowed to exist, even in this age of war. That was why the Lords had united as one to take them out. That was why the trap had been laid. Yet their demon pet had warned them away, smelled them coming. Now they had lost their last, best chance to take them out.

'General,' said a soldier 'our scouts tracking the Band of Seven have not reported back.'

'I see,' said the General 'that was to be expected. The Band of Seven will not simply leave. They will return, and I mean to be ready to face them when they do. Send runners to all the Lords of all the places the Band of Seven have visited! Tell them their chance for vengeance is now!'

'What of the demon, milord?'

'They have a powerful demon in their pay,' said the General 'so we will hire demon slayers.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well the betrayal finally happened. And hey, the Band of Seven are still alive. In my first draft the Band of Seven just got ambushed like in canon, but really, where is the fun in that? Maybe the Band of Seven have only delayed the inevitable here, or maybe the destiny of Inuyasha has changed more than we expected.

Oh and Kikyo makes her first appearance, in what is a scene more or less ripped straight from the canon story.

What will happen?

Find out next time, on Inuyasha of the Band of Seven.


	8. Preparations

**Chapter Eight: Preparations**

While on a journey, Onigumo came across a village under attack by bandits. With amusement, he observed as the men were killed, and the comely women were raped before being chained to sell as slaves. The children were also chained. 'Ever since the Band of Seven started making war on the Lords, all their armies have gone off to fight them. There is nothing left to protect such outlying territories.'

He felt no real sympathy for the people being murdered, for Onigumo took amusement from the darkness of the world, and refused to lament anything. He was not as other men, though the reason he did not know. Privately he suspected that somewhere along his family line, one of his sires had taken a demon wife.

Whatever the case he pressed down the cliff towards the bandits revelry. The fools had set not guard, and before anyone could say anything he was sitting in front of the bandits chief, a man named Kansuke who he had met previously. Kansuke has his hair tied back, and had a top knot of black hair. At his side was a sword.

'Onigumo?' asked Kansuke 'What are you doing here?'

'I have learned of a power you may be interested in.' said Onigumo 'One which now lies practically defenseless without the lords to defend it. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Jewel of Four Souls?'

'No.' said Kansuke flatly. 'What does it do?'

'It is said that it is able to grant any wish a person desires,' said Onigumo 'no matter how small or large. Anything.'

'Any wish I want, huh?' asked Kansuke, raising an eyebrow.

'It currently is in the hands of the Priestess Kikyo,' said Onigumo 'a mere girl who should prove a simple matter for you to defeat.'

'Well I think I'll go see it for myself. Still, its probably best not to tell the men.' he glanced back. 'Tell me where I can find this Kikyo.'

Onigumo smiled and then he told him.

* * *

A few minutes later Kansuke approached his second in command, a short bulky man. 'I'm going off on a personal errand. You men wait here and enjoy yourselves until I return.' Then he slipped away into the darkness and was lost from sight. A whim then occurred to Onigumo then approached Kansuke's second in command and spoke. 'So, it seems your master has gone off into the blue seeking adventure.'

'The boss does what he likes?'

'And do you benefit?' asked Onigumo 'What does he do except sit atop a horse? Haven't you ever wondered what he is really looking for?'

'What do you mean?'

'He wants to find a treasure, but he won't share it with any of you.' said Onigumo 'If I were you, I would simply pack up and leave. Take your stolen goods and sell them for whatever you desire. Be free of him.' He put a note of urgency into his voice.

'…Yeah, yer right.' said the second in command.

The bandit gang of Kansuke took Onigumo's advice, and left their Bandit leader, disobeying his instructions and leaving that village that very day. Onigumo sat down, satisfied with his work. He had always had the power of speechcraft, he could appeal to people's darker sides and convince them to do the things they secretly wanted to do, but which morality would not allow.

Even so, he was not quite satisfied with his day's work. So he stood and began to make his way through the forests, seeking an opportunity. He found one when he saw Renkotsu and Ginkotsu of the Band of Seven wandering the lands. Onigumo smiled, this would be interesting…

* * *

The demonslayers village was walled by a palisade, with as few buildings as necessary. There was no castle that overlooked it, for the Lord of that placed lived among his populace. Everyone in that place focused all their attentions on working to slay demons, whether by forging weapons to slay the beasts, creating wards to halt the creatures, or learning to fight them on their own.

It was out of the well, well defended, and went totally untouched by the samurai. The demons were the enemies of all, and everyone had an interest in seeing them destroyed. As a result of this, it had become famous in the region and hated by the lesser demons of Japan.

That was why the masked general approached the walls himself, rather than sending a messenger. Their participation was too important to leave this to a subordinate. It had been a hard ride, and his muscles ached from endless days of riding as the gatekeeper looked down upon him.

'Halt, who goes there!' called the gatekeeper.

'I am a general who represents a coalition of the Lords of the land!' cried back the masked general 'I would speak with your leader at once on a matter of the greatest urgency!'

He waited there outside the village for some time, before the gates creaked open and a man emerged. He was an ordinary looking man, holding on his back what appeared to be a giant boomerang. On his shoulder rested a yellow cat creature with two tails and black stripes. He approached the masked general. 'I am Shako, and I represent the demonslayers village. I will hear what you have to say.'

'Tell me, have you heard of the Band of Seven?' asked the masked general.

'A group of human mercenaries who fight for the highest bidder.' said Shako 'In truth, we do not concern ourselves with human foes. If you wish us to hunt them, you are wasting your time here.'

'They are a serious threat not only to us,' said the masked general 'but to everyone in Japan. Their bloodlust knows no bounds, and they commit atrocities wherever they are sent. They must be stopped, lest men like them come to rule Japan.'

'Be that as it may,' said Shako 'I hunt demons. Not humans.'

'It is for that purpose that I have come to you,' the masked general assured him 'the Band of Seven has a pet demon, who goes by the name of Inuyasha. He discovered the trap we laid for the Band of Seven and allowed them to escape. My samurai will handle his fellows, however, we will require your assistance eliminating him.'

Shako remained silent for a moment. 'A demon you say? Working with humans?' he glanced to his cat thing. 'What do you think, Kirara? Shall we hunt this one?'

A high pitched yowl of approval came from Kirara, and it leaped off of him to transform into a massive sabre toothed cat with a flaming tail. It roared skyward, and the general controlled his horse, keeping stoic faced.

'You work with demons?' asked the general.

'Kirara is a guardian of my family line,' said Shako, petting the creature. 'I assure you she is quite safe. Not tame, but only demons need fear her.'

'So long as Inuyasha dies,' said the general 'I care not what company you keep. Do this, and I will pay you well.' He motioned to his soldiers, who brought forth a chest of gold.

'For now, I must return to my armies and muster them for the hunt.' The masked general turned his horse and rode away without further words.

Shako watched the masked general depart with a pensive expression. Finally, he glanced at his warriors. 'Remain here and prepare for war, I'm going hunting. I may need your aid before the end.' Then he mounted Kirara, who leaped into the and rode her away.

As they flew away Kirara gave him a look. 'I know,' said Shako 'I have a bad feeling about this mission too. If I fall, my son will take over in my place when he is of age.'

* * *

Kaede awoke one night with a start, having had a terrible nightmare that was now just beyond the grasp of her thoughts. Throwing off her covers, she stood from her bedroll and made her way out of the house. There on the doorstep, she saw her sister Kikyo, facing down a man on horseback with dark armor. Kikyo had her bow in hand, but no arrow was strung to it.

'You are the famous Priestess Kikyo, are you not?' asked the masked man.

'I am, what can I do for you?' replied Kikyo politely.

'I wish to hire your services.' said the masked man.

'I do not take payment for my deeds.' replied Kikyo evenly.

'Be that as it may, the mercenaries known as the Band of Seven have become a threat to all Japan.' said the masked general. 'The demon known as Inuyasha is their greatest servant. Slay him, and you will earn the eternal gratitude of the Lords of the Land.'

Kikyo remained silent for a long, long time. Kaede had heard about the Band of Seven many times during her journeys with Kikyo. They were held in terror and awe by all who had met them, and no one who had ever faced them had lived to tell the tale. Finally, Kikyo spoke: '…I will investigate this matter, and make my own judgments on it.'

'My thanks to you priestess,' said the masked general. 'and farewell.' Then he rode away into the night, as lightning flashed around them.

'Kaede,' said Kikyo 'get your things. We will see what we can learn about this Inuyasha.'

'Yes, big sister,' said Kaede.

It looked like they were about to embark on another journey.

* * *

Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Jakotsu sat around a campfire looking at one another. They had been watching for any pursuers who might target Renkotsu or Mukotsu, yet so far nothing had come of that. They were currently among the most wanted people in Japan and had entire armies searching for them. And boy was it boring.

'Bankotsu,' whined Jakotsu 'this is so boring! Can't we do another job or something?'

'Jakotsu, whose going to give us a job?' asked Inuyasha 'The Lords who are trying kill us?'

'But we aren't doing anything!' said Jakotsu, falling back on her back and looking up at the sky. 'When are they going to send an army for us to kill?!'

'They're probably conserving their forces.' said Bankotsu ruefully 'They don't want to get picked off one by one, so they plan to lock us in place and come at us all at once. Actually…' he looked up. 'how are they feeding all these soldiers?'

'They probably have supply lines arranged ahead of time,' said Jakotsu 'they would have to if they meant to keep the army on the field for any length of time. Come to think of it, they were probably planning this thing for months.'

'Well, we did kind of humiliate them.' reflected Inuyasha, before he realized. 'Since when do you know anything about logistics?'

'Everyone made me read Sun Tzu when I was a kid.' said Jakotsu 'It was really boring. My father wanted me to be a tactician.'

'…I thought you and Bankotsu were street rats,' said Inuyasha, surprised.

'Well he was, I sort of ran away.' said Jakotsu 'See my father always wanted a son, and I identified as female. So I took to wearing women's clothing and killing people. Good times.'

There was a very long silence as Inuyasha tried to work out exactly what gender that made Jakotsu. The fact that he mentioned his Father wanted a son implied that Jakotsu was something other than a son, while the statement that he identified as female implied that he was in fact male. He was back to square one, he eventually concluded.

'…All that aside,' said Bankotsu 'Jakotsu is right, we're not getting anything done here.' He stood up and grabbed Banryu. 'Let's go sack a castle.'

Jakotsu sat up, starry-eyed. 'Brother Bankotsu, do you really mean that?'

'Of course,' said Bankotsu with a roguish smile. 'after all their armies are all away from home.'

'Great, which castle?' asked Inuyasha.

'I figure we'll walk a random direction,' said Bankotsu 'and destroy the first castle we see.'

'Sure, why not,' said Inuyasha 'it's not as if we have anything better to do.'

Thus they began to journey once more.

* * *

Mukotsu made his way through the swamp, occasionally kneeling down to pick herbs. Kyokotsu watched the small man take the various plants into a basket, which grew steadily fuller by the moment. As it happened, Kyokotsu reflected that Mukotsu would be easy prey for him at this stage. He had no poison with which to fight back, and his small nature would be easy to overcome. Yet Kyokotsu found he didn't want to kill him. They were both part of the Band of Seven now, part of the same group.

So he watched. Mukotsu probably wouldn't taste very good anyway.

Mukotsu filled his basket and headed over to Kyokotsu. 'We're finished here, Kyokotsu. Now I just need to get back to one of my houses and create new poisons.'

He led him up a hill to a deserted shack, where Mukotsu set about breaking the herbs down, and stirring them into the poisons as planned. Kyokotsu waited outside, too large to fit into the shack. After a moment Mukotsu departed. 'Alright, the paralysis poison is done! Now we need to work on the more lethal varieties.' He passed Kyokotsu a basket. 'Hold this for me, would you. If you carry several baskets, we should be able to make fewer trips.'

This was going to be a long day.

The work took hours, and when they finally finished the waning hours of daylight were upon them, and a mist had risen over the land. Kyokotsu was burdened with many baskets, which reached up to in front of his face and the giant found himself stumbling beneath the weight of the herbs. 'How do you carry… all these…'

'I store some of it,' said Mukotsu 'and the rest loses much of its volume once you turn it into poison.' Then Mukotsu halted quite suddenly, and Kyokotsu nearly stepped on him.

'What? Why are we-'

'Silence, Kyokotsu,' said Mukotsu 'look there.'

Kyokotsu looked to the side, and there saw a beautiful and delicious looking woman, gathering herbs. She had long dark hair, and was dressed in red and white, and had a bow slung over her shoulder. '…Can I eat her?'

'No you fool, that would be a complete waste!' hissed Mukotsu 'We'll head back to the shack, and drop this off, then get the paralyzing poison. Quickly, now, we don't have much time!'

They reached the shack, and quickly put the baskets away before grabbing Mukotsu's poison and heading back to where they had seen the woman. As they ran, Kyokotsu thought about the situation. 'When she rejects you, can I eat her?' asked Kyokotsu.

'There is no certainty she will reject me.' said Mukotsu, sounding annoyed at the implication.

'Yeah, but even if she doesn't you'll take offense and kill her anyway.' said Kyokotsu 'So when you are done with here, I'd like to eat her.'

'Fine, fine,' said Mukotsu 'but only once I'm done with the body.'

This looked like the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

Alas, promising beginnings were marred by the fact that by the woman was gone. Mukotsu cursed repeatedly, stamping one tiny foot in the marshy ground as he lamented his loss. Kyokotsu stepped forward, looking at the ground with his eyes. 'There are tracks here,' said Kyokotsu 'they look to belong to a woman. They head off in this direction. If we follow them, we should find her.'

Mukotsu looked at him in a new light. 'You can track?'

'I hunt men and beasts alike for my food,' said Kyokotsu 'I had to learn.'

Thus the two friends set off with renewed vigor in search of their prey.

* * *

Renkotsu worked the forge of his hideout day and night without relent. He manufactured bullets for his guns, refilled his flame flask, and created dozens of more shells than Ginkotsu could actually hold. He busied himself with a determined gait to and fro that Ginkotsu recalled from when he was a child. A slight smile came to Ginkotsu at the memory, as the bald man worked quickly, and created gunpowder at a swift rate.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow fell over the entrance to the cave, blocking out the meager light. Renkotsu turned around in one swift movement and raised his gun, cocking it back. Before him stood a man clad in violet, with long dark hair who slowly made his way down into the cave.

'Stay where you are.' snapped Renkotsu 'Identify yourself!'

'I am Onigumo,' said the man 'and I have some information for you.'

'Speak it quickly.' said Renkotsu. 'I have little time, and no desire to be discovered.'

'Have you ever heard of the sacred jewel?' asked Onigumo.

'Of course,' said Renkotsu 'it's an old wives tale told to children. A jewel that can grant one any wish.' Ginkotsu remembered that Renkotsu had talked with him about finding it one day, long ago.

'Far from an old wives tale,' laughed the man 'for it has been found.'

'Hardly,' scoffed Renkotsu 'if it had been found, we'd know by the Lord who wielded it.'

'Yet it was not found by a lord,' said Onigumo 'it was found by a demonslayer. And he decided, in his limited view, that its power must never fall into the right hands to wield it. So he brought it to a powerful master, who in turn directed him to a Priestess who goes by the name of Kikyo, hoping that she would be able to purify it. This was two years ago, and she has not been able to do so.

All you need do is slay the priestess, and take the jewel and its power will be yours.'

'And why should you tell us this then?' asked Renkotsu 'What do you stand to gain from all this?'

Onigumo laughed in a manner overconfident for one at gunpoint. 'I enjoy watching people die trying to seize the jewel for themselves. It has become something of a hobby of mine.'

'And now that you've told me this, you expect me to cooperate?' asked Renkotsu, raising an eyebrow. 'You haven't thought this through, have you?'

'Hardly,' said Onigumo 'you are far from the first person I have informed of this. Always they go about their business, but in the end, they succumb to the lure of the jewel and-'

There was a sound like a thunderclap as Renkotsu shot him. Blood spurted from his shoulder, and Onigumo stumbled back gasping, falling to the side of the cave while screaming in pain. Red stained the cave floor.

'You aren't very bright are you?' asked Renkotsu. 'I had an incentive to kill you when you walked into my secret base of operations. And that was before you explained your entire plan to me.'

Onigumo struggled to his feet and climbed up to the cave entrance, and was shot in the back by Renkotsu, and fell down from view. Renkotsu picked up his rifle from where it lay by the edge of the cave and walked to stand above. The bloodstains indicated that Onigumo had landed at the base of the hill, but he was no longer there. Instead, he was fleeing through the forest.

Renkotsu raised his rifle, took aim, and fired.

Onigumo was pierced through the chest and fell down, coughing up blood, only to rise again and keep running. He was dripping blood over the fields. Renkotsu glanced back to Ginkotsu.

'He's quite persistent isn't he?' he asked in amusement. 'Whatever the case, he won't last long with those injuries. The only question is if he can tell anyone about this hideout.' He glanced back to the forge sadly. 'We'll use up the rest of the materials to supply a surprise for whoever comes here.'

Then they set to work.

* * *

Onigumo would not die here. He was bleeding heavily and limping as he rushed through the woods, looking for help. He was making vaguely for a castle he remembered passing, but it was entirely reflexive. His every muscle was in sheer agony as he crossed over rock and under a tree. Finally, he came to the castle gates and slammed his fist upon them.

'Open the gates!' he called 'The Band of Seven! The Band of Seven is here!'

The doors opened, and Onigumo fell forward to land before them, muscle control lost as his breathing became short. He would not die. He would not die.

He would not die.

'Bandage this man, see to it that he lives!' snapped a soldier, before kneeling down by him. 'You, what is this about the Band of Seven?'

'Two of them…' Onigumo labored to speak. 'in a cave to the northeast. They are low on ammunition. If you hurry you might take them off guard…'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Super special early chapter!

Yes, Renkotsu shot Onigumo. Three times actually. And yes I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger there. Here is the thing about Onigumo, he's kind of a small name big ego version of Naraku. Naraku is really what Onigumo wants to be, but unlike Naraku, Onigumo has a tendency to miscalculate. For instance, he successfully steals control of a Bandit Gang, only to be blown to smithereens when the Bandit Gang leader comes back looking for revenge. Onigumo did not have a plan for what would happen if the leader was not killed by Inuyasha or Kikyo, which was a definite possibility.

Have I ever mentioned I hate villains who claim to have planned everything in advance?

I have several chapters written in advance of this one, however, I'm concerned things may become too complicated soon. I'm really afraid I'll lose interest and end up abandoning the fic, but I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. Truth be told I regard this chapter as something of a filler, setting up for great events without actually depicting them. I hate that kind of chapter in fanfics, so it pains me to post one. I think that is why I'm posting it early.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. The Demonslayer

**Chapter Nine:**

The masked general's army was only increasing in size. What had begun as a regional coalition of several lords had now expanded into a vendetta, as all across Japan those Lords whom the Band of Seven had humiliated or defeated, or simply worried, now sent a portion of their forces in preparation for defeating the group.

Supply lines had to be arranged, and vast groups of wagons made their way across roads to feed the alliance. Now the masked general needed to track them down so that they could be forced to battle. For now, he kept his forces occupied and growing by having them search the lands of Japan for the Band of Seven. He also posted a bounty on their heads equal to the absurd price they had charged him for destroying a village.

It had been a pretty good day, all things considered.

Now all he had to do was bring the Band of Seven to battle…

* * *

A troop of soldiers made their way through the woods, seeking the Band of Seven. They wore green colors and held katanas drawn in their hands as they glanced this way and that for any sign of their quarry.

'This seems like a false lead to me,' said one. 'what would the Band of Seven be doing all the way out here?'

'We can't take that chance,' said another 'the bounty on them is so high that we'll be rich as a shogun if we bring them in. Look there! The light of a fire! Be silent and let us follow it.'

Guided by the light of a fire, they emerged from the trees into a clearing with a hill in the middle of it. Near the top of the hill was an opening to a cave, and from there they saw the firelight. Making their way up the rise, they rushed into the cave, blades readied.

Nothing lay within, save a forge, and many barrels lying in place with a cord leading out into the open air.

'Well someone was here,' said one 'we must have just missed them. Look around, see if we can find any sign of where they went.'

'Do you hear hissing?' asked another.

Suddenly a spark came into view, as fuse consumed the cord and reached the barrels. Then the world was bathed in smoke and light.

* * *

Fire consumed the hilltop as smoke led out of the hiding place. The ground shook momentarily beneath the force of the explosion, and Renkotsu smiled in satisfaction at a trap well laid. Then, motioning for Ginkotsu to remain where he was, Renkotsu slipped round the side of the hill with his pistol in hand. He looked into the cave, gun readied and noted the charred corpses and the ruins of his forge.

'So,' he said 'it looks like Onigumo survived after all.' Renkotsu spun his pistol round before sheathing it. 'I'll be sure to pay him back for this at some point.' He made his way back to Ginkotsu. 'Ginkotsu, I think we should look into this sacred jewel. The only question is whether we should bring it up with Big Brother.' He remained silent for a moment. 'We'll keep this information to ourselves, for now, I think.'

'Right,' said Ginkotsu.

At that moment a vast force of soldiers rushed out of the trees, clad in different uniforms from those they had just killed. Renkotsu watched as they moved for them. 'They must have seen the smoke.'

'There they are!' cried the leader. 'Kill them!'

'Ginkotsu,' said Renkotsu in irritation.

The giant sent a flurry of buzz saws through the air, and the samurai scattered. Some that were too slow were cut to pieces and Ginkotsu then unleashed a barrage of shells that obliterated many. Yet Renkotsu could see many figures moving through the smoke, somewhat cautiously. There were too many for them to fight alone.

'Ginkotsu, let's withdraw for now.' said Renkotsu 'We'll fight these later.'

Fleeing into the forest, the two friends headed for the hills. The samurai chased them for a time, yet by the time Renkotsu and Ginkotsu reached the hills the enemy formation had fallen apart. Evidently, many of the conscripts were refusing to go forward, and the samurai had to execute several of those they deemed half men before the rest would obey their orders. By that time the two of them were gone into the hills.

After several more hours, the samurai gave up the chase.

* * *

It had been a fairly average day at the castle when suddenly a red and silver blur leaped over the walls. The guards were slashed down by the blur, whose red eyed form fell upon the gates and pulled the bar off. The doors were then thrown open, and into the courtyard rushed Bankotsu and Jakotsu. The samurai now knew who had come upon them.

'Its Inuyashaaa of the Band of Seven!' came the cry of fear.

'And what are we, chopped liver?' asked Jakotsu in irritation as she carved a line of soldiers in half.

'Now is probably not the best time.' reflected Bankotsu as he hacked down several more.

The three of them carved a bloody swath through the castle defenders, and none could stop them.

Then they moved into the castle. Samurai barred their path, only to die in moments. Servants fled before them, and were allowed to escape as the group made their way to the Lords chambers. Before the Lord could so much as draw a sword he was split in two by Bankotsu.

They then set about finding everything of value and fitting it into a series of chests. All the silver and gold was stolen and put into their loot, before they brought the chests out into the courtyard. From there, they set fire to the castle and let it burn.

Simple, efficient, and deadly.

* * *

Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Bankotsu made their way into the woods, and as the flames burned high into the night they found a secluded clearing to suit their tastes. Marking out a spot with symbols only they knew, they then began to dig a hole. The labor was simple, for the ground was soft and easy to cut. Inuyasha did most of the work. When they had made one about ten feet deep, they set the chests into them, filled it in, and sat down to bask in the afterglow of victory.

'That was fun!' said Jakotsu 'We should do that more often Bankotsu!'

'Yeah,' said Bankotsu 'this was even easier than that village!'

'You know,' said Inuyasha 'if we just keep sacking castles like this, the army sent against us is bound to disband eventually. They can't keep hunting us if they are afraid we'll wipe out their castle. Want to do a hit and run campaign?'

'Nah, it's more fun this way.' reflected Bankotsu.

And then Inuyasha was bashed with a giant boomerang thing and slammed against a tree, which broke beneath the force of the weapon. He fell into a thicket, as the boomerang spun through the air to return to the hand of an ordinary looking man, who sat astride a giant sabre toothed cat with two flaming tails. A cat which was also flying.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the thicket, and wiped the blood from his mouth. 'I have no idea who the hell you are!' snapped Inuyasha 'But your going to regret that-'

'Hiraikotsu!'

The boomerang was thrown again, tearing through trees to slice at him. This time Inuyasha leaped over it, before kicking off a tree to rush his enemy, claws outstretched. However the cat swerved around him, and batted him away with its paw. Inuyasha flew back to hit the ground, and nearly was hit by the boomerang again where he lay. He rolled away and looked to his companions.

'Bankotsu, Jakotsu, a little help here?!' snarled Inuyasha.

'Your doing great!' called Jakotsu, waving at him.

'Get him Inuyasha!' cheered Bankotsu.

'Why you-' Inuyasha ducked under the cat as it rushed him, claws slashing, and rolled away before standing, only to be caught head on by the boomerang, which smashed him against a tree, which broke and fell on top of him. Dust was kicked up as Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched the dust rise.

A single clawed arm emerged from under the tree, and Inuyasha hauled himself out, dusting himself off. 'Who the hell are you?!' he snarled.

'Silence demon!' said his enemy 'I am Shako of the demonslayers village! Your days of terrorizing the countryside are over!'

'Shut up!' snapped Inuyasha 'I wasn't doing anything before you came down here and started attacking me!'

'You just destroyed an entire castle.' said Shako in deadpan. 'And killed at least a hundred people.'

'Murdering samurai?' said Inuyasha 'That's a service to mankind, not an atrocity. And if you want to make threats how about you get off that overgrown cat and fight me fairly.'

'Hiraikotsu!'

'Goddamn coward!' snarled Inuayasha as he dodged the shot again.

Bankotsu to one side simply sighed. 'Well I wasn't going to do this before now, but in the interest of a fair fight I guess I'll have to.' He raised his halberd into the air and spun it repeatedly. The skies clouded over, and down from the heavens descended a massive array of lightning bolts which struck the cat, which yowled as it descended smoking into the forest below.

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. 'Why didn't you ever use that before?!'

'It's no fun to kill people with lightning,' said Bankotsu with a shrug. 'and I'm probably never going to use it again.' He paused. 'You want to go after him?'

'Nah,' said Inuyasha 'I'm not in the mood. Lets just keep moving.'

'You aren't going anywhere, Band of Seven!' cried a voice.

Suddenly soldiers, hundreds of them. They closed in from all sides, their blades and spears readied to slay them. Then Jakotsu struck out with his snake sword, and the first three ranks fell to the ground headless. The next three ranks faltered, backing away as Bankotsu and Inuyasha fell upon them, delight at having more prey filling them. They hacked and slashed, and carved their way through everything in sight, until blood stained the ground and broken bodies were everywhere. Finally their enemies fled in terror, and Inuyasha pursued them into the forests.

One of them fell, and stood up as Inuyasha closed in. He backed away into a tree, screaming for mercy, saying that he was an unmarried man who had only been drafted. Tears fell from his eyes as Inuyasha advanced anyway, eyes glazed with red. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, jolted awake from his bloodlust as his hand gripped the mans throat. He let go and stepped back. 'Get out of here, and tell your friends exactly what happens to people who attack us.'

The man fled in terror, and Inuyasha made his way back to meet with his friends. Bankotsu and Jakotsu met him halfway. 'So you let him go?' asked Bankotsu 'That seems kind of sloppy. What if he tells someone we're here?'

'We'll be long gone by the time he finds anyone.' said Inuyasha 'And hopefully it will make the samurai think twice about coming after us.'

'I didn't really care whether he lived or died,' admitted Jakotsu, before wrapping an arm around Inuyasha and putting his head up against the half demon. 'I just loved the way you looked at him like a piece of meat to be devoured. So feral and savage.' Pressing his cheek up against Inuyasha's he licked his lips. 'You looked totally sexy.'

'Jakotsu…' began Inuyasha 'don't ever touch me again.'

'Oh,' said Jakotsu as he separated. 'ever since that day you've been so mean to me, Inuyasha. If I didn't know better I'd say you were playing hard to get.'

'What day?' asked Bankotsu, quite lost.

'Nothing happened!' snapped Inuyasha 'Lets keep moving.'

They pressed onwards without further discussion.

* * *

That hadn't gone according to plan.

One moment he had been readying himself for another pass, when lightning had scorched the sky, and everything had gone white as Kirara careened towards the ground. Now Shako lay stunned upon the land for a few moments where he had fallen, before finally rising up again, and making his way over to where Kirara lay in a similar plight. 'Kirara, are you alright?' he asked, setting one hand to the giant cats face.

It transformed back into a kittens form, and mewled an affirmative.

'We'd better not risk another frontal assault,' reflected Shako 'those mercenaries are dangerous. We'll track them for now, and wait for an opportunity.'

Kirara nodded and they continued.

* * *

The tracks led swiftly along a path Renkotsu and Ginkotsu made their way swiftly along a forested path, hoping to avoid any further confrontations with the armies of the Lords. As they lumbered onwards, they quite abruptly came across a beautiful priestess clad in red and white, walking alongside a brown clothed girl. Over one shoulder was slung a bow, and Renkotsu walked by her, hand going for his pistol as they passed one another.

Suddenly Renkotsu whirled around, his pistol coming out to point at the womans breast. The girl quickly fled behind her, as the woman held in her hands a drawn bow. For a moment there was absolute silence as the two sides faces each other down.

'You are of the Band of Seven, are you not?' asked the woman.

'I am,' said Renkotsu 'what business of that is yours?'

'Tell me about the demon Inuyasha.' she stated.

Despite himself, Renkotsu felt like answering honestly. 'Half demon you mean.'

'I was not aware he was a half demon.' she said, eyes narrowing.

'You aren't aware of much then,' replied Renkotsu 'Inuyasha was part of the Band since well before I joined. From what I can gather he wiped out an entire castle, and met up with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. He sometimes questions Bankotsu's orders, but he is completely loyal to us.' There was an odd authority, willing him to be open, and a voice in Renkotsu's mind asked him if the rest of the Band were really worth that loyalty.

'Tell me,' said Kikyo 'how do you justify your actions? All the carnage and destruction you've wreaked upon the land?' Renkotsu could not shake the feeling that something else was asking that question through her.

'We enjoy it,' replied Renkotsu with a shrug. 'and we aren't doing anything everyone else isn't doing. If the samurai weren't afraid of us, they would be taking our place.'

'Whatever the state of the world,' said Kikyo 'you remain responsible for your own actions. Remember that.'

Renkotsu scoffed and shoved aside his doubts, sheathing his pistol and turned away. 'Come Ginkotsu, we have other work to do.' They took their leave.

When they were out of sight, Renkotsu looked to Ginkotsu. 'Did you recognize her?' he asked.

'Yes.' said Ginkotsu.

'Good,' said Renkotsu 'it has been some years since the Priestess Kikyo appeared in my fathers court to hunt a demon which had become a threat. We'd best speed up our schedule. We do not know when a chance like this will come along again.'

At that moment they heard voices coming from around the bend, and Renkotsu looked up to see the last people he expected to see. Mukotsu and Kyokotsu were making their way towards them in a hurry. Renkotsu moved forward to meet them, rather pleased to meet his friends so unexpectedly. 'Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, we weren't expecting to meet you here.'

'We saw a target of opportunity,' said Mukotsu quickly. 'don't detain us, and we should be able to get this over with and be back with only a moderate delay.'

'Actually,' said Renkotsu 'I'd like to help you.'

Mukotsu looked up in shock. 'You've never wanted to help before.'

'The woman you are after has something I want,' said Renkotsu 'once I have that you can do what you like with her. On the condition that you say nothing of this to Bankotsu or the others.'

'Very well, very well,' agreed Mukotsu quickly 'we'll do as you say. Now lets go after her.'

'Not directly,' said Renkotsu 'a direct assault might kill her and destroy what we are looking for. We'll trail after her and wait for an opportunity. They have to sleep some time.'

A strategy now came to his mind. And with that strategy came other plans. It was clear now that most of the group were steadily turning against Bankotsu, and why shouldn't they? Bankotsu had led them into this mess in the first place. New leadership should be established to bring the Band of Seven into the next stage of its career. Of course Renkotsu did not imagine that anyone in the Band of Seven would need to die in order to establish the new power structure. He would simply force Bankotsu to step down, when the time was right.

* * *

Kikyo and Kaede had been on the road for some time now, having stopped only once to gather herbs, and as the day wore on they became tired with endless travel. Even so, Kaede's sister seemed driven to get as far away from the meeting place as possible. Kaede did not blame her, for there had been recognition in the bald mans eyes. He had chosen to retreat, but something told Kaede that it was not yet over.

'Sister Kikyo,' said Kaede 'why didn't you slay them? The Band of Seven have killed so many people, after all.'

'They are humans,' said Kikyo 'my bow was not made for hunting them. Besides, you might have been hurt in the crossfire.'

They pressed on until the skies were high in the sky above. Then Kikyo halted, and Kaede went to gather firewood. Setting dried leaves under it as a starter, they lit a blaze and warmed their hands. Eventually they rested their backs against the ground and covered themselves and looked up at the stars together.

Eventually Kaede fell asleep, taking comfort in the presence of her older sister…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And that is chapter nine. Here we see the beginnings of Renkotsu's scheming starting to take hold, even as the Band of Seven reaches its darkest hour. Meanwhile Kikyo and Kaede are currently completely unaware of the threat heading towards them. The only question is what form it will take. Meanwhile we have our first showdown with the demonslayer, and Bankotsu proves himself a showoff.

I'm posting this early as a way to celebrate holloween late in the year. I have something of an excess of completed chapters, and I figure I might as well give you guys a gift. Please review, and thanks for reading.


	10. Capture the Priestess

**Chapter Ten:**

Kikyo awoke that morning and knew at once that something was terribly wrong. She wasn't sure what, exactly, but as she freed herself from her bedroll she saw that Kaede was not beside her. Picking up her quiver and arrows, she stamped out the fire and looked around. Kaede was nowhere to be seen.

'Kaede,' she said, and when she received no answer she tried again. 'Kaede!' Her voice held a note of panic.

Then she saw a notice, pinned to the ground with a stone. Removing the stone she read it.

 _'_ _Your sister is safe in the hands of the Band of Seven. Bring the sacred jewel to the place we passed one another by sundown if you wish her to remain unharmed._

 _-Renkotsu_

Kikyo clenched her fist on the bow and rushed away. The event which she had feared for years in her heart of hearts had happened. The event that Tsubaki had warned her about, she reflected with a certain amount of spite. Kaede was in danger because of her. The Band of Seven would pay for this. These thoughts went through her mind sped down the hill, and along the road, with all the speed she could muster until she reached a standing stone.

All of a sudden a massive stone hurtled out of nowhere and smashed into the rock next to her. Kikyo turned round, notching an arrow to her bow and firing it. A monstrous giant rushed towards her, taking an arrow to the shoulder, but ignoring it. Kikyo had not had time to put any power into the arrow, so it was a normal shaft. The giant reached out for her with one hand. Kikyo leaped over the hand and climbed up the arm, before bringing her bow around the giants neck and pulling back to choke him. The giant struggled, reaching for her in vain as she dodged. Inwardly she hoped her bow would hold up, and focused power through it.

He gurgled as air little by little was denied his body, until finally, he fell forward, falling unconscious on the ground. Kikyo removed her bow from around his neck and leaped off of him. Then she continued onwards without any further ado.  
Kikyo rushed around a corner, an arrow on her bow, and came face to face with her sister. Renkotsu was sitting crosslegged, his hands gripping Kaede's hair, and a knife at her jugular. Kaede had a blindfold over her face and was trembling.

'Kaede!' said Kikyo 'Let her go this instant!'

'Hardly,' said Renkotsu 'I've gone to too much trouble to get you in this position to give up my advantage freely.'

'Sister Kikyo-' began Kaede, hearing her voice.

'Silence!' snapped Renkotsu, jerking her hair.

'What manner of coward takes hostages?' asked Kikyo, keeping her anger in check.

'Feudal Lords do it all the time,' noted Renkotsu 'why should I abstain? Now, drop your bow.'

Kikyo reluctantly dropped her weapon. The bow and arrow clattered to the ground.

'Throw away your quiver.'

Kikyo complied.

'Give me the sacred jewel.' stated Renkotsu simply. 'Throw it to me. There is no need to come any closer.'

Kikyo hesitated. She had been charged with protecting the sacred jewel and was duty bound to see it kept out the hand of the wicked. She could not give it up, even for the sake of her own flesh and blood. 'The sacred jewel is false hope.' she said 'It will not give you whatever you are seeking.'

'It is a tool to be used.' said Renkotsu as he pressed the knife closer to Kaede's neck. 'And you are killing her.'

In that moment Kikyo realized Kaede was more important to her than any duty. Part of her said that nothing could be more important than protecting the jewel, but Kikyo shoved it aside. She didn't care, her sister's life was at stake. She drew out the sacred jewel and tossed it at his feet hatefully. 'There,' said Kikyo 'now let her go.'

'One more thing,' said Renkotsu 'take six steps backward. No need to look away from me. Do so, and I will let your sister go.'

Kikyo obeyed, slowly walking backward, and wondered what he was up to. Suddenly she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to free Kaede and get back the jewel.

'Excellent,' said Renkotsu 'don't move.'

Suddenly green gas was sprayed over Kikyo, and she gasped in shock. Her every limb suddenly felt heavy, as her eyelids drooped and she fell forward, struggling to stay awake. Renkotsu let go of Kaede's hair and removed the dagger from her neck. Kaede rushed forward, tearing off the blindfold as she did so.

'Sister Kikyo!'

Kikyo struggled to speak as Renkotsu picked up the sacred jewel. His eyes took on a terribly greedy glint as he marveled as its polished surface. 'As agreed Mukotsu, Kikyo is yours to do with as you will. You may take possession of her whenever you desire.'

'Thank you Renkotsu,' said the one called Mukotsu 'I'll remember this.'

'Do I still get to eat her?' came a deep, growling voice.

'You tried to devour her ahead of schedule, Kyokotsu. You would have denied us both our part, why should we give you yours?' asked Renkotsu, irritation in his voice.

'But she choked me, and shot me with an arrow.' whined the giant.

'I'll leave it to Mukotsu then,' said Renkotsu with a smile. 'Ginkotsu and I will head off to meet with Bankotsu. It's probably best if he and the others never know this meeting happened.'

'Whatever you say, Big Brother.' said Mukotsu.

The one called Mukotsu came into view, a hideous dwarf clad in white. 'Out of the way girl.' He shoved Kaede aside and picked up Kikyo none too gently in a bridal fashion.

'No!' cried Kaede, pounding on his arms. 'Leave my sister alone! You got what you came for!'

'Yes I did,' said Mukotsu with a savage smile. 'Kyokotsu, devour this pest will you.'

Kikyo wanted to scream as Kaede was grabbed by the giant and lifted up towards his sharp toothed maw. Kaede screamed in terror as opened wide to bite her head off. Kikyo couldn't do anything, she couldn't even scream.

'Wait!' shouted Renkotsu, gaze turning from the stone.

'What?' said Kyokotsu.

'We had a deal, remember?' asked Renkotsu 'We agreed the girl would go free. We ought to follow the spirit of our bargains, not the letter. Let her go.'

Kyokotsu grumbled and set Kaede down, who scrambled away and fled in terror screaming for help. Kikyo watched her run from sight, and then Mukotsu carried her away. As the was dragged away to what would likely be a grisly fate, Kikyo saw a man, clad in a monkeys cloak, watching events play out. Then Kyokotsu passed between them, and he was gone.

* * *

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu were making their way along a forest with no particular direction when they suddenly heard a cry for help. Looking up, Inuyasha saw a black haired girl running towards them. 'Help! Please! You've got to help my sister!'

'We're not exactly Samurai errants here, kid.' noted Bankotsu, tone darkly amused.

'I don't have anyone else to turn to!' said the girl desperately. 'My sister Kikyo has been kidnapped.'

'Right, and why should we care?' asked Jakotsu, innocently.

'Kidnapped by who?' asked Inuyasha kneeling down by her.

'Thank you for your support Inuyasha,' said Jakotsu in annoyance.

'It… well… I was taken hostage by a bald man, and he forced my sister to throw away her weapons while a dwarf used gas to paralyze her!' said the girl. 'Please, you have to save my sister!'

Jakotsu whistled. 'Mukotsu's on a roll lately.'

Inuyasha really wanted to help. Unfortunately, he realized that doing that would be betraying his group, and he looked to Bankotsu before turning back to her. Her face was filled with tears. Inuyasha felt absolutely wretched with what he said next: 'I… I don't think we'll be able to-'

'Those. Bastards.' said Bankotsu in a fury.

Inuyasha looked up. 'What, did you suddenly grow a conscience when I wasn't looking?' He didn't bother keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. 'This is far from the first girl Mukotsu has-'

'I don't give a damn about the girl!' snapped Bankotsu 'I care about the timing! We're in the middle of a life or death struggle with every lord in Japan, and Mukotsu is too busy raping women to follow his damn orders! I can't believe Renkotsu let him get away with this!' He unsheathed Banryu. 'Lead the way girl.'

Kaede stepped back, obviously surprised, but without much choice as she led Bankotsu, Inuyasha and Jakotsu through the trees a portion of a deserted road, hemmed in on both sides by trees. The girl halted and looked to them. 'H-here is where they were.'

Inuyasha fell to the ground and began sniffing around. After a few minutes, he stood and approached Bankotsu. 'I smell Mukotsu and Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu were also here.' he halted for a moment. 'Someone else too, their scent is really pure, kind of nice.'

'Get to the point.' said Bankotsu, in no mood.

Inuyasha pressed on, and his hand closed over a bow. Bringing it up, he looked at it in surprise. He'd never seen its equal, and it was flawlessly carved and made of the best wood. Strumming its cord made a sound like music. It smelled of pure energy.

'That bow belongs to my sister.' said the girl.

Inuyasha glanced back, getting back on task. 'Renkotsu and Ginkotsu went one way further down the path.' said Inuyasha 'While Mukotsu and Kyokotsu retraced their steps back that way.'

'Right,' said Bankotsu 'Inuyasha, go crash Mukotsu's party. Jakotsu and I will see what Renkotsu has to say for himself.'

'Right,' said Inuyasha as he turned to the girl. 'hop on my back kid, I'll find them.'

The girl clambered up quickly and wrapped her hands around his neck. With the girl on his back, Inuyasha raced along the path, seeking his prey. Jakotsu waved goodbye behind them. 'You take care Inuyasha!'

* * *

Bankotsu and Jakotsu made their way along the path, when suddenly out of the shadows stepped a man clad in a monkeys pelt. His face was hidden, and he greeted them with one upraised hand, though his movements were pained. 'Greetings, Bankotsu.'

'Naraku,' said Bankotsu 'its been awhile. What is it?'

'I thought you might wish to know something important about your second in command.' said Naraku 'The woman he robbed was no mere traveler. She was a powerful priestess charged with protecting the sacred shikon jewel. Surely you've heard of it?'

'A jewel capable of granting wishes,' said Bankotsu 'what is your point?'

'The point,' said Naraku 'is that you're second in command wanted to gain the jewel, and subvert your authority. He made common cause with Mukotsu to do so, and offered him Kikyo to assure his loyalty.'

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. 'I see. You can go now.'

'Of course,' said Naraku, before departing into the trees.

Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu. 'So do you think its true?'

'It makes perfect sense,' said Bankotsu 'given what we've seen. Renkotsu wouldn't help Mukotsu with an acquisition without a reason. We'll keep this to ourselves for now. Don't tell anyone about what's going on, we just need to gather a bit more information. Let's just find Renkotsu, and then meet up with the others.'

* * *

Kikyo was brought to a simple house, and Mukotsu set her down to open the door, before looking up to Kyokotsu. 'Kyokotsu, wait here outside, don't let anyone enter, no matter who they are. I'll bring her out if things go badly.' Then he picked up Kikyo and brought her inside.

What then ensued was downright surreal, and might have even been amusing had it not been happening to her. Mukotsu dressed her in a white dress, and then went about with a two person false wedding ceremony, and then began to dance with her, as though she were a doll. 'I've never met a woman quite as beautiful as you, Kikyo.' he said 'Though all those who came before have rejected me because of my looks. Everyone rejects me!'

Kikyo wondered why, quite sarcastically.

It suddenly occurred to Kikyo that Tsubaki's prophecy did not require her to fall in love to be completed. Quite to the contrary, she must never allow any man to desire her or she would meet a violent death. Well the murderous old dwarf now playing dolls with her body, forcing her into an unwilling dance, certainly desired her. Which meant that Kikyo was very likely to meet a very grisly end here.

She had heard rumors in her travels of a twisted dwarf who traveled with the Band of Seven, kidnapping young maidens and murdering them after having his way with them. She couldn't move a single inch of her body, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was clouded so that she could not summon her powers.

A panic began overtaking her as she remained utterly still. Kikyo didn't want to die! She felt as though she had barely lived! Her entire life had been spent working to help others, and yet she scarcely ever really had a moment to think about her desires! She wanted to decorate her lips, or think about something entirely flippant, anything to make her feel like she had been anything other than a statue her whole life!

Yet that wasn't going to happen. She was going to be the plaything of this wretch, who would rape and murder her, and then Kaede would be left all alone in the world. More than anything Kikyo didn't want that to happen. And yet nothing she could do could summon the strength to accomplish anything.

As the fake honeymoon continued, the dwarf seemed suddenly seized with a depression, as if wrestling with some inner turmoil. 'You know Kikyo,' he said suddenly. 'I don't believe you are truly worthy of being my bride after all.'

Then he reached forward and began to choke her. And Kikyo could do nothing, as the air little by little was choked from her. Her eyes began to go dark.

And then, quite suddenly, a giant body was kicked through the door to land prone on the floor. Kyokotsu lay unconscious and drooling, and Mukotsu dropped Kikyo to the floor. The Priestess landed painfully, limp as a doll as the dwarf stepped back fearfully. In the doorway stood a figure clothed in red robes, with dog ears and silver hair.

'Mukotsu,' he said 'just what the hell do you think you are doing?' His voice was resigned, and furious.

'I… Inuyasha we have an agreement!' snapped the dwarf 'You know you're not allowed to interfere in my courting of woman!'

'Bankotsu gave you specific orders!' snarled Inuyasha as he advanced on him. 'You were supposed to prepare your poisons, then come back here and meet up with us! What poisons have you prepared?!'

'Well… paralysis poisons…' began Mukotsu.

'And where are they now?' asked Inuyasha.

'Well… I used them to capture Kikyo…' said Mukotsu.

'Which means that you really haven't created any poisons.' surmised Inuyasha 'The Band of Seven is fighting a war for survival against every lord in Japan, and you are too busy skirt chasing to do your damn job!' He loomed over the dwarf, claws bared.

'…It sounds bad when you say it like that.' said Mukotsu, obviously terrified.

'I'll tell you what, Mukotsu.' said Inuyasha, in a false calm tone. 'I'm a fair man. So I'll give you until Kikyo here is able to move again to make all the poisons you can carry with you. Then we'll head back to meet up with Bankotsu, and we'll let this case of disobeying orders slide.'

'But what about-'

'You aren't in love with her!' snapped Inuyasha 'Nor have you been in love with any of the other dozen or so-'

'Several dozen.' Mukotsu corrected him.

'-several dozen or so other girls you've raped and murdered!' continued Inuyasha 'And I'm not about to reward this disobedience by letting you give her a second dose. Kikyo is going to start moving, and then she and her sister are going to go home without any further problems. Am I clear?'

'Y-yes,' said Mukotsu, looking quite frightened.

'Good,' said Inuyasha 'now get to work.'

Inuyasha picked up Kikyo bridal style and made his way out of the hut. As he did so, Kikyo realized that she might not be about to die, and breathed in relief. Then she realized that Inuyasha was actually exceptionally handsome. She turned her mind from such thoughts and focused on being grateful that she was still alive. The thought was exceedingly petty and she quashed it. She could still feel the indentation of his fingers on her throat, and she realized how close she had come to death. Of course, Inuyasha had only saved her because he had disobeyed orders, rather than any moral obligation, but Kikyo was not complaining.

She was set down by Inuyasha on the ground. 'Hey kid, your sister is here.' said Inuyasha.

Kaede rushed up to kneel by Kikyo. 'Kikyo, I'm so glad your all right.' She looked up, fear in her eyes. 'Why isn't she moving?'

'She has no strength right now.' said Inuyasha 'The poison should wear off in a couple of hours though.'

So they sat down to wait.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

SURPRISE EARLY UPDATE!

Bet you weren't expecting this. And I'll bet no one was expecting Mukotsu's plan to kidnap the resident badass to actually work out. Even if Bankotsu and Inuyasha kind of ruined it at the last minute. Mukotsu's character has surprised me in how much I feature him. I was originally just going to have him be there because he was in canon, and have all of Inuyasha's reactions be with Jakotsu Bankotsu and Renkotsu. So that didn't work out.

Frankly, I feel kind of bad about worfing Kikyo like this, given what a badass she was in canon, but Renkotsu had the advantage of a hostage. I'll have to do something awesome with her later, come to think of it.

Anyway, Mukotsu has lost his prize, and Inuyasha and Kikyo have now met for the first time in this timeline. Its quite a bit different from how it went in canon, I think. Which is better in my mind. And of course, there is still a conflict brewing between Renkotsu and Bankotsu. And of course, Onigumo is still out there, with whatever his plan is.

By the way, some of you may be wondering why I chose to make Naraku an alter ego for Onigumo. My justification for this is that there is a scene in the Anime where Bankotsu meets Naraku in the past. When writing this fic, I realized that that scene makes the fic impossible. So I'm saying that Onigumo sometimes puts on a Monkey Cloak and calls himself Naraku.

Peace out.


	11. Regrouping

**Chapter Eleven: Regrouping**

Inuyasha was having doubts about being directly associated with Mukotsu. Little by little his distaste for the dwarf had taken a back seat as he had worked with him until he had almost forgotten his repulsive nature. The girls he killed were just faceless entities who didn't really exist, until now.

When Inuyasha had gone to rescue one on Bankotsu's orders for entirely pragmatic reasons. The problem with having doubts about his association with Mukotsu was that it also translated into doubts about associating with the Band of Seven. And he didn't want those doubts.

It suddenly occurred to Inuyasha that he was on the side of the bad guys. The Band of Seven was a group of roving murderers who routinely committed the acts he had so despised, acts which had led him to sacking that castle and getting all this started. Yet really, were there any heroes? Certainly not the samurai, who hacked 'half men' in half for getting in their way. This wasn't a world where people had the luxury of being good. It was kill or be killed.

He kept telling himself all this as he sat cross-legged, watching Kikyo lie perfectly still on the moss, her head propped up on some rags Kaede had put under it as a pillow. Within the house, Mukotsu was busy creating more poisons to kill even more people, and Inuyasha realized that Kikyo could see inside the house. Hardly a pleasant thought, given what she had just been through. Yet Bankotsu wanted Mukotsu back on track, so she would just have to put up with it.

Inuyasha reflected that Kikyo was an extremely beautiful woman, and the fact nagged at him. No wonder Mukotsu targeted her, she was the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever seen.

He looked down to the bow at her feet, which he had found discarded on the ground earlier, wondering how good of a shot she was. Then he heard a familiar voice.

'Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!'

A flea leaped onto his shoulder and Inuyasha glanced down. 'Myoga, what the hell do you want?'

'That's hardly a polite greeting for a loyal servant,' Myoga chided him.

'I haven't seen you in over five years.' said Inuyasha in deadpan. 'Hardly a loyal servant.'

'Now that's not fair, I've been looking all over for you.' said Myoga 'But you just kept moving around so much that every time I thought I'd reached you you'd moved on.' He paused. 'Though it wasn't hard tracking you, I just followed the trail of bodies. Lots and lots of bodies.' He looked a bit disturbed. 'Yet none of that matters right now. We must leave at once before things get even worse.'

'Why the hell would I do that?' asked Inuyasha in deadpan. 'I've got orders.'

'I've heard many stories, Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga, voice dark. 'rumors about how you now accompany a band of humans who kill everything which gets in their way. I didn't want to believe them at first, which is why it took me so long to track you down.'

'Actually, we only kill the people we get paid to kill.' Inuyasha corrected him. 'Or who irritate us. Or who decide to get revenge, or try to kill us before we can kill them. Or who we just feel like killing. So yeah, we do pretty much kill everything which gets in our way.' He looked up at the sky wistfully. 'It's been a good run.'

'I beg of you, Lord Inuyasha,' said Myoga 'please take this seriously. You must break your ties with the Band of Seven before things get even more out of hand.'

'I am taking it seriously,' said Inuyasha 'the answer is no. Now buzz off, I've got work to do.'

Myoga disappeared, and Inuyasha turned his attention to watching the Priestess Kikyo in her repose. Quite suddenly a samurai made his way up the hill, a katana in hand. He was clothed in simple garb and scarred on his hands. He was making straight for Kikyo.

Inuyasha stepped in front of him. 'Hey, look I'm sure you've got a real good thing going robbing sleeping priestesses, but it's not happening on my watch.'

'Who are you?' asked the samurai. 'Don't try and stop me from taking the jewel!' He slashed at Inuyasha, who caught the dull blade in one hand, snapped off the tip of the blade, and lobbed it at him. It struck him in the eye, and the man fell back, screaming in pain.

He staggered up, as Kyokotsu approached from the other side of the house. Inuyasha looked up. 'Hey Kyokotsu, run this guy off will ya. And if he falls, or slows down, you can eat him.'

The samurai fled, and Kyokotsu pursued. Inuyasha was honestly surprised that he managed to get away without being devoured. 'Just don't run too far!' called Inuyasha 'Remember when Mukotsu's done we need to get going!'

He glanced at Kikyo, feeling an unusual smile coming to his face. 'Sometimes I don't know what to do with these guys.' On some level, he was aware that this was probably a very unpleasant experience for Kikyo, but Inuyasha killed more people in a week than most people met in their entire lives. He didn't feel obligated to be a nice guy.

Even so, as the hours passed, Inuyasha found his good mood diminishing as he mulled over the decisions which had brought him to this point. Soon he was once again in a bad mood. Perhaps an hour later, Kikyo began to move again. The woman rose up slowly, moving her hands to shake the numbness from them. Little by little she stood, as Inuyasha watched. She pulled off the white dress which Mukotsu had put over her, and then looked at him hard. Inuyasha remained silent, returning her gaze with equal intensity.

'Well?' asked Inuyasha after a moment.

'Kaede,' said Kikyo 'we are leaving.'

'Well, that's some way to say thank you!' snapped Inuyasha, finding himself in an even worse mood. Then a thought occurred. 'Just for that, I'm not giving you your bow back.'

Kikyo stopped as though struck. That got an effect, as she looked into his hand, and saw her bow clenched there. 'That's my bow.'

'Mine now.' said Inuyasha with a smile.

'Look I'll apologize if you just give it back-' began Kikyo, sounding oddly vulnerable.

'No, too late, you had your chance.' said Inuyasha quickly.

Kikyo remained silent for a moment, before drawing herself up and turning around. 'Let's go Kaede.' And she began making her way down to hill into the swamp.

The girl called Kaede moved to follow after her, before pausing and turning to him, bowing slightly. 'Thank you for saving my sister, Inuyasha.' And then she ran off.

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment as Mukotsu emerged, carrying tons and tons of poisons. 'Are you set?' he asked.

'Yes, of course.' said Mukotsu 'Though I should have more than a few thing to say about rushing a poison maker in his craft. It is not safe.'

'Save it for someone who cares.' snapped Inuyasha 'Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, let's go. We'll meet up with Bankotsu and the others and prepare to face the samurai.'

With that, they set off.

* * *

Kikyo was in a foul mood. No, foul didn't even begin to describe it. In the past days, she had been captured, humiliated, tossed around like a doll. And to add insult to injury she'd had to be saved by a miserable half demon, who had stolen her bow. A bow she had painstakingly carved from scratch when she was a girl, and which she would almost certainly never find an equal. And here she was, wading through a swamp, her arms and legs still feeling numb from Mukotsu's poison. Could this day get any worse?

Then she tripped over a stone and fell face first into the filthy water. She rose out of, spluttering and covered in slime. Staggering forward she finally made her way onto firm ground.

'Sister Kikyo-' began Kaede.

'What, Kaede?!' snapped Kikyo, in no mood to talk.

'What about the sacred jewel?' began Kaede, cowed by her sister's uncharacteristic anger.

Kikyo froze up suddenly. She'd been so focused on all the horrible things which had occurred to her recently that she hadn't even considered that she had failed her primary mission. The sacred jewel was now in the hands of Renkotsu of the Band of Seven. The Band of Seven had the sacred shikon jewel and her only weapon.

'Shit.' said Kikyo.

It was really the only response any sane person could make.

And then things got worse.

'Well, well, well,' said a suave and familiar voice. 'what have we here?'

A troubled silence fell over Kikyo as Tsubaki emerged from the trees, petting a snake that was coiled around her body. 'My old friend Kikyo, far from help and without a weapon, how extremely unfortunate. Why in this current state you are in no position to guard something as important as the shikon jewel.' she put out one hand. 'If you give it to me, however, I will ensure it is well cared for.'

Kikyo stared at her, dumbstruck by her sheer lack of luck. 'I can't.' she said.

'Let's not play around,' said Tsubaki, voice hardening. 'hand over the jewel.'

Kikyo really didn't want to reveal what had just happened to her old rival, the dark priestess. 'I'm not saying I won't hand the jewel over to you Tsubaki.' Though that would be true as well. 'I mean it is not within my power to give it to you.'

'What?' said Tsubaki 'What do you mean it's not within your power?! Do you take me for a fool Kikyo? You'd never be stupid enough to lose the jewel of four souls and not die in the defense of it.' There was a pause. 'You didn't did you?'

This was going to be one hell of an awkward conversation. 'Well…'

'You did.' said Tsubaki in horror. 'Explain, now!'

One explanation later, Tsubaki was not impressed.

'Let me see if I have this quite straight,' said Tsubaki 'you lost the sacred jewel to bandits.'

'…Technically they are mercenaries.' said Kikyo.

'Kikyo, you were given the sacred jewel because you are capable of destroying powerful demons and obliterating whole swaths of lesser ones.' snapped Tsubaki 'A few humans should have been a simple matter for you to slay. So forgive me when I say this, but how could you possibly be so incompetent?!'

'Oh be silent Tsubaki!' snapped Kikyo at her wit's end. 'You only want the jewel so you can make yourself have eternal youth!'

'True enough,' said Tsubaki 'but you know what I wouldn't have done? I wouldn't have handed it over to common bandits the moment it looked like I might have to make a few personal sacrifices!' Kikyo opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She looked away, as Tsubaki sighed. 'Kikyo, what was the one thing I told you?'

'…To stand back and let you handle things.'

'The other one thing,' said Tsubaki.

'That I was coldhearted for trying to be a Priestess while looking after my sister.' replied Kikyo.

'And what did you do?' asked Tsubaki almost gently.

'Would you have had me let her have her throat cut?!'

'What does it matter?!' snarled Tsubaki 'If Master had entrusted the jewel to me none of this would have happened! Now let's go!'

'Where?' asked Kaede.

'To get back the jewel obviously,' snapped Tsubaki 'with any luck we can get it out of the hands of the Band of Seven before every demon in Japan finds out about this!'

'I don't think there is any danger of that,' said Kikyo 'it's only been a few hours at most.'

* * *

Yura of the Hair lounged within her fortress, toying with a skull. She was a beautiful woman clad in highly revealing garments which showed off her ample chest. At her side was a katana, and as she looked at the skull, she sensed something. 'So, Kikyo no longer has the sacred jewel. Perfect, we were getting so tired of waiting…'

She emerged from her fortress and began to make her way across the countryside, seeking the Band of Seven. 'After all, we can't leave the jewel in the hands of some mercenaries.'

* * *

'Hey, Renkotsu, we've been looking for you.'

Renkotsu froze up suddenly as he heard Bankotsu's voice from behind and turned to face him, trying to hide his surprise. 'Big Brother, you startled me. What are you doing here, I thought we were supposed to meet you?'

'We figured we'd meet you halfway.' said Bankotsu easily. 'Inuyasha's picking up Mukotsu and Kyokotsu after we found out that he was chasing women when he was supposed to be making ammo. Funny thing is, Inuyasha smelled you there too.'

Renkotsu inwardly cursed Inuyasha's sense of smell. 'Ordinarily, I wouldn't have helped Mukotsu. The truth is that Ginkotsu and I ran into some samurai while we were leaving. We decided not to waste our ammo, and flee them instead. Then we found out that a powerful Priestess called Kikyo had been sent to hunt down Inuyasha.

So we cooperated with Mukotsu to deal with her.'

'That is so odd,' said Jakotsu 'well we ran into a demonslayer who wanted Inuyasha dead as well. If I didn't know better I'd say the facts were related.'

Quite suddenly around the corner came Inuyasha alongside Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. Inuyasha leaped to stand in front of Bankotsu. 'Alright, they are both fully prepared. We can engage the samurai at any time.'

'Right,' said Bankotsu 'the band's all here now, just one more thing.' He turned to Renkotsu and opened a hand. 'Hand over the shikon jewel.'

Renkotsu stared at him, stunned. How had he known?

'I knew all along that you seized the shikon jewel from Kikyo,' said Bankotsu 'now hand them over or we're going to have a problem.'

Renkotsu had no choice, the Band was simply observing. It was too early to start a conflict, and both Jakotsu and Inuyasha were near at hand. So he removed the gem and handed it to Bankotsu. 'Here it is, Big Brother. I was going to give them to you eventually anyway.' As he did so, his eyes fixed on a figure he'd never thought to see again.

Onigumo stood in the shadows some ways away, out of sight of all but Renkotsu. He waved cheekily, before disappearing into the woods.  
Renkotsu clenched his fist. Onigumo would pay for this.

* * *

Hours later Onigumo made his way up the hill, making for the house of the Thunder Brothers. Coming before the massive imposing gates, he raised one hand and knocked three times. It was a risk coming here, a risk far greater than any he had taken before now. But if he was going to make sure every demon in Japan knew that the sacred jewel had changed hands, he'd have to take a few risks.

There was a long silence, as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder and back. It still hurt, and the wounds had not yet completely healed. After a time the door was hauled open, and a demon with slicked-back black hair looked out, holding a spear. 'Alright human, you have ten seconds to give me a reason not to burn you to a crisp for interfering.'

'The sacred shikon jewel has changed hands.' said Onigumo quickly. 'It now resides in the hands of a band of human mercenaries calling themselves the Band of Seven. If you hurry you might seize it from them before-'

The demon gripped him by the throat. 'What do you have to gain by telling us this?'

'I…' Onigumo choked as the fingers constricted. 'I… bear a grudge… against… the Band… of Seven… if you kill them…'

The demon let go, and Onigumo fell panting to the ground, breathing heavily. 'Fine,' said the demon 'your message is received. Your just lucky I don't devour men. Now get out of here before I destroy you.'

Onigumo rose up swiftly, ignoring the horrific pain the sudden movements made as he raced down the slopes away from the domain of the Thunder Brothers. It was a pity that Bankotsu hadn't killed Renkotsu, but even so, the Thunder Brothers would likely be victorious.

'No,' he said viciously. 'I'll make sure they die.' This had been his plan all along, to sew discord amidst the Band of Seven for the sheer thrill of watching them die. Renkotsu had been wise to shoot him, but now Onigumo would make his failure complete.

He pressed onwards with swift feet, ignoring the pain of his wounds as he journeyed for days and nights until at last, he reached a rocky and terrible location, where the only pleasant area was the river. Slipping under the gaze of the lookouts, he made his way to a waterfall, he entered the cave of the beast, realizing he might not live another day if this went poorly. Every visit he made was a danger, yet he pressed into the cave.

At once he was faced with a series of wolves who growled and advanced upon him.

A muscular demon clad in brown fur with a loincloth, who appeared human at first glance stepped forward. 'Who the hell are you and how did you get past my guards?'

'With ease,' stated Onigumo 'I can avoid being seen if I wish.'

'Give me one good reason not to feed you to my wolves?' asked the demon.

'Because I have information you will want to know,' said Onigumo 'information which many would kill for, Koga of the Wolf Tribe.'

'What is it?' asked Koga 'And how do you know my name?'

'The sacred shikon jewel is now practically unguarded.' said Onigumo 'The priestess who before guarded it has had it stolen from her. It now resides in the hands of a group of human mercenaries known as the Band of Seven. The demon who defeats them first will have the keys to ultimate power in their very hand.' He chose not to answer the second question.

Koga looked at him guardedly. 'Alright,' he said 'I'll look into it. Now get out of my cave.'

'Of course,' said Onigumo with a smile, before departing that place.

His wounds were beginning to pain him badly, and Onigumo allowed himself to relax a bit. He'd sent two powerful demons after the Band of Seven now, yet he did not feel as though he was complete. As he pressed onwards, he mulled over all he had observed of the Band of Seven during their adventures. What of Sesshomaru? This brother of Inuyasha's, if Onigumo could find him that might be all he needed to finish things.

He started looking, surviving off the land as had become his custom, and spreading the news of the shikon jewel wherever he went.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And things are getting kick-started. Onigumo is beginning to make his move, while Renkotsu finds his plans undercut in the same moment. Meanwhile, a great many lesser demons have now begun to become involved, including Yura of the Hair and Koga of the Wolf Tribe. I'll bet you weren't expecting to see those guys come in here yet.

Now the only question is whether anyone will actually die in the coming battle.

 **Edit:**

Early update again. I think I've developed a system. From now on, I will update at least once a week. When I have more than three chapters written in advance, however, I will post them more regularly until I have only three. Now let's see how long I can keep this schedule up before I run out of steam.


	12. Wolves and Lightning and Hair, Oh My!

**Chapter Twelve:**

The Band of Seven was making their way through the wild lands, heading back to face the masked general. As they walked, they eventually called a halt and during this time Bankotsu sat upon a rock. When the others were occupied, he drew out the shikon jewel and hung it before his face. His eyes took in its gleaming surface, and he realized that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

'What are you going to wish for?' asked Jakotsu, curious.

Bankotsu looked up in surprise. 'Oh, you mean the whole one wish deal. I have no idea. I don't really have any ambitions, and I already have just about everything I need and want. Kind of funny, really, I've got ultimate power and no idea what to do with it.'

'Well if you don't want to use it,' said Inuyasha 'why not give it to someone who can?'

Bankotsu's eyes hardened and he smiled in a manner that was not pleasant. 'Funny, Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were challenging my authority.'

'I'm not.' said Inuyasha 'I just… well…'

'Do you have a wish to make?' asked Jakotsu, missing the subtext completely.

'It's kind of stupid,' admitted Inuyasha, eager to change the subject. 'see all my life I've had humans be afraid of me because I was a half demon. And all the real demons look down on me for the same reason. So I had this sort of dream, this idea where I would become a full demon and no one could look down on me anymore.'

'Sounds unbelievably sexy.' said Jakotsu.

'The jewel is mine.' said Bankotsu, voice hard.

That was the end of it. Despite himself, Renkotsu felt a surge of anger and even contempt towards his friend. Bankotsu had no desires to satiate, so instead, he contented himself by being a dog in the manger. Even so, something was bothering him. How had Bankotsu learned that he had the sacred jewel? Had Onigumo had something to do with it. It seemed likely.

Which meant he had to alienate Bankotsu from Onigumo quickly if he was to operate with a free hand. 'Big Brother,' he said 'something has been bothering me. I was planning to give you the sacred jewel all along, but I don't think you ever told us how you knew I'd gotten it.'

'Yeah,' said Bankotsu 'seems like it.' He put away the jewel.

Obviously, Bankotsu did not mean to be forthcoming with information. '…It was not by any chance a man named Onigumo?' asked Renkotsu, before a thought occurred. 'He might have introduced himself as Naraku.'

Bankotsu looked at him with a slight air of suspicion. 'As a matter of fact, it was. Why does it matter?'

'Onigumo is the person who told me about the sacred jewel in the first place,' said Renkotsu 'I believe he is planning to turn us against one another.'

Bankotsu remained silent for a moment. 'Maybe,' he said 'no sense in worrying about it now.' He rose up and stretched out. 'Alright everyone, let's keep moving.'

They continued traveling for hours, eager to meet the samurai in battle. They saw no further signs of their enemies, however, nor any indication of pursuit. Late that afternoon, when the sun was waning in an orange sky, they came across a village. It was silent as the grave, and skeletons were everywhere, picked clean of flesh with signs of being gnawed. Their clothes were torn.

'You think it was bandits?' asked Jakotsu.

'No way,' said Bankotsu 'bandits wouldn't have gnawed the bones, and they would have taken something of value. Everything is still here.'

As they fanned out and looked through it, no sign could be found of anyone living. The buildings were empty, an empty cradle lay upturned, and a child's toy was smashed. The babies skeleton could be seen lying broken on the floor some ways away. Its mother lay a few feet from that. Inuyasha felt a growing sense of rage at the slaughter which had been done here. There was also a familiar scent in the air. 'I smell… wolves.' he said 'And something else, like a wolf, but not quite like a wolf.' His ears pricked up. 'Someone is coming.'

There was a whirlwind of dust, and into the clearing came a figure. He was extremely muscular, with pronounced biceps and long legs. He wore furs, and a loincloth, and had dark hair tied up into a ponytail. Behind him out of the forest emerged a pack of wolves, whose chops were drooling as they snarled.

'Are you the Band of Seven?' asked the man.

'Your reek of innocent blood, demon!' snarled Inuyasha, baring his claws.

'Shut up mutt!' snarled the demon 'I have no time to talk with a humans pet!'

Inuyasha stepped forward, rage in his features, but Bankotsu barred his path with an upraised hand. Reluctantly he stepped back.

'So what if we are the Band of Seven?' asked Bankotsu, looking on with profound indifference.

'I'm Koga of the Wolf Demon tribe!' snarled the man putting out one hand. 'Hand over the sacred jewel or die!'

There was a long, long, silence during which Koga little by little realized that the Band of Seven were not nearly as impressed or intimidated as one might expect. Inuyasha looked like he wanted him dead, but other than that the results were fairly unimpressive. Finally, Bankotsu sighed, and planted Banryu in the ground, before turning to Jakotsu.

'…Jakotsu, you want to take this one?'

'Sure,' said Jakotsu 'it sounds fun. I like the loincloth and furs, but still…' he looked like someone really trying to get excited and failing. 'Alright fine he's really not doing it for me.'

'I want to kill him.' said Inuyasha suddenly.

'What?' said Bankotsu 'I dunno he doesn't seem like your type Inuyasha-'

'No about that!' said Inuyasha 'This guy comes in here, he calls me a mutt, and then he acts like I'm your pet. I'm… I think, Third in Command of the Band of Seven.'

'It's a bit vague,' admitted Bankotsu.

'The point is, I want to kill this guy.' said Inuyasha.

'But Inuyasha,' whined Jakotsu 'I'm the one who gets to fight the hot guys!'

'You could try giving someone else a turn,' suggested Mukotsu ruefully.

'It's an unspoken agreement!' complained Jakotsu.

'Okay, I think you guys are confusing my desire to rip this fucker limb from limb with…' Inuyasha paused 'some other kind of emotion. I just want to kill him myself, that's all.'

'Inuyasha, you are hardly the only person he has insulted.' noted Renkotsu 'He comes down here with a pack of wolves and expects us to yield before him. We've killed more samurai than he probably even knows exists. It's offensive how much he has underestimated us.'

'You know I could just kill him,' said Bankotsu 'on your behalf.'

'You want to face this joker with our strongest member?' asked Inuyasha incredulously. 'We can't do that.'

'And I want to have fun with him!' complained Jakotsu.

'Can't we just use that sacred jewel to wish him away or something?' suggested Mukotsu.

'That would be a terrible use of its power!' said Inuyasha. 'Any one of us could crush this guy, the only question is who!'

'No,' said Renkotsu 'the real question is why does Bankotsu automatically get the sacred jewel.'

'Because I'm the leader obviously.' said Bankotsu.

'We never had any agreement that we'd automatically give up all the loot to you.' said Renkotsu.

'I know!' said Jakotsu 'Maybe we should split the jewel into seven pieces and divide it up equally.'

'It doesn't work like that Jakotsu,' said Renkotsu 'only the full thing can grant a wish.'

'We could gather all seven shards together and make a wish that we all mutually agree on.' suggested Mukotsu.

'Can we focus!' snapped Bankotsu.

Thus the debate waged on.

* * *

This was ridiculous, Koga had given these guys an ultimatum, and instead of cowering in fear as any mortal should they had proceeded to begin arguing among themselves over who would fight him. As if any human could face a demon in single combat. On an on it went, as Koga stood by, watching in amazement.

Eventually, Ginta and Hakkaku approached from behind. 'Koga, these guys look really tough.' said Ginta.

'Yeah,' said Hakkaku 'Are we sure we should be challenging them?'

'Shut up!' snapped Koga 'If you're too afraid of a couple humans, then run back home with your tail between your legs like the cowards you are! I'm staying!' The debate continued on without end. Koga sat down cross-legged and began to wait.

'We're going to be here a while.' murmured Ginta.

They stayed, and so Koga waited. And waited, and waited, until night began to creep on as no sign of any resolution to the endless argument was forthcoming. The wolves began to dither, and wait around as the night crept on. Eventually, the argument met some kind of resolution and turned to a subject almost completely irrelevant to Koga's presence.

What had begun as a debate over who would find the wolf demon had soon spiraled into a debate about every subject a given member of the Band of Seven had a problem with. Everything from the exact nature of leadership, to under what circumstances Bankotsu was allowed to interfere with a given Band members personal life.

Soon there was a pause, as they all tried to remember what they were originally talking about. Jakotsu seemed thoughtful about something. 'Hey Inuyasha, do you think my current outfit is getting old? I mean, should I change it or-'

'Hello, I'm still standing here!' snapped Koga.

Renkotsu and the others looked up to where he was standing at the ready. The wolves were getting up as well. Suddenly Renkotsu came up with an excellent compromise.

'Oh,' said Renkotsu 'so you are.'

He drew out his pistol and shot Koga in the leg. There was a noise like a thunderclap, and Koga felt a horrific pain in his leg as he fell over backward, streaming blood. The wolves, having never heard anything like it, turned and fled in terror at the noise. Renkotsu began to reload his pistol. 'Okay Jakotsu, now you can rape and murder him.'

'Now hold on-' began Inuyasha.

'-as long as you give Inuyasha the finishing blow.'

'Huzzah for compromise.' said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Jakotsu meanwhile, advanced on Koga while licking her lips. Koga hauled himself away with one leg and his arms, and his two companions rushed forward to aid him. However, Jakotsu's blade lashed out, and slashed them both across the chest, sending them reeling back. It was fortunate for them that they were very close to Jakotsu's maximum range, for otherwise they would have been cut in half.

'You bitch!' snarled Koga, struggling to pull the bullet from his leg. 'You'll pay for this-'

'Aw, don't run away…' said Jakotsu 'I'm just about to have a lot of fun…'

As Jakotsu closed in, licking his lips, Koga's face suddenly became terrified. At that moment there was a crack of thunder, and out of the clouds emerged two figures. One looked almost human and wielded a pike that crackled with lightning. The other appeared like a yellow humanoid lizard and had only three hairs on his head. The lizard opened his mouth, while the human looking one raised his pike, and lightning flared to life before being unleashed upon the Band of Seven.

* * *

Bankotsu raised his Banryu and spun it around, and lightning shot from the clouds to collide with the incoming blasts. There was a massive explosion of light, as the two forces collided. The cloud upon which their enemies sat was disrupted, and they were sent falling down to earth.

Bankotsu stepped forward, Banryu in hand. 'Well, looks like we might actually have a decent fight after all. Who are you?'

The humanoid one remained silent for a long moment. 'He stole our technique, Manten.'

'Indeed he did brother,' said the monstrous one. 'let us roast the impudent human together.'

'Funny,' said Bankotsu 'I've always been taught that its impolite-' He leaped into the air, Banryu held aloft. '-to talk about someone as though they aren't there!'

His weapon clashed with the spear of the human one, and the two of them matched their powers against one another, strength nearly equal. 'Don't try and pretend like your our equal human!' snapped the humanoid one. 'I am Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, and your technique is nothing but a twisted mockery of the real deal!'

'Like hell!' snapped Bankotsu 'You can't own the lightning!'

Lightning flashed across the sky and gouged great pits in the earth as Hiten and Bankotsu separated. Hiten lunged at him, spear readied, and Banktotsu parried his strikes with spinning blows. Back and forth, and around they fought until at last the two warriors passed each other in a mutual charge, that ended with them both ten paces away from one another, breathing heavily. Banryu was cracked.

Hiten turned around, smiling. 'Looks like your sword is cracking, human.'

His smile quickly faded, however, as blood poured down his brow, soaking his left eye and forcing him to close it. He reached up and wiped the blood away with his fingers, only for it to be replaced. Looking at his reddened hands, Hiten shook with rage. 'A mere human drawing my blood…'

'…A demon damaging by Banryu,' said Bankotsu, fury in his tone.

'DIE!' both roared in wrath and engaged in battle with one another. Lightning shattered the sky, thunder roared, and mighty pits were rent within the ground. Blood and sweat dripped from mighty wounds dealt to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Band of Seven watched the fight play out. Inuyasha remained silent, somewhat ill at ease. 'So we're just sitting around here and waiting for this to play out then?' he asked.

'That seems to be the plan.' admitted Renkotsu, looking equally annoyed.

'Wow, Bankotsu is really going all out.' said Jakotsu as he came back. His sword was freshly bloodied.

'You done already?' asked Inuyasha, surprised.

'Nah,' said Jakotsu 'he got away while I was watching Bankotsu fight. I've never seen someone run so fast with a leg injury.' There was a pause. 'He had nice legs. I was looking forward to breaking him.'

'Jakotsu, I really don't want the details.' said Inuyasha with a sigh.

'Aw, don't get jealous Inuyasha, you are still my favorite.' said Jakotsu, putting one arm around him and pressing in closer than Inuyasha was comfortable.

'H-hey Jakotsu, get off me…' said Inuyasha, trembling as the memory of his own time as Jakotsu's plaything came back to him. 'We're in the middle of a battle!'

'…So why exactly are these demons all here?' asked Ginkotsu suddenly.

'Good question,' said Renkotsu, before glancing to the monstrous one. 'you there! Manten is it?'

'Yes, what is it, puny human?' asked Manten without malice.

'Why are you trying to kill us?' asked Renkotsu.

'My brother seems very offended at how you used similar techniques to us.' reflected Manten ruefully. 'I doubt very much any of you will leave here alive.'

'I am aware of that,' said Renkotsu 'but why did he come after us in the first place?'

'You do have the sacred jewel, do you not?' asked Manten.

Inuyasha in the meantime had been forced down onto the ground, while Jakotsu draped herself over him lovingly with a knife upraised. 'Hey, would someone help me over here!' he cried, struggling to keep Jakotsu from cutting him.

'The jewel again?' asked Mukotsu 'This is the second demon that has targeted us for that artifact in the last hour. Is it really worth it?'

'Good question,' muttered Renkotsu, who was presently beginning to think that the jewel had become far more trouble than it was worth. 'Jakotsu, stop trying to slice up Inuyasha and get over here, we need to discuss this.'

'Aw, do I have to?' asked Jakotsu in a whine, from where she currently had Inuyasha by the throat and was making tiny marks on his chest.

'Yes!' snarled Inuyasha, before throwing him off.

At that moment Bankotsu slid back, Banryu badly cracked. He was smiling, however, and uninjured. Hiten, meanwhile, was panting badly and cut in several places as he faced Bankotsu down. 'I'll admit, human.' said Hiten 'You are far stronger than any creature of your kind should be. But your weapon is breaking. Give me the sacred jewel, and I'll let you live.'

'Just do it Bankotsu,' said Inuyasha with a sigh. 'that jewel has already been more trouble than its worth.'

* * *

Bankotsu glanced back in irritation, before drawing out the jewel and hanging it before him. And suddenly he realized he had a wish. Setting it into the cracks in his Banryu, he spun the blade around. The weapon began to glow with a red light, flaring with unholy energy like fire as the cracks disappeared.

Bankotsu smiled and it was not a pleasant smile. 'Get ready to die, demon.'

He rushed at Hiten, who brought his pike to meet Banryu in midair. There was a crash, and the spear was cut in twain. It proved very fortunate that Hiten had met his enemies charge with one of his own, for had he tried to block it he would have been cleaved in twain. As it was he very nearly lost his head and found himself giving ground, weaponless, beneath a flurry of furious blows.

From where he was readjusting his robe to cover him more completely, Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu went completely berserk. He seemed to have been reduced almost to an animalistic state as he hacked and slashed with unyielding fury. Nothing could stop him, yet Inuyasha found he hardly recognized his friend.

'Whats the matter demon?!' snarled Bankotsu 'Can't keep up!'

He stabbed his Banryu into the ground, and rent a might pit in the ground, and Hiten stumbled. Bankotsu leaped at him, preparing to cleave him in twain.

'Hiten!' cried Manten, before unleashing a burst of lightning from his mouth.

Bankotsu battered the lightning away with ease but was forced to abandon his assault. Hiten glanced at his brother in a new light. 'Manten… you saved my life.'

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?' asked Bankotsu as he spun Banryu, which crackled with power beneath him. 'So you delayed me a bit, so what? I promise you my next attack won't be blocked!'

He raised his Banryu and summoning all his terrible power called to him unholy energies that swirled in a vortex. The power tainted the surrounding land with a red light, as Hiten stepped back fearfully. He turned and ran, summoning a cloud as he and Manten made their escape.

'You won't get away!' snarled Bankotsu.

And then something unseen grabbed his sword and wrenched it from his grip, hauling away into the woods. Instantly Bankotsu had a change come over him, as he stumbled and found his eyes drooping. He suddenly looked as though he had walked a thousand miles without food or water, and he collapsed to his knees.

Inuyasha and Jakotsu ran up to him and kneeled by his side. 'Bankotsu, are you alright?'

'Yes…' said Bankotsu 'just… tired… I need… I need to get Banryu back…' He pulled himself up, then landed in the dirt with a crash. He was unconscious.

'Damn it,' said Inuyasha 'stay with him Jakotsu. I'm going to go after that sword.'

'Alright, have fun I guess.' said Jakotsu.

Inuyasha raced off in the direction of the sword. He could smell its demonic taint through all the trees. Yet he could also smell something else, further away. 'Kikyo…'

Yura of the Hair drew the sword halberd thing through the trees, holding it carefully in many strands of hair. As she drew it through the trees, she brought it to her and took it in one hand. 'My, what an utterly tasteless weapon,' she said, reaching into it. 'I can't fathom why anyone would hide the sacred jewel in something so ugly.' Drawing it out, Yura of the Hair drew up the sacred jewel and held it before her eyes. 'It's absolutely beautiful. And it's finally mine.'

Thus Yura of the Hair claimed the sacred jewel as her own.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow, I think I just covered three major villains in one chapter. Koga was quite amusing to make into an anticlimax boss. I will admit that I've never much liked him, I feel that his character was entirely unnecessary, and he only felt like part of the group in his first episode and the Band of Seven arc. Also, I am firmly of the opinion that had Jakotsu fought Koga in canon, Jakotsu would have raped him with moderate difficulty. Literally.

Since in this version Koga doesn't have sacred jewel shards in his legs, he really just ends up as an elite mook at best. Given that he has never run into guns before, I figured I'd give Renkotsu the win, then let Jakotsu have some fun with him.

…I really don't let Koga catch a break, do I?

As for Hiten and Manten, I hope I got them fairly in character, though they didn't get a lot of time to star. Truth be told this whole chapter was basically set up for Yura of the Hair. I've got big plans for her.

The thing about Yura of the Hair is that when you first watch the show, you expect her to be a big name villain. After all, she has a unique character design, a unique set of powers, and an incredibly original battle waged between her and Inuyasha. You really expect her to be more important than she actually was.


	13. Yura of the Hair

**Chapter 13: Yura of the Hair**

While Bankotsu lay unconscious, Renkotsu took the time to attend to some side business. Now he sat across from his associate, both carrying cups of saki in their hands as they sat across from each other. Behind them, Renkotsu was sitting as a bodyguard, watching both. His associate's name was Kansuke, and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye where once his eye had been. And he wanted to purchase weapons.

'You want explosives?' said Renkotsu 'What kind?'

'The most powerful kind you have.' said Kansuke, fury in his tone. 'Enough to destroy an entire castle if it comes to it! I must have my revenge!'

'Revenge for what, and upon whom?' asked Renkotsu, curious.

'That bastard Onigumo!' snapped Kansuke 'He tricked me into pursuing the Sacred Jewel, and I lost my eye in the process. Then he made off with my bandit gang.'

'Onigumo?' asked Renkotsu, a sharklike smile coming to his face. 'I think we may have a common cause, friend.' He drew out two flasks. 'These flasks are called grenades. Pull out the pin here, and they will explode with enough force to destroy a castle. I have enhanced them greatly. I will give them to you, on one condition.'

'Name it.' said Kansuke.

'When you see Onigumo,' said Renkotsu 'tell him that Renkotsu of the Band of Seven sends his regards. Agree to this, and they are yours.'

'Freely?' asked Kansuke, eyes narrowed. 'Why?'

'Let's just say that I have ample reason to desire Onigumo dead.' said Renkotsu.

Kansuke smiled. 'Then we do indeed have a common purpose. Friend.'

They toasted each others health and drank deeply. Then they parted amicably.

* * *

Inuyasha sped through the trees, pausing now and again to pick up the scent. As he went on, he smelled three others in the wood. One was Kikyo, while another had a darker scent. The third was the girl, Kaede. Yet there was a fourth scent he detected, one that was odd and difficult to pin down. As he drew closer to it, he could not have known he was being watched.

* * *

Yura observed him from the trees, the sacred jewel set upon a circlet she wore on her head. 'My, such a wonderful mane for such a cute doggy,' she said 'I simply must have that silver hair for myself.'

Her hairs reached out to him.

* * *

Inuyasha did not know what happened, exactly. One moment he had been sprinting through the trees when suddenly threads gripped his neck and limbs and pulled him against a tree. Kikyo's bow fell from his grip to land among the roots. The threads tightened around him, and he struggled, trying to break free. Eventually, the tree was sliced into segments, and he freed himself from the threads. Sprinting away, he followed the unfamiliar scent. The threads had shared its smell.

As he pressed onward, he came into a clearing and saw a woman standing on what appeared to be thin air. Banryu was planted in the ground beneath her, and on her head was a circlet with the sacred jewel placed on its brow.

'Who the hell are you?' asked Inuyasha.

'My name is Yura, little doggy' she stated breathlessly 'You have such wonderful hair…'

Suddenly something he couldn't see grabbed him by the arms and dragged them apart. Inuyasha was hauled up to hang before her. He struggled against his bonds in vain, as Yura drew a katana from her side, and set it to his throat. 'Now stay still, I don't want to get blood on that hair of yours.' Then drawing back, she swung round on some unseen thread, she moved to slash him. Inuyasha strained as he waited for the end.

Suddenly a spear soared through the air and slashed the threads on one of Inuyasha's hands, and he fell away just as Yura's blade came within inches of his neck. Swinging away, Inuyasha began to perceive that all around him were threads of hair, though they were blurry and indistinct in his vision.

'Who dared to cut my hair?!' cried Yura in wrath.

'That would be me.' stated a dignified dark-haired woman clad in dark colors. 'You have something which does not belong to you, demon. Give me the jewel, or die.'

Yura swung towards the woman, slashing at her, but the woman leaped away, avoiding her hairs with practiced ease before summoning a snake into her hands and sending it towards Yura. Yet Yura slashed out and beheaded the creature. Flames shot from Yura's hands and consumed the woman.

'Such a shame,' said Yura 'she had nice hair. But now it will all be ashes…'

'Is that the best you can do?' came the question from the inferno. Suddenly the flames were extinguished and a ball of darkness shot toward Yura, who swung narrowly away, as the energy made some of her hair fall limp. Inuyasha was free!

As she halted, however, Inuyasha lunged forward and drove his claw straight into her chest. It was not quite as lethal as Inuyasha had been hoping, and she looked at him chidingly. 'Why I never… sticking your hand through the chest of a woman you've only just met?! You have no manners!' She brought round her sword, and Inuyasha ducked under it, evading the razor sharp blade before he fell back to stand beside the woman.

'She is quite durable isn't she?' asked the woman.

'Tell me about it.' said Inuyasha 'Who are you anyway?'

'I am Tsubaki, the dark priestess.' she said 'I am here for the sacred jewel.'

'That's great,' Inuyasha said 'I'm Inuyasha, and all I want is the sword over there.'

'You mean the halberd?' she inquired.

'Whatever,' said Inuyasha.

Yura was now balanced now upon a single strand of hair. 'You two are proving to be a big nuisance. I'm going to have to discipline you.' Reaching up, she removed the sacred jewel from her circlet, and set it into her wounds. Instantly the wounds closed, and her black hair grew out to fall below her feet. Great horns like those of a devil grew out of her skull, as her eyes flared with red. Her hands became claws, and she looked at them.

Her hair lashed out faster than they could react, and grabbed them, entangling them in its many locks. Rather than tear them to pieces, Yura seemed to take delight in binding every inch of them. The waves of hair squeezed their bodies, as Tsubaki sent a surge of darkness at her, only for it to have no effect as Yura brought the dark priestess up before her.

Tsubaki struggled against the power as Yura little by little reach up with her claws to cup her by the cheek, her thumbs coming near her eyes. 'I'm going to enjoy tearing your hair from your skull…' said Yura, eyes wide with fury.

The terror in Tsubaki's eyes was visible, and Inuyasha could tell that she did not want to die. The dark priestess was shaking, mute in horror, as Yura's claws went to her throat.

'Leave her alone you bitch!' snarled Inuyasha. 'If you want to kill anyone, try me first!'

Yura looked up, suddenly seeming thoughtful. 'You are a loyal doggy, aren't you? Yes, I suppose pets really shouldn't outlive their masters…'

Within her chest, the sacred jewel gleamed with malice.

And then an arrow shot out of nowhere, laced with spiritual power. It shot through Yura's body, and the demoness fell back, as the light obliterated her body utterly. Then she was gone, and Inuyasha and Tsubaki fell to the ground. The dark priestess lay very still, unmoving as though dead.

Inuyasha looked up to where Kikyo stood, her bow in hand, her dark hair and white robes flowing around her.

Then a gleam caught Inuyasha's eye and he saw the sacred jewel, falling through the air, its necklace still around it. Seized by an undeniable and primal desire, Inuyasha rushed forward and snatched up the jewel, setting it over his neck before Kikyo could move. He cupped the jewel in hand claws, gazing with wonder as its surface.

Whispers seemed to fill his mind, and he knew that with this he could gain more power than ever before.

 _'_ _I could become a full demon, more powerful than ever before! No one would be able to look down on me like they always do!'_

It occurred to him that the Band of Seven, his friends didn't look down on him. Or did they. Wasn't he really just a pet to them. A sense of spite supported his desire for power as he raised the jewel.

'Put the jewel down, Inuyasha.' said Kikyo in a tired voice. 'You looked far better without it around your neck.'

It was her voice which struck him, bringing him out of the thrall which the gem had brought upon him. It was a tone without threat, she hadn't even gone for one of her arrows. Looking at her brought his mind away from the jewel, and the whispers redoubled their efforts.

If he became a full demon no one would be able to stop him. He could defeat Bankotsu, and become the leader. No one could stand in his way. And yet… Inuyasha suddenly realized that he didn't want to be the leader of the Band of Seven. He wouldn't know where to start if he were the leader, and he didn't want to risk alienating his friends. Suddenly the jewel did not seem so much beautiful as terrible, and its allure seemed more like an addiction, taking everything good about a person and twisting it.

He removed it in a hurry and held it out before him. As it stood there in his grip, Inuyasha found himself struggling. It was the hardest decision he'd made in his life, perhaps the hardest he ever would make. Yet in the end, he let go of the jewel.

It fell from his grip and landed on the ground with a sound far louder than something of its weight ought to have been. Inuyasha suddenly felt very tired, but at the same time as though a great weight he hadn't even been aware of had lifted from his shoulders.

'Do whatever you want with the jewel,' said Inuyasha 'it's been nothing but trouble so far.' He snatched up Banryu, and shouldered it, before looking to where Tsubaki lay, unconscious. 'Take care of her. She saved my life.'

'I'll do what I can.' said Kikyo.

For a moment there was silence as both tried to find a way to end the conversation. At last Inuyasha simply turned and left, making his way through the trees and forests, back to the deserted village where he had started. He found himself oddly unconcerned with what Bankotsu would think about him giving up the jewel. Should he lie?

He found Bankotsu sitting on a rock, looking down at the broken ground where he had battled the Thunder Brothers. Jakotsu was sitting crosslegged some ways away, while Mukotsu and Kyokotsu were playing a game of go with each other. Renkotsu looked up from where he was speaking with Ginkotsu and approached to stand a little behind Bankotsu.

'Inuyasha,' said Bankotsu 'you got my companion back.'

'Yeah,' said Inuyasha tossing it to him. 'it wasn't easy. I nearly got killed in the process.'

'…I won't forget this, you know.' said Bankotsu.

'What about the sacred jewel?' burst out Renkotsu suddenly. 'What happened to it?'

'I gave it up.' said Inuyasha with a sigh.

Bankotsu suddenly seemed to become someone else, his eyes clouding over with a terrible anger, an unnatural and uncharacteristic fury. Then it passed, and he remained himself. A long and somber silence followed. '…Then you did what I couldn't.' he said after a moment. 'The damn thing was more trouble than it was worth anyway.'

'We did have more than our share of inconveniences because of it.' admitted Renkotsu.

Suddenly the mood seemed to lighten, as smiles came to their faces. After a moment Bankotsu arose. 'Well this has been an entertaining diversion, but I'd say its time we got to work. Let this be the hour of the Band of Seven!' He sheathed Banryu. 'Let's hunt some samurai!'

A cheer broke out from the group, and the Band of Seven raced off together, with dreams of victory racing through their minds.

* * *

Tsubaki awoke some hours later to find herself alive and unharmed within a small cottage, lying on a bedroll. A warm cloth was over her head, and outside it was beautiful day. The sound of birds singing could be heard through the open door, and there was a basket of flowers to one side. Kikyo was sitting over her. Nothing about this made sense. Tsubaki simply couldn't comprehend this. Eyes still bleary she stared at the priestess sitting over her.

'Don't try to move too much,' said Kikyo 'you need rest.'

'Why?' she asked.

'Why what?' asked Kikyo, obviously wanting her to spell it out.

'Don't insult me by pretending you don't know.' hissed Tsubaki 'I cursed you. You could have just as easily waited a few moments and let that demon kill me.'

'I'm aware.' said Kikyo.

'So what stopped you?'

'Well, for one thing, I'm a better person then you are.' said Kikyo with a shrug.

Tsubaki reflected that she was right. Some might have had a life changing experienced with this revelation. For Tsubaki's part it just made her loath Kikyo all the more.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we concluded the sacred jewel part of the story. At least for now, it was entertaining to write this section, which is good. Next time we'll have ourselves a proper showdown with the masked general.

I think my favorite part of writing this chapter was the part where Inuyasha is tempted by the sacred jewel. It was in many ways an important part of his character arc, and it was inspired greatly by Lord of the Rings, with Samwise being tempted by the ring.

As for Tsubaki's part in the story, it was added in on a whim. I included her in previous chapters because I thought it would be amusing for Tsubaki to call out Kikyo on what was effectively epic fail of the highest level. Once she was in the story, I needed to do something with her, so I decided to have her help out Inuyasha against Yura of the Hair.

As for Yura's one winged angel form, that was pure speculation on my part on what might have happened, had Yura actually gotten the full sacred jewel and used it.


	14. The Last Stand Part 1

**Chapter 14:**

Their camp was oddly silent that night. A tranquility had fallen over the grove, which belied the war-torn nature of the land they dwelled in. A green haired half demon looked at his companion in concern. The brown haired samurai priestess' eyes were gazing into the forest, as she sat cross-legged, a katana over her legs.

'Tsukiyomi, you seem distant. Why?' said the demon after a moment.

'You have heard of the Band of Seven, Hoshiyomi?' she said.

'You mean those human mercenaries whom the Lords hunt?' noted Hoshiyomi 'What of them?'

'We have seen their work many times,' said Tsukiyomi 'I have watched many widows mourning husbands they slaughtered, many parents grieving for fallen children. Children left without guardians from their onslaught. They have been waging a campaign of blood across the land. I believe we should help hunt them down.'

'As you wish.' said Hoshiyomi 'If you lead, I will follow.'

She stood, and buckled her sword to her side. 'Thank you, Hoshiyomi.'

* * *

Night fell over the Band of Seven's camp as Inuyasha waited for Myoga to return. He had given the flea the task of finding the rallying point for the armies of the Lords. As he waited against the side of a log, he saw Bankotsu polishing his Banryu. Mukotsu was relaying a story of one of his conquests to Kyokotsu, while Renkotsu was catching up on his sleep. Ginkotsu was silent and stalwart as always, thinking.

Myoga returned. 'Lord Inuyasha, I have done as you requested. The Lords have made their primary camp around the area of Mount Hakurei, no doubt using its holy aura as a symbol. However, there are many armies moving to support them.'

'Then we'll just have to wipe the main army out before anyone can reinforce them.' said Banryu 'Wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?'

'Sure, whatever,' said Inuyasha.

'Please take this seriously,' said Myoga 'there are a huge amount of soldiers there. Even a powerful demon might be hard pressed to defeat them.'

'Then go and count them.' said Bankotsu 'Figure out how many of them there are.'

'I don't take orders from anyone except those of Lord Inuyasha's bloodline.' snapped Myoga, a tone of spite in his voice.

Bankotsu surged forward and gripped him between two fingers. 'You want to rephrase that?'

'Not really, actually,' stated Myoga in defiance.

Bankotsu crushed him and turned to walk back to where he'd been before. 'Whatever, Inuyasha, tell him to do what we want done.'

'Myoga,' said Inuyasha 'could you go count out exactly how many soldiers they have at Mount Hakurei for us?'

'As you command, Lord Inuyasha.' said Myoga, before disappearing.

Inuyasha looked over everyone before he realized something. 'Where is Jakotsu?'

'No idea,' said Bankotsu 'couldn't you follow his scent and track him down or something.'

'Right,' said Inuyasha, before sniffing around.

He picked up Jakotsu's scent by the makeup, and followed it through the forests, stepping over roots, and under low hanging branches until he came to a pool. There he stopped short as he saw Jakotsu bathing in the waters, and Inuyasha froze in place. He saw Jakotsu's true gender.

Jakotsu looked up. 'Oh, Inuyasha, I was wondering if you'd show up.'

'So… uh…' Inuyasha stammered. 'you are a… well…'

'Yes,' said Jakotsu playfully 'is it a problem?'

'No, it just… wasn't what I was expecting.'

'Well, what were you expecting?' asked Jakotsu in a husky voice.

'Well I didn't really-'

Suddenly Jakotsu's blade lashed out and caught Inuyasha around the waist. Jakotsu hauled on the sword and pulled Inuyasha down into the water. It was ice cold, and Inuyasha raised up, spluttering as drops of his blood floated up to the surface of the water. 'Jakotsu what the hell!' he snapped 'You could have killed me!'

'I know exactly how much you can take Inuyasha.' said Jakotsu behind him, voice lustful.

Inuyasha turned around and found himself face to face with Jakotsu, and suddenly became aware of an undeniable movement in his nether regions. Jakotsu moved forward, pressing her chest against his as their lips met. Such was the passion with which Jakotsu kissed him that Inuyasha soon found himself kissing back, as they tore off the robe of the fire rat. His upper clothes quickly followed as bare-chested they-

'You know there might be samurai around.' said a voice.

Instantly Inuyasha froze up, shuddering as he glanced up to see Renkotsu looking down at them from the edge of the pool. Inuyasha separated and grasped for his clothes. Jakotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance. 'Renkotsu, it was just getting good. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on Inuyasha yourself.'

'Keep talking like that, and I'll tear your throat out.' snapped Renkotsu.

'Renkotsu, this wasn't-' Inuyasha stammered.

'Inuyasha I truthfully couldn't care less who you sleep with,' said Renkotsu 'though I will admit you could pick safer targets. My problem is when you chastise Mukotsu for wasting time and then spend hours away from camp without explanation. You are aware that we are about to head into battle?'

'No better time for it.' said Jakotsu in irritation.

'Just get your clothes back on, and get back to camp.' said Renkotsu.

Jakotsu and Inuyasha got dressed quickly and followed Renkotsu back to camp, dripping with water as they did so. Before they got there, Inuyasha smelled a delicious scent he hadn't in years: Roast venison.

When they arrived, they found that Kyokotsu had apparently caught several wild deer with his bare hands, and brought them back to be cooked. Bankotsu was presently cooking sticks of meat over the fire, and the deer's skin and bones were lying some ways away. He looked up to them. 'Hey, Inuyasha, Jakotsu, where did you two get off too?' His tone said he suspected more than Inuyasha was willing to admit.

'Shut up,' said Inuyasha 'are we going to eat or what?'

'In a few minutes,' said Bankotsu 'let's just relax for a bit, shall we?'

The seven friends crowded around the campfire in the chill of night, and soon were all eating their meat with a hunger that one only gets when traveling long distances. It was delicious, and they devoured it quickly. Afterward, they sat around the campfire, unsure of what to do next.

'Has anyone thought beyond tomorrow?' asked Bankotsu suddenly.

'You mean after we destroy the largest Army Japan has ever known?' asked Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. 'Not really, no. I haven't anyway.'

'What do you want to do, Big Brother?' asked Renkotsu.

'Well,' Bankotsu paused 'I was thinking I might give your suggestion a try Renkotsu. I mean we'd have basically beaten the Lords of Japan into submission, so why not force them to kneel before us in defeat. It's a bit of payback for their treachery that I'd find satisfying.'

'If we all become Lords,' said Mukotsu 'I could have my own harem.'

'And I could have all the hot guys I ever wanted to cut up.' reflected Jakotsu in a dreamy tone. 'Maybe you could watch Inuyasha.'

'I think I'll pass on that.' said Inuyasha.

'The idea of building an army of soldiers who wield my weapons to conquer the world holds a certain appeal.' reflected Renkotsu. 'Under Big Brothers leadership of course.'

'Right.' said Ginkotsu.

'Yeah, that's a decent enough idea,' said Bankotsu 'but who would we fight? I mean once we've conquered Japan, it'll take a while to get our armies up and running. We'd have to find someone to amuse us.'

'We could try going after demons, like the ones that attacked us.' suggested Jakotsu 'I'd love to hear what their screams sound like.'

Bankotsu smiled. 'Hey Kyokotsu, have you ever eaten demon?'

'Once or twice,' admitted Kyokotsit'sits how I got this big. Never a high class one though.'

'Well, there is always a first time.' reflected Bankotsu 'What about you Inuyasha, what do you want to do once we win?'

The question, innocent though it was, shook Inuyasha to his core. He'd always wanted to be accepted when he was a kid, and now he was. He remembered his mother crying after the other kids had picked on him, children Inuyasha could have thrown through a wall but could not for fear of the villager's anger. He wondered what she would have thought of his current company, and realized she might have been ashamed.

Yet really, before he'd met Bankotsu he hadn't wanted to be accepted. Those dreams had died a mocking death years before. He had wanted power, a power so that no one could ever look down on him again. He'd had his chance for that when he held the sacred jewel within his grasp. And yet he had let it go, given it back to Kikyo to do with as she willed. He was satisfied with how much power he had now. It wasn't that important to him anymore.

He looked at his claws and realized that they reeked of blood and carnage. Tomorrow his hands would be stained with more blood than ever before, and then they would separate. Inuyasha knew enough about ruling a land to know that once they actually got their castles and armies up and running it would be unlikely that all of them would be in the same place at the same time. Nor was it likely that they would really conquer the world.

Chances were that if things went as planned Inuyasha would end up ruling Japan by virtue of outliving his comrades. It was a far more bitter realization than it would have been for some. He gazed at each of their faces in turn as they looked at him, almost concerned. 'I can't think of anything.' he admitted after a moment.

'Well that was anticlimactic,' reflected Renkotsu 'I suppose there will be time for that later, though.'

'Don't worry about it,' said Bankotsu 'we'll find something.'

One by one they all went to sleep, Inuyasha last of all. As he lay down on the side of a tree, a warm body rested against his back. Glancing back, he saw that it was Jakotsu. Neither one spoke, Inuyasha didn't really have anything to say. They lay against each other, the warmth of each others body keeping them warm until slowly they drifted off to sleep.

When he dreamed, he dreamed of the Priestess Kikyo.

* * *

That morning the army had made its camp within the sight of Mount Hakurei, the tents were pitched throughout the fields, while the masked general made his own camp upon a hill. It had been a full week, and no sign had been seen of the Band of Seven, and it was becoming a problem. If their scouts did not find them soon, supplies would become an issue, and they would have to either disband or bed down for the winter. Either event would be a disaster.

The samurai before him was a woman, holding in her hands a katana as she kneeled on one knee before the masked general. Some ways behind her was a green haired individual, who looked human, but closer examination revealed odd tones to his skin.

'You wish to be of service to us?' asked the masked general.

'Yes,' said the woman 'I am Tsukiyomi and my companion is a Hoshiyomi. We are here to help fight the Band of Seven.'

The masked general regarded both of them. 'Very well, I have heard of your exploits slaying demons, Priestess Tsukiyomi. I welcome any assistance you may offer, along with your companion.'

'Thank you.' she nodded her head.

Suddenly the flap of his tent was cast aside as a warrior rushed in. 'Sir! We've found the Band of Seven!'

That was good news. Now all they had to do was bring them to battle. 'Excellent,' said the masked general 'prepare to pursue them!'

'I cannot, general!' replied the warrior.

'Why not?'

'Because they are heading right for us.'

* * *

The Band of Seven was on the hilltop above, silhouetted against the rising sun that made them appear as dark and terrible shadows. Bankotsu had chosen his place well, and the seven warriors stood looking down upon the enemies arrayed before them. Although their enemies could not have known, the Band of Seven was impressed.

The army arrayed before they was beyond massive. It reached out into the far distance. It was larger than any army they had ever faced, larger than any force which had been arrayed before in living memory. They were silent for a moment as the armies began to move.

'Wow,' said Jakotsu 'that's a lot of people we'll have to kill. There have got to be some hot guys among them.'

'I must admit that I was not expecting that much resistance.' admitted Mukotsu.

'Bankotsu,' said Renkotsu 'perhaps we should retreat. Winter is coming, and they cannot remain mobilized for long. We need only wait them out.'

'No,' said Bankotsu 'we will stand our ground.'

At this moment Myoga returned, and Inuyasha swatted him. 'Lord Inuyasha,' he said 'I have counted the numbers of the samurai, and they are more than ten thousand. More are on their way now to reinforce them! We must withdraw.'

'We're not going anywhere unless Bankotsu says so.' snapped Inuyasha 'You want to run, go ahead.'

'This is madness!' snapped Myoga 'Seven?! Against ten thousand! Even your father would not have liked these odds. You are on the verge of annihilation, and you walk off to it now as though it were an afternoon tea party!'

'Leave me be!' snapped Inuyasha.

'…As you wish,' said Myoga, before disappearing.

Beneath them, a force of archers had begun to array themselves in formation. A thought occurred. 'We're sitting ducks up on this hilltop.' said Inuyasha 'We should probably take the fight down into the forests. That way that can't use volleys of arrows.'

'Ginkotsu, Mukotsu,' said Bankotsu 'show these samurai what real firepower is all about.'

A gust of wind blew through their hair, as Mukotsu unleashed his poison gas. The green clouds wafted through the air down into the lines of soldiers, who began to choke. Screams echoed from the camp, as Ginkotsu opened fire upon the mobilizing samurai. Explosions echoed throughout the camp, as countless warriors were consumed in the fire and dirt. Others clutched their eyes and throats, as their faces became deformed with toxic gases. Yet despite this withering barrage soon archers began mobilizing in great swaths below the hills, launching arrows up at them. Bankotsu remained still as an arrow shot past his left ear.

'Let's pull down to the trees. I think we've made our point.'

The group made their way gradually down the hills, as the samurai rushed to stop them. As they neared the trees, a force of samurai rode round the hill, their spears in hand. Jakotsu and Inuyasha rushed them, blade and claws ready. However, Renkotsu was faster, lighting a small device and hurling it into the midsts of the formation. There was a sound like lightning, and the neighing of horses as the samurai were consumed in an explosion.

'Renkotsu, no fair!' whined Jakotsu 'We were going to kill them!'

'Stop worrying Jakotsu,' said Bankotsu 'there is plenty more where that came from.'

They turned and made their way into the midsts of a vast bamboo forest, and there waited as the mustering hosts came against them.

'Those grenades are really something, huh?' asked Inuyasha.

'Yes,' said Renkotsu, a note of pride in his tone. 'I'd say I've outdone myself.'

A stone on the ground began vibrating as the armies of their enemies descended upon them in force. A tense silence fell over the Band of Seven, as they realized that this was it. Bankotsu walked before them, drawing his Banryu and pointing it at them. 'Band of Seven! My brothers of the sword, I'd rather fight beside you than any army of thousands! Let no demon or man deny how terrible we are, we are kami of war!'

The countless colors of the Lords of Japan were visible coming through the bamboo, blades readied. The Band of Seven readied their weapons as Bankotsu motioned through the forest.

'Do you know what's there?!' asked Bankotsu 'Waiting, over the corpses of that army?! A NEW SHOGUNATE! TAKE IT! IT'S YOURS!' A roar came from the Band of Seven as they charged into the bamboo to meet their enemy.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was not a person with any great ambition or dream. He held humans in contempt and was indifferent to his fellow demons. He neither desired rulership of the world or its destruction. He wandered the lands with few personal attachments, a beacon of unyielding power that all either yielded to or died for their defiance. He was tall, with flowing silver hair, and bore a garment of white fur.

Yet a certain curiosity had overtaken him. He had heard that his brother, whom he held in utter contempt, had taken up with a band of human murderers. Ordinarily, he would not have cared, however, the news that this band had successfully defeated several powerful demons had gained his curiosity. As he came over the hill, he saw them.

They were facing a number of humans so great that Sesshomaru felt he might find killing them all a moderate inconvenience. His brother was amongst them, claws bared as he rushed at his enemies with a feral looked to him.

'My brother wants to die.' reflected Sesshomaru after a moment.

Then a massive swath of bamboo was torn asunder and with it an entire line of humans. His brother tore through the forces brought against him with claws that cut through armor, flesh, and bone. The leader of the band cleaved great swaths apart, as explosions echoed throughout the hills, consuming trees and reducing them to splinters. Green clouds wafted through the air, killing everything that breathed them, as a glinting blade snaked through the bodies of men. A giant devoured men whole, crushing skulls and stomping horsemen.

The ground was stained red with blood, as the warriors stood untouched by any wound. Yet they had only faced the vanguard of the coming storm, and Sesshomaru watched as yet another wave of samurai descended upon them. They rode in a loose formation so that the explosions and buzz saws of the red-haired giant did not cause as many casualties, and though many died, whether by choking or trauma, many more reached their target. Many more replaced those who had fallen.

Sesshomaru suddenly became aware of a presence and glanced back to see a dark haired woman emerging to watch the carnage. He sensed in her possession the sacred jewel, yet he had no interest in such an unreliable source of power. 'You are the priestess Kikyo then.'

'I am.'

He had heard of her from other demons, who sought the Sacred Jewel. 'Have you come to hunt my brother?'

'I have come to observe. You need not concern yourself.'

'Concern myself?' asked Sesshomaru, allowing some portion of the fury he felt at that statement to shine through. 'You think I would concern myself with a miserable half demon?'

The statement seemed to amuse her. 'I've heard about you, Lord Sesshomaru. You wander the lands aimlessly without subjects or goals and kill anyone who annoys you.' reflected Kikyo, voice mocking. 'You seem to have more in common with your brother than you would like to admit.'

That was it. Sesshomaru had little tolerance for vermin, and even less for those who presumed to speak to him. To be compared to the likes of Inuyasha was beyond insulting. He summoned into his hand a whip of yellow energy-

And found himself pinned to a nearby tree by a eight arrows, fired with effortless speed.

Wait, that didn't happen. Sesshomaru had not just been effortlessly defeated by a human. The very idea was beyond absurd. Which made it all the more perplexing when Sesshomaru looked down and realized that he was still trapped against the side of a tree by many arrows. 'Impertinent vermin,' he hissed 'you will die for-' He hauled on the arrows, and found that they held tight. '-you will pay for this-'

Kikyo sat down cross-legged, and pretended as though he didn't exist.

This was something of an off day for Sesshomaru, this didn't usually happen.

* * *

Inuyasha tore through everything in sight, killing with every swipe. As he did so, he fell deeper and deeper into a rage. His mouth foamed as he tore out a man's throat with his teeth, and snapped another's neck. Jakotsu slashed through everything in sight with her blade, a savage joy possessing her. Soon they found themselves fighting back to back, slaying everything around them. Bankotsu could be seen a ways away, surrounded by the corpses of countless warriors, while Renkotsu fired various guns, mowing down his enemies by the dozens. Mukotsu unleashed poison after poison into the ranks of the incoming samurai, as Ginkotsu blasted their forces.

Soon the soldiers became to stop, halting before them as they saw the endless hewn bodies of their comrades piling up. Yet the blades of the samurai were behind them, cutting down any who sought to flee, and the guns of Ginkotsu ravaged them whether they fought or fled. As they charged forward, Inuyasha felt a surge of pity for these men. The samurai were remaining behind the lines, sending endless swaths of drafted men to soften up their targets.

As he fought on, Inuyasha found himself losing all enthusiasm as he tore apart his enemies. Jakotsu was killing great swaths of soldiers with obvious enjoyment, and Inuyasha suddenly felt a terrible sense of guilt for what was happening. These men did not want to be here. The samurai did.

Turning his guilt to fury, Inuyasha leaped over the enemy ranks, rushing towards the samurai to descend on them. Tearing through them with his claws, he hacked and slashed his way through them.

'Hiraikotsu!'

Inuyasha was slammed by the boomerang once again and sent crashing into a hillside, as the weapon withdrew to the hand of Shako. The half demon arose to face the demon slayer, who was perched grim-faced upon Kirara.'You again?!' snapped Inuyasha 'Don't you ever give up?!'

'You again?!' snapped Inuyasha 'Don't you ever give up?!'

'Hiraikotsu!'

This time Inuyasha leaped over the incoming weapon, as Kirira opened her mouth and breathed a swath of fire down upon him. Yet the robe of the fire rat weathered it, and Inuyasha leaped through the flames at the cat, which flew just out of range.

'Hiraikotsu!'

So it continued, neither able to claim the others life as Inuyasha was driven gradually up the hill until he stood at the very peak. All around him he could see armies marching. Mount Hakurei loomed to the north, while beneath its shadows the samurai army was mustering its reserves. A gleaming ball of light shot through the sky from the camp, over the hill and into the fray below, where even now many hundreds were being slaughtered.

From the light emerged a person garbed in the clothes of a samurai, but she was female. In her hand was a katana and she stepped forward resolutely. Beside her, a green haired demon faded into the shadows heading to confront Bankotsu. Meanwhile, the female samurai approached Mukotsu, who stood upon a hill of deformed corpses, a canister of poison gas in hand.

Mukotsu raised the canister, but the samurai was too quick. She passed him by so quickly that it looked as though she had teleported. Mukotsu took a step forward before his head fell from his shoulders and his body collapsed to the ground. Kyokotsu roared in rage and charged the samurai, but the soldiers behind him threw up many ropes and grapples, catching him by the arms and legs and dragging him down to the ground where he too was beheaded by the samurai.

It had happened so quickly, he'd hardly had time to react. Two of his comrades were dead. Men he had fought with, been making plans with just the night before. 'NO!'

He rushed forward, meaning to gain vengeance.

'Hiraikotsu!'

He narrowly avoided having his skull caved in as the boomerang passed overhead again. Looking up, he saw Shako barring his way. 'If you feel like fighting someone else,' said Shako 'then feel free to defeat me.'

'I don't have time to waste on you!' snarled Inuyasha, a red glow coming into his eyes. 'When I'm done with you, you will wish you had never even met me!'

And as the two enemies faced each other in mortal combat, the sky shattered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

A bit of a cliffhanger ending here. All I can say is that this chapter was getting a bit on the long side, and I felt it would be best to make it a two-parter. The decision to add two filler arc characters into the story was made because I needed someone who could actually challenge the Band of Seven in a fight. In retrospect, I feel like their addition was a bit rushed, but there is no time to go back now. I may rewrite parts of this chapter later though.

As for the Kikyo Vs Sesshomaru fight, do I really need to explain myself? It's clear that Kikyo was at the zenith of her power when Inuyasha was only beginning to tap into his. Seeing as Inuyasha was able to hold his own somewhat against Sesshomaru, it stands to reason that Sesshomaru would be quite easily defeated by Kikyo. As for the lack of Jaken, I couldn't find a way to fit him into the scene. So let's just assume Sesshomaru left him behind.

Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Inuyasha of the Band of Seven.


	15. The Last Stand Part 2

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The sky shattered as above them countless demons swarmed down upon the battlefield from all directions. Dark clouds swarmed over the horizon as the moans of horrifying creatures descended. The soldiers below looked up, faces pale as they turned their weapons upward to fight off the monsters that even now attacked them.

Kikyo watched bitterly, and Kaede approached. 'Sister, what is happening?'

'The blood which has been spilled upon this holy ground is calling out to demons.' said Kikyo 'Even now the creatures descend to devour who they may.' She arose from her seat and drew her bow, firing off several arrows. Each one destroyed a pack of demons, yet it only thinned the horde.

The samurai lines had been disrupted, and even now their ranks were in chaos as they fought off the monsters attacking them. Ogre demons rushed out of the trees and began devouring and crushing everything in sight. The hulking half metal giant soon turned his buzz saws and shells to the monsters rushing at him. They tore through endless swaths of both sides, laying to waste many ancient trees. As the combat spread out throughout the hills the ground became deformed with the blood of demons, as all that lived was trampled underfoot the boots and claws of men and monsters.

What had once been a scenic, even this beautiful realm was becoming a vision of hell.

Kikyo kept firing her arrows.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu faced down their respective enemies. A female samurai, wielding a katana, and a male demon clad all in black. Bankotsu was trembling with rage and rushed towards the female samurai, however, the demon interposed and blocked the strike. 'Tsukiyomi, deal with the other. I'll handle this one.'

'Very well, Hoshiyomi.' said the samurai.

Jakotsu almost asked Bankotsu to switch with him, the demon looked much sexier. But Bankotsu was obviously furious, and the female samurai didn't look like she meant to give him a choice…

* * *

Bankotsu clashed blades once again with the green haired demon before him, their weapons ringing with the force of impact. Turning his enemies weapon aside, he went for the throat. Yet his enemy disappeared and appeared a few feet away.

'Come, over here.' said the demon.

'Stop hiding and fight me man to man, you coward!' roared Bankotsu as he charged again. Yet the demon split into many duplicates, each one looking as real the other. 'You won't kill me with those tricks!'

'I don't need to kill you.' replied the demon 'I simply need to keep you occupied until the rest of your comrades die.' He motioned to where Jakotsu was trading blows with the female samurai from before. They looked about evenly matched. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu were holding off the enemy by sheer firepower, yet sooner or later they would run out of ammunition.

Then from the skies, a vast host of demons descended upon them.

At once they broke off their fight and began to slash through the creatures descending on them. Back and forth the two of them moved, hewing down the creatures in droves. As they worked, Bankotsu counted up the numbers under his breath.

* * *

Jakotsu didn't like fighting women. For one thin, he hated them with a passion. He would have much rather been over fighting Bankotsu's opponent. Unfortunately, the samurai before her seemed rather intent on taking her head, and was proving a deadly opponent. She fought with an elegance which Jakotsu found frustrating, always weaving and striking, only to weave again.

His blades sliced through the air, only to be leaped over, and as he drew it back to slash her, she dodged aside with ease. Then she rushed him, blade trained for his throat. Jakotsu ducked, and brought in his own sword.

At close quarters the two of them fought back and forth, their blades clashing until quite abruptly the sky shattered. Eager for a break, Jakotsu broke off her assault and began slaying the demons as they descended upon them. The samurai joined him, summoning spiritual energy as she slashed through the creatures.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shako dueled back and forth, as Kirara soared always just out of reach of Inuyasha's claws, and Inuyasha dodged away. Periodically they would be forced to halt their battle as demons came upon them. These they swiftly tore apart, before going back at each others throats. Every so often Inuyasha would try to break away, only to have his retreat cut off by his opponents superior mobility.

'Hiraikotsu!'

This time Inuyasha was not so lucky, and was struck across the face and sent reeling. As he stood, Shako came down for another pass.

'Hiraikotsu!'

The blow struck Inuyasha again, and he staggered back, as Kirara breathed fire over him, and clawed at his side. Then they were rising out of reach.

'Hiraikotsu!'

Inuyasha barely dodged this one, and had his back clawed by Kirara as the demonslayer stood above him. Blood dripped down over Inuyasha's eyes as he looked for an opening and did not find one.

* * *

Sesshomaru was beginning to go beyond the measure of regular irritation, and into the realm of extremely cross. As he tried to break the arrows which had pinned him to a tree, he observed the Priestess Kikyo destroying countless demons with her bow. At the same time he could do nothing but watch. It would be extremely unfortunate if lesser demons should decide to make a meal of him while he was helpless.

In that respect Sesshomaru realized he was relying on the Priestess for survival. Some might have found such a situation endearing to the one protecting them. Sesshomaru just found it enraging.

'Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!' cried Jaken.

Sesshomaru sighed as Jaken emerged out onto the hilltop. 'What is it Jaken?'

'Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave me behind?'

It probably had something to do with the fact that Jaken was entirely unnecessary. Admittedly it did appease Sesshomaru's pride to have someone to abuse, and have grovel to him, but other than that the green goblin like demon was largely superfluous.

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru, before looking to the Priestess. 'What is the meaning of this?!' he cried 'Who are you mortals whom dare to oppose Lord Sesshomaru?!'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and wished to just disappear.

Kikyo glanced back, eyes narrowed. 'If you do not be quiet, and I misfire, your Lord will be devoured by ravenous demons!'

'You think that your pathetic sealing arrows could defeat Lord Sesshomaru!' crowed Jaken in amusement. 'He is merely feigning being incapacitated to raise your hopes that he may shatter them anew!' And now Sesshomaru was reminded why he subjected Jaken to endless physical abuse.

The girl nearby looked at Sesshomaru, then back to Jaken. 'Ye look pretty incapacitated to me.'

'Silence ignorant child!' snapped Jaken 'Lord Sesshomaru is far beyond your power! Observe now as he-'

'Jaken,' said Sesshomaru in a quiet tone that belied his migraine.

Jaken must have realized he had overstepped himself, for he froze up visibly and glanced back in slight horror. 'Yes Lord Sesshomaru?'

'Shut. Up.' snapped Sesshomaru. Jaken shut his mouth with an obvious fear. Good, that was the first step. 'Release me at once.'

'Coming milord!' cried Jaken, before scaling up the tree, and beginning to haul on one of the arrows. After a few moments of struggle, he yanked it out and tossed the shaft to the ground. Sesshomaru ignored the pain as he moved on to the next one. One by one, Jaken removed the arrows and threw them to the ground where they were collected by the girl and brought back to her sister, who set them into her quiver.

Finally, Sesshomaru stood free and unencumbered by any restraint. He looked at Jaken, and decided that his physical abuse was best directed elsewhere. Summoning his acid claws, he stabbed them into the tree behind him, melting it into nothing. Then he surged towards Kikyo from behind-

Sesshomaru had no idea how it was that he ended up pinned to a tree fifty feet behind the melted stump of the previous one, by the exact same arrows, but he did not like the idea of this becoming a trend.

* * *

The tide of demons had begun to subside, and as it did, Bankotsu counted off the remaining numbers. 'Nine hundred and ninety eight! Nine hundred and ninety nine! One thousand!' He roared.

'Why do you count?' asked Hoshiyomi.

Bankotsu his blade glowing an unholy red, as power similar to that of the sacred jewel flowed through his veins. Power coursed through his sword as he flourished it before him. 'You're about to find out!'

He rushed forward and slammed his blade into Hoshiyomi's defenses, forcing him to retreat. With every swing, a dozen of the mirror images around him were obliterated. 'When I first got the sacred jewel, it opened up a new world of possibilities! Humans can't possess demon powers, and I didn't care for spiritual powers! And I wasn't born with the power of the divine!

This time he caught Hoshiyomi across the chest and sent him staggering back, badly injured. 'I always thought that to become powerful you had to make yourself stronger. However there was one other way, I made a wish on my Banryu. I've cut off the heads of a thousand warlords,' Hoshiyomi charged him and was bisected, only to be revealed as a mirror image. Bankotsu turned and cut three more images in half, before blocking Hoshiyomi's downward strike. 'and as of today, I've killed my thousandth demon!' He forced Hoshiyomi back with a flurry of strikes that sent him reeling. 'I may not have the sacred jewel anymore, but without a weapon to match mine you don't stand a chance!'

'Is that so?' asked Hoshiyomi, before rising into the air. A shadow was cast over Bankotsu, and suddenly he was frozen in place, his arms forced against his sides. 'Your weapon is useless without the ability to move.'

He multiplied into thousands of different mirror images, completely surrounding Bankotsu, before rushing at him, blade primed to finish him. And then Jakotsu was there, slashing in all directions with his snake sword. The mirror images vanished, even as Hoshiyomi soared into the air, trailing blood from his wounds.

At that moment the gathering clouds eclipsed the stars and moon, leaving the land in darkness, and Bankotsu was free. Spinning Banryu over his head, he summoned to it a ball of unyielding wrath, his sword appearing aflame as he hurled the assault. Hoshiyomi landed just in time to raise his sword to defend against something which he knew he could not stop.

And then the samurai maiden appeared before them, summoning a shield. There was a terrifying explosion of light, and she was thrown back. The assault was stopped, yet she hit the ground unconscious. Her sword fell from her hand to land in the dirt.

'Tsukiyomi!' cried Hoshiyomi, grasping her in her arms.

Bankotsu spun his blade again, burning with a madness as he summoned another assault. 'You aren't going anywhere until I avenge my comrades you bastard! DIE BOTH OF YOU!'

He hurled another assault, yet Hoshiyomi dodged away. The explosion destroyed a cluster of trees and sent dirt and mud flying through the air. Yet Bankotsu arose high, summoning to him the power of the clouds themselves. As Hoshiyomi fled, lightning crackled across the sky, falling with such power that it annihilating everything in sight. Demons and human, animal and plant, nothing was safe from the wrath which was now outpoured upon the land itself.

Lightning bolts fell like rain, consuming everything beneath them. Everything except the Band of Seven.

Inuyasha was losing badly. The half demon could taste blood in his mouth, could feel bones inside him snapped, as his body raced to repair the damage which had been dealt to it. For the whole fight, his enemy had been out of reach, slamming him with that boomerang he wielded. And Inuyasha had no clear means to respond. He had sustained countless injuries, and now he was struggling just to keep conscious.

With terrible effort, he forced himself to his feet once more and readied himself for one final spring. Upon Kirara, Shako descended towards him, boomerang readied for another pass. All of a sudden lightning bolts split the sky, striking Kirara near, and forcing her down low with a roar of pain.

Seeing his chance, Inuyasha leaped for Shako, his eyes blazing with fire as he soared towards the demon slayer. 'IT'S OVER!' His hand was driven straight through Shako's chest, and as he withdrew his arm, Shako toppled towards the ground. Kirara roared in distress and descended towards him, catching him upon her back. With the last of his strength, Shako gripped the beast as his blood spilled over the golden fur of Kirara.

Inuyasha landed as the creature fled, staggering down the hill and ignoring the pain as he made his way down to find that a momentary lull of silence had fallen over the battlefield.

Smoke and dirt were everywhere in the now barren and ruined landscape, and as he staggered onward he could see no sign of his friends. 'Bankotsu!' he called 'Jakotsu! Renkotsu! Can anyone hear me?'

Eventually, he saw a figure approaching in the smoke, and for a moment he thought it was one of the Band. Then he emerged to reveal a samurai, badly wounded and holding a broken Katana. The man halted in fear, blade upraised, his hands shaking and Inuyasha realized that he must have appeared truly terrifying.

'Get out of my sight,' he snarled 'and I won't devour you.'

The man fled past him in fear. Inuyasha continued on through the landscape, the pain gradually dimming as he healed. Quite suddenly Renkotsu emerged from the smoke, bleeding above one eye. He raised a pistol on reflex and breathed out in relief as he lowered it. 'Inuyasha,' he said 'how did you fair?'

'The demon slayer is dead, or close to it.' reflected Inuyasha 'He won't be a problem anymore. What about you and… where is Ginkotsu?'

'Ginkotsu is dead.' said Renkotsu bitterly. 'The smoke stopped him from being able to target anyone, and the samurai and demons crept up on him. They pulled him down with ropes and stabbed him to death. I scarcely got away.'

There was a long moment of silence between them as they mourned their losses. 'Then there are only four of us now.' said Inuyasha at last 'Damn it.'

'You assume Jakotsu and Bankotsu are well.' noted Renkotsu.

'The sooner we find them, the sooner we know.' said Inuyasha 'Bankotsu is the one who called the lightning, I'll bet. So the only question is where Jakotsu is.' He sniffed at the air.

'What is it?' asked Renkotsu sharply. 'What do you smell?'

'Nothing, but dirt and smoke.' said Inuyasha 'We'll have to wander and hope we find them.'

The two friends groped aimlessly through the smoke and ruinous swath of destruction. After a time they saw two figures in the gloom and quickened their pace to meet them. Perhaps a mile away they found Bankotsu. He was leaning against a great stone, resting, and his sword was in his hand, glowing viciously. Jakotsu sat a ways away, cross-legged and looking distant. She glanced up, and her eyes brightened.

'Inuyasha! Renkotsu!' she ran to them. 'We thought you were dead. Where is Ginkotsu?'

Renkotsu remained silent, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha spoke for him: 'Ginkotsu didn't make it. It's just us now.'

'Oh,' she said 'so there are only three of us left now.'

'Seven minus three is four, Jakotsu.' said Renkotsu.

'Really? Are you sure?' At this point, Jakotsu began calculating on her fingers how many of them remained.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood and walked past to where Bankotsu stood. 'Bankotsu, what is the plan?'

'We've already almost won.' said Bankotsu 'As soon as the smoke clears we'll finish off that damn army, and bury our comrades.'

'Right,' said Inuyasha 'but what about the archers?'

'Good point.' said Bankotsu, rising up. 'Alright, we'll scale that hill over there and see what we can find.'

The group began scaling the heights, keeping their eyes out for any sign of their enemies. As they climbed up the hill, Jakotsu spoke. 'So what are we going to call ourselves now?'

'What?' said Inuyasha.

'Well we can't be the Band of Seven with only four members,' explained Jakotsu 'So shouldn't we come up with a new name. How about the four horsemen?'

'We don't ride horses.' noted Inuyasha.

'Four of death then?' suggested Jakotsu 'No, that's no good.'

'Be quiet!' snapped Bankotsu 'Three of our comrades are dead and you are thinking about team names!'

Jakotsu looked up, obviously surprised at the outburst. 'But we were all going to die eventually. At least this way it wasn't from old age. I for one didn't want to have to carry Mukotsu around with me.'

'Let's just be quiet okay,' said Inuyasha 'there may be enemies around.'

Bankotsu remained silent. The smoke began to fall around them so that they could pick out vague shapes mustering in the darkness. Above them on the hill, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a robed figure retreating from view. As they came to the top, however, they found nothing around.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air. 'That's odd,' he said.

'What?' said Bankotsu.

'I smell Sesshomaru,' said Inuyasha 'and the Priestess Kikyo. Both were here, recently at that. We must have just missed them.'

'What would they be doing here?' asked Renkotsu in suspicion.

'Observing I assume,' said Inuyasha. 'its got nothing to do with us though.'

'We should go after them then!' snapped Renkotsu 'With the power of the sacred jewel we might be able to bring back our comrades!'

'Easy Renkotsu,' said Bankotsu 'we'll deal with the remaining samurai first.'

Over the next hour, the smoke cleared, and they saw a host of samurai scaling up the hills towards them, while many smaller groups lay scattered and divided by the bloodshed. However, the Band of Seven did not give them the opportunity to regroup. Descending upon the various groups, they hacked and slashed their way through them, before moving on to the next one. The samurai began to gather into a single group, but without order, they were sustaining heavy casualties. Blood ran in rivers, yet the Band of Seven took no joy from it. They were tired and feeling very grim.

For the next hour, they slaughtered their way through the various samurai, though many of the soldiers of the army had turned and fled throughout the chaos. Weapons lay scattered where men had thrown them down. Inuyasha could smell the scent of fear, as they tore their way through various forces.

Then the reserves arrived, riding at them through the hills in great numbers. The Band of Seven met them in battle, leaving heads and breaking bones as they hacked and shot, and butchered their way through everything in sight. Finally, as still more samurai arrived, they simply stopped.

'Are you sure you want to fight us?' asked Bankotsu simply.

For the Band of Seven stood upon endless heaps of mangled and hewn bodies. Blood was all over their clothes and faces, and the scent of death was everywhere. Carrion birds were landing to pick the flesh from the dead, and the reinforcements looked in terror at them. Even the samurai seemed reluctant to meet them in battle now.

A day and night of battle had passed, and the armies numbers had been more than halved. Now the remaining ones were in mortal terror of the enemies before them, their hands shaking, their eyes wild with fear.

Then came the sound of a horn call. And with it came many answering calls, horns, horns, horns, wildly blowing. And with them came the sound of many hoofbeats. For the rescuing armies of their allies had come at last. As the sun rose high over the horizon, the Band of Seven turned to see their enemies coming at them from every direction.

'We're cut off!' snapped Inuyasha.

'We have no way out!' realized Renkotsu.

'Calm down,' said Bankotsu 'I'll take the thousand to the north, you take the thousand to the south.'

'I'll take two thousand!' said Inuyasha.

'That's the spirit!' said Jakotsu. 'HAAAH!'

Thus the Band of Seven made their stand, fighting back to back in vicious conflict. Countless samurai and soldiers were cut down, and many widows and orphaned children grieved the loss of family because of the strokes of their singing blades. Exhausted though they were, they put up such a stand worthy of legend. And it was said in later days, after their capture, that the surrounding lands of Japan would forever seem empty.

* * *

Kikyo observed the events from a high hilltop, and after a moment turned and walked away. Thus it was that she did not see the blood of those who had fallen in the battle, demon and human alike, gather together to form into a creature formed of bloodlust, violence, and comradeship. Its eyes blazed red into the night, as the bodies went cold.

The rain poured down upon the battlefield, washing away the gore and grime. Yet it did not wash away the revenant which had now been created.

* * *

Kirara flew its wounded master with greater speed than she had ever before mustered. Landing within the demon slayers village, Shako fell from Kirara's back to land on the ground, bleeding heavily. Even as the people rushed forward to treat his wounds, they knew they would be the death of him.

His son rushed to his Fathers side, tears in his eyes. 'Father, who did this to you?'

'I…Inuyasha…' breathed Shako, taking ahold of his son's shoulder. 'honor our family… and avenge…' he gasped. 'avenge me…'

Then he died. The weeping of his son could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, chapter fifteen is up, and a happy Thanksgiving by the way.

One of the things I wanted to get out quite clear is that the Band of Seven are bad guys. They are not just killing Samurai who want them dead, but countless drafted soldiers who don't want to be there and have no choice but to fight them.

As for why Sesshomaru has featured in these chapters, I wanted him to make some kind of appearance in this fic and observe Inuyasha with the Band of Seven. Once he actually had appeared I added in Kikyo, because why not, and the scene kind of played out from there. Thus it was that Sesshomaru of all people ended up playing the role of comedy relief.

This fic is not kind to the memetic badasses of the Inuyasha fandom.

Finally, the last scene, featuring the death of Shako, will be very important. However, that is a looong way off. For now, we are going to end up going into what was originally chapter eight of Inuyasha and the Band of Seven. See originally the Band of Seven ended up getting caught in the ambush like in canon, and Kikyo didn't show up at all in the fic until Inuyasha met her like in canon. Ultimately I decided to scrap that idea. I wanted there to be serious changes to the story, and while the Band of Seven getting killed is kind of an important event, I decided not to have them go gently.

Blink and you'll miss it, but the single most important event in this chapter is about two sentences long.

On a separate note, I'm incredibly thankful for all the kind reviews I've received thus far. Seriously, without you guys, I would have quit this fic long ago. You guys are the reason I'm writing this, so pat yourselves on the back.


	16. Execution and Salvation

**Chapter Eight:**

Onigumo couldn't have been in a better mood. The Band of Seven were now dead, destroyed by the endless swaths of samurai, along with a great many other people. With all the dead samurai, there would doubtless be even more chaos than before. Men like Onigumo thrived on chaos, and he couldn't wait to begin.

For now, however, he was treating Kansuke's old bandit gang to a stay at an ornate inn, using some of the money he had stolen from the Band of Seven's old treasure troves. They wouldn't be needing it anymore, and he now effectively had infinite money. With it, he could easily sow all kinds of chaos, starting by convincing the bandit gang to take him on as an advisor.

For now, he turned his attention to the beautiful girl fanning him. He would have his way with her later today and perhaps murder her afterward. There were few things which gave him more of a rush than watching a girl he was having his way with choke beneath his hands. Things were looking up.

Then he heard a commotion from the hall. Before he could move or think, the door was broken open as Kansuke stood in the threshold. His left eye now sported a patch, and he looked absolutely furious. Onigumo said nothing, quickly assessing his situation. The only door was blocked by Kansuke.

'Onigumo you bastard!' snarled Kansuke, drawing out two devices with fuses. 'Renkotsu and I send our regards! BURN IN HELL!'

He hurled the devices and turned and red. The girls fled, as Onigumo stood up, shocked by how quickly things had happened. Renkotsu was behind this… but Renkotsu was dead. The Band of Seven was dead!

He rushed for the door, but the wounds Renkotsu had dealt him reopened and he fell down to gasp for breath. The fuses were burned away. 'Oh… son of a bi-'

And then the world was consumed in fire and light.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to find himself bound by some unknown force to the ground. It was very cold, and there was snow on the ground. It was probably somewhere high up if the thin air was any indication. He hauled upon the invisible restraints with all his might, but they did not yield. Around him, he could see a pentacle of power, glowing faintly in the light, and beneath him, there was a stone to place one's head. All around him he could see the guards, while further on he could see a shed. The weapons of the Band of Seven were piled in a heap some ways away, but he could not move a finger. The black masked general came into sight.

Inuyasha tried to say something defiant, but he could not even speak. He was trapped in place. Evidently, his struggles had had some effect, however, for the General regarded him.

'It's useless struggling demon,' The General stated 'that pentacle will contain any of your kind. I have no idea how it is that the Band of Seven managed to enslave one of your kind to their cause, how, ver it does not matter. The giants and the dwarf were slain by us. Those that remain of the Band of Seven will be executed one by one by each hour. You will die last.'

Inuyasha couldn't speak, he couldn't say anything. Two of his comrades were dead, killed so matter of factly. He had disliked Mukotsu, hated him once, but they had still been comrades. The sun was waning before him as the body of Ginkotsu was dragged forward, his metal arm removed, as it was forced down over a stone. Inuyasha struggled to move, forced himself with all his might to strain against the pentacle which now surrounded him. Yet it was useless.

A sword was raised, and brought down. It struck Ginkotsu upon the neck, but did not cut all the way through. Ginkotsu's head was still held to his body by a bit of flesh. The sword fell again, and his head rolled forward into the snow to lie by the heads of Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. Inuyasha couldn't even yell his name.

Then came the waiting. The endless waiting, the minutes ticking by like hours as Inuyasha tried everything in his power to break free and failed. Then, as the sun began to touch the horizon, Renkotsu was dragged out. The bald man was struggling with all his might, rage in his eyes. He and Ginkotsu had always been close. 'You miserable murdering samurai! When we get out of this we'll see you all dead! Do you hear me?!' His neck was set against the stone. 'You will all die for this-'

The sword fell, and he was beheaded. Inuyasha kept straining, but he couldn't do anything but watch as the head of one of his friends rolled away to lie near that of Ginkotsu. Then they waited once more. Mukotsu, Kyokutso, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu were now dead. That left Jakotsu, Bankotsu and himself. He had three hours left to live. Inuyasha didn't want to die! He wanted to live!

The sun was halfway down and the light was waning when Jakotsu was brought out. Suddenly he loosened his restraints, snapped the necks of his guards and made a move for his sword. For a moment Inuyasha felt a surge of hope. The guards were too quick, however, and moved to seize him. Jakotsu bowled one over, sticking his thumbs into the mans eyes and gouging them out. Inuyasha struggled then harder than he ever had before, to no avail, until at last Jakotsu was dragged down to the block and beheaded with one swift stroke.

Inuyasha had all but given up now. Most of his friends were dead anyway. He couldn't break the influence of this circle, perhaps if he'd been a full demon, but then again it had been designed to restrict the movements of full demons. He forced himself not to cry, as Bankotsu's hour ticked by.

Bankotsu made no attempt to escape. He didn't scream, or yell in anger, merely walked forward calmly with acceptance as the sun waned below the horizon, and the moon began to come out. Bankotsu set his neck upon the block of his own volition, and the sword was raised and fell.

That was it. All of his friends were dead. Inuyasha was alone again.

An odd tranquility fell upon him then. He'd never realized he'd minded being alone until now, but then he had joined up with the Band of Seven. He'd belonged with them, been a valued member, a friend. And now he was the last. And he would be dead soon. He vowed to himself that if he ever got out here, he would find a way to kill the General responsible for this. Yet that seemed unlikely to happen.

The samurai were beginning to let down their guard. They didn't think he would get away. And he probably wouldn't. Inuyasha could see an open area out of the corner of his eye. A way of escape. Yet he could not move to exploit it. And suddenly, as his hour was drawing to a close, the moonlight shone down upon him. His white hair turned black, his ears disappeared, and he stopped being a half demon, with all the advantages and disadvantages that entailed.

Inuyasha rose up and ran for it.

'Bring the half demon forward, lets get this over with.' said the general.

By then Inuyasha was already making his way down the cliffs. It took a few more moments for them to realize he'd flown the coup, and then they were rushing after him. Inuyasha fled down the cliffs, leaping into a nearby gully to avoid the approaching cavalry, who passed by him without sight. Then Inuyasha rose up, and began making his way through the snowy hills, shivering at the cold.

As he walked, he suddenly came face to face with a patrol of two guards. They recognized him for his cloths, he could tell by the look in their eyes. Lunging forward with normal human strength, Inuyasha shoved the first one off the cliff, to send him falling into a misty abyss. The second stabbed at him, and Inuyasha was not fast enough. He was stabbed in the side by the spear, and the pain was horribly. Gripping the shaft, Inuyasha punched the man in the face, before screaming at the agony from the spear wrenching in his side.

He dragged the weapon out and raised it.

'Please don't kill me!' his enemy begged, but Inuyasha was in no mood for mercy.

'Give me my friends back you son of a bitch!' snarled Inuyasha before running him through the heart.

Then dragging out the spear, he began to make his way down from the highlands, trying to ignore the pain in his side, using the pole arm as a staff. His human form had saved his life, but now its lack of regeneration was killing him. Even so he refused to die, he pressed onward down the hills, with no destination save away from here until he came within sight of a village. It was green there, and he managed a few staggering steps forward before…

He stumbled forward and hit the ground, his blood spilling out over the ground. Letting go of the spear, Inuyasha began dragging himself forward with his hands, trying to ignore the pain it caused him. Trying to keep his body from going numb.

Everyone was dead. Falling down, Inuyasha wept bitterly. Wept for Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, and Renkotsu and all the others who were now dead. He wondered if he would see them in the next life, and if there was a next life. As tears spilled from his eyes, his vision dimmed and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared into a light so brilliant it burned his eyes. He averted them, and realized he was lying upon a bright grassy field. Before him, he could see a far green country and a swift sunrise. 'Am I dead…' He wondered aloud.

As he arose the pain in his side told him otherwise. It was bandaged. 'Oh your awake,' said a calm voice. Inuyasha looked up to see a man with dark hair who looked vaguely familiar. Yet Inuyasha could not place him.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'You don't remember me, do you?' asked the man as he approached. 'I suppose that is to be expected. We were never formally introduced, after all. I'm Suikotsu, I am a doctor. You saved my life a few years ago.'

Inuyasha arose, removing his bandages with his claws, still a bit woozy. 'I remember you now.' he paused as his memories went back to that day. 'The… village right?'

'Yes,' he said 'since then I have been making a living as a traveling doctor of sorts. You are lucky I found you last night, or you would have surely bled to death.'

'Wait,' said Inuyasha 'you saw me-'

'With black hair and no ears?' Asked Suikotsu 'Yes. Its odd, can you change forms at will?'

'No,' said Inuyasha 'its a disadvantage that happens to me sometimes. Though it saved my life last night…' He fell silent, looking at the ground.

'You've lost someone recently haven't you?' asked Suikotsu.

'I've lost a lot of people.' said Inuyasha 'How did you know?'

'I've seen a great many people whose villages have been destroyed in these dark times.' said Suikotsu sadly. 'Once you see an affliction a few times you begin to notice the symptoms that come with it. Many people have lost in these wars. All one can do is move on, and honor the memory of the dead.'

'What happened to the girl?' asked Inuyasha 'The one you were treating?' The answer seemed suddenly very important.

'I was able to reunite her with her family.' said Suikosu 'We parted ways in a village far from here.'

'Look,' said Inuyasha 'I need to keep moving. The people who killed my friends are still out there. Thanks for your help, but I need to go.' He began to make his way toward the road.

'Wait,' said Suikotsu as he walked after him. 'might we travel together for a time?'

Inuyasha thought about it, and reflected that he'd rather not walk alone. 'Why not? But you'll have to keep up with me.'

'You needn't concern yourself.' said Suikotsu as they began to walk. 'I have had to learn how to run for my life more than a few times in my journeys.'

'Yeah well you probably won't have to as long as you are traveling with me.' stated Inuyasha, regaining some of his confidence.

'Where are we headed?'

'Away from here,' stated Inuyasha as they reached the road. 'you have any place you want to go?'

Suikotsu considered the matter, and suddenly he began grave. 'I'd like to go wherever the wars have been worst. I want to retrace the steps of the Band of Seven. That I think is where we need to go.'

Inuyasha remained silent for a time, unsure of what to say. 'Alright, if you want.'

They did not speak for some time after that.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter was depressing to write, in sharp contrast to the rest of the story so far. The first half of it is a gory execution scene, and the middle third is Inuyasha on a desperate run for his life. Killing off the Band of Seven was a very unpleasant thing to write, but it was necessary for the story to advance. Oh and Suikotsu reappears, at last. The decision to add him in was made because I felt bad about replacing him in the first place.

Interesting fact, I actually wrote this chapter long before I wrote chapters eight through fifteen. Aside from a few minor alterations the only bit I've added since is the scene where Onigumo got his comeuppance.

See you soon!


	17. The path of bones

**Chapter Nine: The path of bones**

Suikotsu proved an entirely different kind of company from the Band of Seven. He rarely spoke, save when necessary, and Inuyasha found he preferred this. He didn't feel like talking after what had happened to his friends. His mind kept coming back to the events which had preceded them.

Soon they came to villages, and at these Suikotsu stopped at for a time. He went from door to door, seeking out the sick and the injured and tending to them for free. There were many injured in these places. The wars had taken their toll.

One man, in particular, had an arm which had been crushed and maimed. Suikotsu looked at it for a while and spoke gravely. 'This is beyond my skill to set. It will have to be cut off before it becomes infected.'

'You can't… you can't cut off my arm…' said the Man.

'If I don't,' said Suikotsu 'you will die slowly and painfully within the week.'

Inuyasha then watched as Suikotsu performed an amputation. The man was given a leather bit to bite as the arm was gradually sawed off. Inuyasha watched, trying to avoid flinching. He had seen a lot of blood and death, but always in the heat of battle. He'd never seen someone have their arm removed to save their life.

Others were more fortunate and were simply bandaged and applied with healing ointments and sent on their way. When Suikotsu had finished treating the injured, he approached Inuyasha. 'I believe that is all I can do for this village. We should keep moving.'

'That man…' said Inuyasha 'the one whose arm you amputated. What happened to him?'

'He was a soldier in the wars.' said Suikotsu 'His army faced the Band of Seven. One of them, the cannibal giant grabbed his arm and crushed it. One of his comrades stabbed the giant in the hand, and they were able to get away.'

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After a moment he looked down. 'Let's just keep moving okay.' It wasn't as if the Band of Seven had done anything which everyone else wasn't doing. The only difference was that they were honest about it.

They traveled onwards until they came to a village where a woman was weeping by a gravestone. Behind her, her husband was standing forlorn and lonely. As they passed by, Suikotsu looked to Inuyasha. 'I remember those two. I was there when their daughter was kidnapped. Search parties found her body later that day. She had been raped and strangled.'

Once again, Inuyasha could say nothing. He'd known was a monster Mukotsu had been from the very beginning. Yet after his initial objections, he'd ended up almost liking the bastard. He'd become numb to the atrocities committed by his comrades, the girls Mukostu murdered were faceless and without identity.

The two of them passed by the castle Mukotsu had destroyed and found that the corpses of many vultures had joined the villagers. Skeletal remains of humans and animals were everywhere. The stench of decay had passed with time, but it didn't make things any better. 'It seems that the poison that claimed these poor souls, also claimed the birds who feasted on them.' said Suikotsu 'We should give them a proper burial.'

Suikotsu walked into the village and Inuyasha followed him, until they reached a shack. Suikotsu came out of it with two shovels and passed one to Inuyasha without a word. They began to dig. The work took days upon days of effort, and carrying the bodies took another one in full.

Inuyasha didn't speak at all. He wouldn't know what to say.

Finally, when all the graves had been filled in, they set down their shovels, dusted themselves off as best they could and continued on. As they continued it became a common sight to view mass graves where soldiers from the wars had been buried. Inuyasha wondered how many of the bodies which lay there were made by him and his friends. Suikotsu said nothing. They rested in silence, scarcely looking at each other.

As they continued they came to the place where Inuyasha and the others had met Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. A new castle was being constructed over the ruins, and the village had been rebuilt somewhat. Suikotsu paused to look over it. 'The Lord of this place was murdered by the Band of Seven before he could take control of his holdings. The castle was destroyed. Many people were killed by the blast, including a number of children.' His voice was cold. 'Still, the new Lord had a brother, who used the opportunity to set himself up as Lord here. Things could be far worse.

We should press on. There are other matters which require our attention.'

Inuyasha realized that he had seen the handiwork of every member of the Band of Seven so far. Every member except himself. And he did not want to go further, did not want to see what had become of things since he left it. He told himself not to worry, had killed the Lord, who had demonstrated himself to be a monster. He had spared the servants, given the guards a chance to leave.

They stopped at the village for a time and Suikotsu tended to the ailments of those within it. Inuyasha did his best to stay out of sight, before, after a day or so, Suikotsu was done and they went on their way. Inuyasha did not want to see what was coming. But though every step forward was worse than the last, he continued onwards regardless.

Finally, they came to a village that existed within the sphere of influence of the castle he had destroyed. When the Band of Seven had passed through here, there had been fearful rumors and concern. Yet they had paid it little heed, resting in it for the night. Now it was a vision of hell. Several of the structures looked to have been burned down, and the people walked quickly. Armed thugs patrolled the streets. A tall bald man approached a shopkeepers stall, and in a random act of cruelty kicked it over.

Inuyasha bared his claws and prepared to lunge, but Suikotsu caught his hand. 'Stop. If you so much as touch him, all the other thugs will come to his aid.'

'So what?' Asked Inuyasha 'I can-'

'Kill them?' Asked Suikotsu 'Like you killed the Lord and his samurai? And what would that do, save to leave this village once again defenseless against brigands? Not all are so restrained as these. Some murder whole towns without mercy or pity, and laugh about it later.

This is your fault. You killed all the samurai. The threat of their intervention was the only thing keeping the brigands away. Now there is no one to enforce order in this region. Of course, sooner or later a new Lord will exert his influence over the region, one hopes it will be sooner. For now, however, these thugs are a necessary evil.'

Inuyasha freed his hand from him and stepped away from him. 'You knew.' He stated a voice of accusation in his tone.

'Rumors have spread of a white haired demon who fought alongside the Band of Seven.' stated Suikotsu simply. 'Rumors did not spread of the atrocities he committed, only those of his companions. You've kept less than savory company this past year and a half.'

'Well what the hell do you expect?!' snarled Inuyasha 'I've spent my entire life being looked down on, and spat on and cursed by demon and human alike?! The Band of Seven were the first people to actually give a damn about me! Why the hell should I care if they killed people for fun?!'

'I don't have an answer for you.' admitted Suikotsu 'The Band of Seven is guilty of nothing which the Samurai themselves have not done with an air of self-righteousness. That is why the samurai wanted them destroyed, they hate that which most resembles them. However, if you, as you say, did not care about the lives of humans answer me this: Why did the destruction of one village anger you enough to slaughter an entire castle?'

Inuyasha looked at him. 'Cut to the chase, will you? What are you trying to say?'

'I wanted you to grasp what you had done.' stated Suikotsu 'The consequences that resulted from your actions. I have no particular revelation in mind if that is what you are asking for. I leave the soul-searching to you. However, I will say this: The next time you see a grave injustice, try to find a solution which results in fewer than fifty corpses.'

Then he turned and walked away. Inuyasha left the town at once and did not see Suikotsu again for a very long time. He came to the ruins of the castle he had destroyed and walked by it, stopping once to look at it.

The Band of Seven, he would admit to himself, had not been good people. Yet he still meant to avenge them. He considered charging after the general to kill him then and there, but the general had probably doubled his security with Inuyasha's escape. And anyway, the last thing he wanted was to cause anarchy in yet another set of villages. He hadn't really been thinking about his actions this past year and a half. Just going with the flow, and seeing where it took him.

And now he stood, exactly where he had been. Friendless, homeless, and without any more meaning or direction to his life than he had had before. Though he was not unchanged. Some part of him had died with the Band of Seven, and he doubted he would ever get it back. He wasn't sure he was any wiser for his adventures, though perhaps he was a bit stronger.

Finding himself becoming even more depressed, he forced himself to keep moving.

As dusk was setting upon his old life, he came to a crossroads, and at that crossroads and at that crossroads he began to remember.

* * *

It happened when he was twelve. Inuyasha had spent most of his twelve years of life under the protection of his uncle, a Lord of some power. He was not a welcome individual, being regarded with contempt and hatred at worst, and fear at best. He had been told that he was a half-breed, but his past was largely unknown.

The castle of his human uncle had been under siege for some weeks. Food had begun to go short, and the enemy was far more numerous than the defenders. Inuyasha could smell their watch fires at all times and could see them from the walls when he walked there. Once he had been caught by a guard and beaten for doing so.

One day he had been waking up when suddenly his Mother barged into the room in a panic and began gathering a pack. 'Inuyasha, get up. We must leave at once.'

'Whats happening?' asked Inuyasha.

'The enemy are attacking the walls.' she said, leading him out into the garden.

The sounds of war cries could be heard. Screams soon followed as Inuyasha smelled blood being spilled. Soon he saw children who had bullied him fleeing from soldiers who cut them down where they fled. His Mother led him up to an abandoned portion of the wall and let down a rope which they slid down.

They fled into the darkness as the enemy army poured into the castle and set it aflame beside them. By night they crept under the watch of the enemy and escaped into the wilderness.

The two of them wandered for a time before his Mother managed to get them a place in a caravan. For a time, they seemed safe. And then the samurai came upon them again. They emerged out of the woods, and they came up behind the caravan and hacked through woman and children without mercy. Inuyasha and his Mother had been near the front and looked back to see them.

And far behind the caravan, walking forward without any great haste was a silver-haired figure, clad in white furs. He observed without any compassion or interest slowly drawing closer as the screams of the innocent filled Inuyasha's hearing.

His Mother and he fled onwards, but the samurai cornered them, and she was slashed by a blade. Inuyasha ran to her, as the samurai murdered the others who were fleeing. 'Mother, get up! We have to go!'

'Its… its… too late for me, Inuyasha,' she said 'it is not too late for you. Run! Honor my name, and get away from-'

'Silence!' snapped the samurai before dragging his mother back by the hair and driving a sword through her through. Her blood spilled over Inuyasha's face as he stared up. The blade was withdrawn, and the samurai turned to him. 'Now for the half-breed.'

Half-breed, he'd heard that name so many times. Now over the blood of his mother, Inuyasha was filled with a feral rage. He leaped forward, only to be run through with the katana, and slammed against the ground. The blade was removed from his guts painfully and wiped on his Mothers clothes.

The samurai raised the blade to behead him, a smile on his face.

'Move.' said a voice laced with contempt.

The samurai looked up to see the silver-haired figure, standing amidst the corpses, looking on with contempt. He was followed by a small green goblin-like creature, carrying a staff.

'You want to die like the brat then!' boasted the samurai. 'Fine then-'

And then he screamed as acid consumed his flesh. The others around him were torn to bits, hacked to pieces by a whip of yellow light as the white haired demon made his way onwards over their corpses. He paused only to give a brief glance to Inuyasha.

'That is what these pathetic samurai get for opposing Lord Sesshomaru!' crowed the goblin.

Inuyasha had seen his own face in a mirror once or twice, and he realized there was a certain resemblance between himself and the demon. 'Are… you my father?'

A terrible rage passed over the demons face, and he kicked Inuyasha in his wound, before picking him up by the throat and drawing back one hand as if to slay him. After a moment he seemed to think better of it, and tossed him by the wayside, leaving him to live or die on his own.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Suikotsu originally was simply not going to appear after his first appearance, however, I felt that as one of the canon members of the Band of Seven he deserved at least a cameo. Thus I had the idea of having Inuyasha get injured in his human form, and have Suikotsu repay him by healing him. Of course, if I'm going to have good deeds come back to help my main characters, logically bad deeds must also come back to bite them. Thus was born the idea of Suikotsu confronting Inuyasha with his friend's misdeeds.

Suikotsu only had one scene in the original chapter, in which he played Mr. Exposition, but I felt he came across as very self-righteous and unlikable within it. So I decided to expand upon it, and give him his own chapter. I also decided that the concept of confronting Inuyasha with the effects of the Band of Sevens misdeeds would be very thematically appropriate.

As for the scene where Inuyasha's backstory is established, I decided that more of a divergence point was needed than that which was shown in the first chapter. Here we have the source of Inuyasha's contempt for the samurai. Basically, Inuyasha was raised in a castle in the original and presumedly struck out on his own once his mother died. However, in this version, the castle was destroyed and they were forced to flee.

As for Sesshomaru's actions… well… frankly, Sesshomaru is kind of a monster in his first appearance. I don't care how pretty he is, the man goes around murdering people just for getting in his way. He doesn't have a plan, he doesn't have any kind of goal. He simply wanders around killing people, while showering contempt on anyone who he views as beneath him, which is basically everyone in the entire multiverse, especially Inuyasha.

Basically, I find the idea of pre-series Sesshomaru kicking a wounded child in the gut for annoying him to be entirely in keeping with what I know of him.

We'll see more of the flashbacks next time. See you soon!


	18. Standing back up

**Chapter Eighteen: Standing up**

Inuyasha did not know how long he lay there, but after a long time, he realized he could not remain lying still as though dead forever. His wound mostly healed, he pulled himself up and made his way over to his mother's corpse. Putting his hand to her face, he found it cold. Blood was pouring from her wounds, and Inuyasha set his head against her body and began to weep uncontrollably. He wept, and cursed the samurai who had done this to him, cursed the demon that had beaten him. Cursed everything.

Then he noted a number of carrion birds landing by the bodies, picking at them. He rose and chased them away, roaring at them. The black birds scattered. A mournful determination filled him. He would not leave his mother's body here to be devoured by the birds of the air.

Making his way over to the side of the road he began to dig with his bare hands. Perhaps it was some part of his heritage, but Inuyasha was swiftly able to dig a large person sized hole in the ground. He dragged his mother back and set her down into it. For a moment he looked at her body, beautiful despite her wounds. Then he kissed her on the cheek, before beginning to pile the dirt over her. As he worked rain began to pour down upon him, soaking him through the robe of the fire rat. Yet when he had finished it was somehow not enough, and he began to dig more holes, and into each one he buried one of the slain. Even his mother's killers. He didn't want to see any sign of what had just happened.

Finally, when he was done, he leaned against a tree and began to cry again, until he had no tears left. There he remained, silent and mournful until Myoga found him.

* * *

Myoga sped through the trees, searching for his quarry. The demon flea had been traveling for days since he learned that the castle in which Inuyasha and his mother resided had fallen. He'd scanned the various roads, seeking any sign of them, and found nothing. On the third day of his search, he came across the last two people he wanted to encounter.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were making their way down the road. Myoga wondered if they might have information for him.

'The impudence of that brat!' proclaimed Jaken 'Mistaking you for your father!'

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jaken very hard. The imp suddenly then realized that he had made a misstep. At once he fell to his knees and prostrated himself. 'Forgive me, my Lord, I did not mean to imply that you were in any way inferior to your Father! To say as much would be absurd, I was merely remarking on… on…'

Sesshomaru loomed over him. Then kicked Jaken in the face, sending him reeling head over heels until he slid to a stop in the dirt. Obviously, Sesshomaru had not changed much since Myoga had seen him last.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' called Myoga, approaching him. 'I must speak with you!'

Sesshomaru looked at Myoga in scarcely contained contempt. He had never forgiven them for only giving him the Tetseiga. 'What is it?'

'I am searching for your brother, Inuyasha.' said Myoga 'Have you seen any sign of him and his mother upon the road?'

'I have no time for this.' said Sesshomaru, walking past him.

It was the lack of a flat no which made Myoga suspicious. 'You know something, don't you?'

'My father's consort is dead,' stated Sesshomaru 'what fate befalls his illegitimate spawn doesn't matter to me in the slightest.'

Myoga froze, a dark suspicion coming to his mind, but he quelled it. He'd known that Sesshomaru was heartless, but he had never thought he might go so far as to murder his own flesh and blood. It was far more likely that Sesshomaru had come across a scene of carnage, and recognized the body of Inuyasha's mother. Either way, there was nothing he could do about it, save discover the truth.

He pressed on through the woods, following the path Sesshomaru had just come from.

Eventually, he came to what was left of a caravan. There were no bodies, but many recently dug graves stood by the side of the road. And there he sat. Inuyasha had grown since last Myoga had seen him, but he looked far worse. He was sitting by a grave, empty-eyed and staring into space.

'Oh my,' he said 'it seems I am too late.' Bitterly Myoga reflected that even if he had been on time, there was little he could have done.

Inuyasha looked up, wiping away tears. 'Who are you?'

'I am Myoga,' he replied 'and may I say I am very glad to see you alive, Lord Inuyasha.'

'Why do you call me a Lord?' asked Inuyasha.

'I was in the service to your Father,' Myoga explained 'you might consider me a guardian of sorts.'

'A hell of a lot of good you are then!' snapped Inuyasha 'Where were you when my m-mother died?!' his voice broke despite his best efforts. 'Where were you when I was beaten by the other boys? Where have you been all these years?!'

Myoga looked down, feeling a sense of immense shame wash over him. 'Lord Inuyasha, I am by no means a warrior.' he said 'I would have been of no use to you, even if I had been here. As for where I have been, your Mother refused to let me see you and demanded I stay away. Out of respect for your father, I felt obligated to honor her wishes.'

'You keep talking about my Father,' spat Inuyasha 'well where the hell is he then?'

'I… you mean to say you don't know?' asked Myoga, stunned. 'How is it possible that… What has your mother taught you about your lineage?!'

'Nothing,' said Inuyasha 'she told me nothing about him. I think she hated him.'

'I see.' said Myoga, obviously surprised. 'That is… unfortunate.' Myoga had suspected that there had been little love lost between Izayoi and Inutaisho, this just confirmed it. 'Your father was one of the most powerful of all the demons and held dominion over the western lands. He was a truly great demon.'

'My mother said he wouldn't take no for an answer.' replied Inuyasha. 'Great is not the first word which comes to mind.'

'Be that as it may,' said Myoga 'we had best move away from this caravan. With the valuables here, new bandits may arrive to pick this place clean.' He paused as something occurred to him. 'Actually, you may wish to search the wreckage yourself. We may find something we can sell.'

'I can catch rabbits.' said Inuyasha 'I've done it before.'

'Yes, but it never hurts to have some coin to live on.' said Myoga. 'Now quickly, we must be on our way soon.'

Inuyasha obeyed, without any other ideas, and the caravan yielded a number of clothes He brought forth a series of clothes from the caravan. Myoga looked over each in turn with an appraising eye, obviously examining it. 'No, no, not these ones, look elsewhere.'

'Whats the difference?!' snapped Inuyasha.

'There is such a thing as quality.' said Myoga 'Now let's see about the others.'

Eventually, with Myoga's guidance, Inuyasha found a number of clothes which were the most valuable of the lot. Taking a pack which had lain on the body of one of the bandit's victims, Inuyasha set the clothes upon it. Then they went on their way.

Everything seemed so unreal, and Inuyasha could scarcely think. The memory of his mother's eyes, as the blade pierced through her throat hounded him wherever he went. At several points, he was forced to stop and cry about it for a few minutes before he could bear to continue. Myoga proved patient with him, however, and they continued on for a few days. Inuyasha caught rabbits to eat on his way through. Eventually, they came to a town. Here Myoga led him to a place of business.

Haggling over the pieces proved a boring matter which Inuyasha quickly tired of. Myoga would constantly whisper instructions in his ear, and Inuyasha would try to follow them. Eventually, Inuyasha grew so sick of the haggling that he agreed to a less than ideal price. Myoga was not pleased.

'Lord Inuyasha, had you held out for more you would have gotten almost twice what you did for those clothes.' said Myoga 'You should listen to my instructions.'

'I don't care about money.' said Inuyasha 'I don't really care about anything. This is a waste of time.'

'And what would you consider a more worthy use of your time than getting funds to live on?' inquired Myoga with a touch of sarcasm.

Inuyasha thought about it. 'Killing that white haired bastard who kicked me.'

'White haired?' said Myoga 'He was not by chance wearing white fur, and have in his company a green goblin-like creature.'

'That's the one,' said Inuyasha 'why you know him?'

'He is your brother,' said Myoga 'or more specifically your half brother, born of your Fathers union with a powerful demoness. He can be… a bit rough around the edges.'

'I think I still want to kill him.' said Inuyasha.

'Lord Inuyasha please!' said Myoga 'To slay one's own flesh and blood is a distasteful affair, and should not be even spoken of save in the direst of circumstances!'

'I wasn't asking for your opinion Myoga.'

'There he is!' came a call.

Behind them Inuyasha saw a crowd of humans pursuing him, waving hoes and sticks. He picked up the pace, and together they fled from them. The villagers pursued them into the trees, but Inuyasha hid within the roots of a great tree, and they passed him by without seeing him. So began the next stage of Inuyasha's life, a time which would last until he met Jakotsu and Bankotsu that eventful day.

Myoga proved an unreliable companion, though his knowledge occasionally came in handy. He could not be relied upon to stand his ground, however, and Inuyasha did not bother waiting for him. Months or even years would go by without them seeing each other, and then they would meet again.

* * *

In retrospect, Inuyasha was very glad Sesshomaru had not turned out to be his father. After all what kind of Father would stand by and allow his lover to be murdered because he couldn't be bothered to move at more than a walking pace. Sesshomaru could have saved everyone in that caravan, and he'd chosen not to.

He'd been on his own for years, though he didn't know how many. He'd survived on his own, killed when he had to, hunted for food, and just survived. He hated the world and was hated in return. When he did battle, he learned to embrace his rage, to allow his feral and vicious side to come out of him to tear things apart. It had become second nature to him. Then he had encountered the Band of Seven and everything had changed. He'd had a place he belonged, friends, people he could rely on.

Now he was on his own once again. Things had come to a bitter full circle.

Suddenly he remembered Renkotsu's words. The sacred jewel might be used to wish back his friends. That was actually a very good idea. Mustering his resolve, he put aside his doubts and continue.

Thus Inuyasha set out to find Kikyo, and steal the Sacred Jewel. Privately he doubted the Sacred Jewel would actually be able to do anything that Onigumo said it would, but he had, once again, nothing better to do. He'd swipe the jewel, see if he could resurrect his friends, and figure out the rest as he went. It would take like, a week tops.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have a flashback chapter. This was originally going to be the bottom half of the previous chapter, but I decided to split it up. I'll admit that this flashback deals with scenes that Inuyasha had no way of knowing about because he wasn't there, but flashbacks in anime frequently do that sort of thing, so screw it.

There is some very important foreshadowing in this chapter, some less subtle than others. Though I doubt things will come into play yet for a good long while.

I've been updating more often lately, specifically to make up for the fact that my chapters are getting shorter. I'll post the next thing in a couple of days.


	19. First encounters

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Inuyasha had been traveling through the forests, seeking the Priestess Kikyo when quite abruptly he rounded a bend and came face to face with a massive cyclops. It had two great horns, and black skin and wore a yellow loincloth. The beast had reached out to grasp him, but Inuyasha had been too swift for it. He slipped away and disappeared into the trees.

He had better things to do than killing small fry.

'Curse you!' snarled the cyclops 'Where did you go?! Where are you half demon?!'

Inuyasha stopped. He had been feared and respected and in the company of his friends for so long that he hadn't had to hear those words for years. He turned around and rushed back to where the cyclops turned to face him.

'Right here!' Inuyasha snarled 'Iron reaper soul stealer!'

And then he cut the creature in half with one hand. Standing up as the blood dripped off his fingers, he shook his hand. 'I forgot how much I hate that slur. No one dares to call me that and lives to tell about it.'

Inuyasha had not gone much farther before he had found himself pursued by two more cyclopes who chased him into a clearing near a rocky peak. One of them clawed at him, leaving the rock in twain as he leaped away from them. A slash had caught him across the arm, and he found this more than a little irritating.

'You won't get away, half demon!' snarled the cyclops. 'We'll avenge our older brothers death!'

Right now Inuyasha was hiding in a crevasse in the rocks, waiting for his arm to heal. The pain wasn't much, but it was still there. _'I wish I'd known he had two brothers.'_ reflected Inuyasha bitterly.

Then the cyclops was right in front of him, claw outstretched. 'So that's where your hiding!'

Inuyasha vaulted over his arm, as dust kicked up behind him. Landing some ways away, he turned to see the cyclops rushing after him. 'You won't escape!'

'We'll see about that!' snapped Inuyasha 'Blades of blood!'

Hurling the droplets of his own blood, they transformed into red blades that slashed the cyclops in the eye, as his brother took a place to stop him. 'Curse you half demon!'

'You got something against half demons?' asked Inuyasha, before descending. 'Iron reaper soul stealer!' And with tha, the two were cleaved into pieces. He landed and gripped his wound. '…Bankotsu would never let me live down getting injured by these weaklings.' He looked to his arm, and reflected that Jakotsu would have been turned on by the sight. 'I have to bring them back. I will bring them back.'

He caught Kikyo's scent and pressed on after her.

The day was bright and sunny, a very pleasant sort of time when it was neither too hot or too cold. If Inuyasha believed in omens, he would have thought this a good one. Even so, he approached with a certain amount of caution. Kikyo was a very powerful priestess, and he'd seen her skills at work against Yura of the Hair. Very soon he found her walking along the road with her sister Kaede. He crept along the shadows, and during this time it occurred to him that he could probably take Kaede hostage, as Renkotsu had done.

'Sister Kikyo,' said Kaede 'why did you provoke the demon before?'

'You mean the one called Sesshomaru?' asked Kikyo, amusement in her tone. 'I felt I should reinforce my myth of invincibility.'

'What do you mean?' asked Kaede.

'Well think about it,' said Kikyo 'if every demon in Japan were to start trying to seize the sacred jewel from me then even if I could fight them all individually, one of them would take me off guard, or I would be overwhelmed. Its not just my powers, but my reputation among demons that keeps the jewel safe.

My recent defeat by the Band of Seven weakened that reputation, so I provoked Sesshomaru for the specific purpose of defeating him, and demonstrating that I am still a force to be reckoned with.'

Inuyasha stopped short. Kikyo had defeated Sesshomaru? That would explain why both their scents had been upon the hill. Obviously a direct confrontation was out of the question. Inuyasha knew he was still leagues below Sesshomaru here.

Instead he stalked her, waiting for an opportunity.

He waited until the sun was falling over the horizon, leaving all the land in darkness. Kaede was beginning to tire, and stumbled, only to be caught by Kikyo. 'Kaede, are you tired?' asked Kikyo 'We can rest for now if you like.'

'Yes sister,' said Kaede 'I would appreciate that.'

'I'll take first watch.' said Kikyo.

It at once became clear that Kikyo had learned from her previous encounter with the Band of Seven, as this time she remained awake as Kaede slept, peering into the gloom with a clear gaze. Inuyasha remained in the shadows, watching, until Kikyo shook her sister, and Kaede took watch. Kaede did not fall asleep as Inuyasha had been hoping, but rather kept on watching.

He watched them for the entire night, never closing his eyes for a moment. Not once did they let up their guard. It was a profoundly frustrating experience, and more than anything he wanted it to be at an end. Yet he kept his eyes open, going without sleep as he continued.

So it was that they continued the next day, and Inuyasha stalked behind. To himself, he reflected that if he rushed in fast enough, he might be able to kill Kikyo quickly and get the jewel. Yet he found he was unwilling to do so, even if he was able, which was by no means certain. So it was that he followed them, until they reached a village.

They were greeted by the villagers, who came out in force to meet them.

'Lady Kikyo,' said one 'was your venture successful?'

'Fairly,' Kikyo admitted 'I don't expect the Band of Seven will be causing any more trouble, although there was a great deal of bloodshed.'

'Yes, we heard there was a great battle.'

Inuyasha dared not follow them into the midsts of the village during the day, so he waited all night until the sun had set before he crept in by stealth. Finding his way to Kikyo's home, he looked in and saw that both she and Kaede were sleeping. Yet he could see no sign of the sacred jewel. Creeping in, he wondered If Kikyo had the sacred jewel on her.

Moving forward with catlike tread, his shadow passed over Kikyo. Yet Inuyasha did not move forward any further. A dark voice in his mind spoke to him, telling him to cut her throat. One slash, and then it would be the essence of simplicity to attain the jewel. No, this wasn't a fair fight, and Kikyo had not actually made any move against him. Maybe Inuyasha might have done that at once point of his life, yet he was unwilling to do so, and equally unwilling to search a still breathing Kikyo. She would probably awaken.

Kikyo began to shift, and Inuyasha departed as quickly as possible.

Moments after her had clambered up onto the roof, Kikyo came out of the house, bow in hand. 'Whose there?' she asked the darkness. 'Show yourself.'

Inuyasha scoffed, and rushed off into the night.

The next day, Kikyo emerged from her home carrying the sacred jewel, and brought it up a hill to a shrine. There she entered and laid it to rest, before closing the door and making her way back down. It seemed almost too easy, and yet Inuyasha reflected that it was the perfect chance to get the jewel without having to face Kikyo directly.

He waited perhaps an hour, before he finally could contain himself no more, and rushed for the shrine. He'd only just reached the doors when three arrows shot out of the forest and pinned him to a nearby tree. 'Damn it!' he cursed as he tried to free himself. 'I should have known it was a trap!' In retrospect the whole plan had been suicidal to begin with.

'I was wondering when you'd make your move.' said Kikyo as she stepped into view.

'Go on then!' snapped Inuyasha. 'Kill me!' He didn't particularly feel like living anyway.

She looked at him critically for a moment. 'I don't want to kill you.' she stated 'I never did. And I don't think you want to kill me. Why else would you have left last night without trying anything?'

'Shut up!' snarled Inuyasha 'You have no idea why I'm here, or what I want!'

'You are here for the sacred jewel,' she stated 'though I had hoped we'd put that behind us. Whatever the case I can't let you have it. This jewels use will bring nothing good.'

Without another word, Kikyo entered the shrine. Inuyasha hung there for a few moments, before Kikyo emerged, carrying the sacred jewel. 'I think I'd better hold on to this for the time being.'

Inuyasha struggled to raise one hand as she walked away, swinging the jewel on one hand, and disappearing from view. He hauled on the arrows sticking him to the tree in vain. It was dark when at last he managed to free himself from his restraints and he found somewhere to bed down for the night on the outskirts of the village. It was cold that night, and the lights were something Inuyasha found himself staring at enviously. He wondered when the last time he'd had a normal nights sleep had been?

Probably one of the Band of Sevens stays at the inns. He decided he'd start fresh in the morning and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter is a bit shorter than many of the others I've posted, mostly because I ran out of ideas on what to add to it. I promise that the next one is a good deal longer.

Now we're getting into the area of canon events, so I actually have to do some research. The big change to canon here is the exact method of Kikyo and Inuyasha's meeting, that being Inuyasha catching her helpless and deciding not to take advantage of her. I decided that this was not an option, as if Inuyasha in this timeline had such a desire, he would steal the sacred jewel and flee.

Besides they already have met.


	20. Poisonous Gifts

**Chapter Twenty: Poisonous Gifts**

Some girls in the village were burning incense, coloring their lips and cheeks and enjoying their youth. Kikyo passed them by, glancing somewhat somberly at them. She was a little more than twenty as of today, her teenaged years had passed her by in a blur of blood and slaughter. She had important duties and did not regret fulfilling them. Yet sometimes she yearned for what could have been, had she been a different person in a different time.

Her perpetual game of cat and mouse was entertaining. Each time Inuyasha would try a different strategy, a different method of trying to seize the jewel. And each time he would be foiled by her, and end up pinned to a tree. It was an amusing situation for her, and she felt a sense of satisfaction to have him under her power. Yet it could not last, she reflected.

Something would have to be done about this.

* * *

Two weeks later, Inuyasha's situation had not improved.

It had become almost routine at this point. Inuyasha would make some new attempt at seizing the sacred jewel. Sometimes he would come within inches of success, only to have it yanked away at the last second. On and on it went, day by day, and no matter how many times Inuyasha tried to seize the jewel, Kikyo always proved to be one step ahead.

This most recent attempt was fairing no better. Inuyasha hit the tree with a thud as four arrows once again pinned him there. He hauled against the with all his might, yet to no avail.

'It's useless to struggle against it,' said Kikyo in faint amusement. 'you are just wasting your energy.'

'Shut up,' he snapped 'I'm not giving up until I get the jewel. So you may as well finish me off here and now.'

'I'll keep my own council on what I do.' said Kikyo, and she turned round. However this time she did not walk away as she usually did. Instead, she sat down on the hilltop and began to look out over the village far below. 'Tell me something Inuyasha.'

'What do you want?' he snapped. 'In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to break your arrows.'

'You had the chance to take the jewel before,' she said 'you had it in your hand. So why, if you were so determined to have it, did you not take it for your own?'

Inuyasha remained silent for a long time, as little by little the power on the arrows began to wane. He considered making another lunge for her, but instead pulled himself free and moved to sit down some ways away from her so they could see each other out of the corner of his eyes. 'I didn't have a wish back then.' he said finally. 'I already had what I wanted.'

'You desired to spread bloodshed across the land?' inquired Kikyo, an edge in her tone.

'That wasn't it.' said Inuyasha 'I mean, I enjoy combat, but it was just something I did as part of the Band of Seven. The only thing I wanted from the sacred jewel was the power to become a full demon at last, so people wouldn't look down on me.

But the others… I was afraid that if I became a full demon, I wouldn't care about them anymore.'

'So when you lost your friends, you lost the things restraining you from seeking it. Is that it?' asked Kikyo.

'To hell with that,' snapped Inuyasha 'I don't care about becoming a full demon anymore. I just want my friends back. One of these days I'm going to get that jewel of yours, and then I'll use it to restore the Band of Seven to life again!'

'And then what?' asked Kikyo.

The question took Inuyasha by surprise. 'What?'

'I was just curious what you plan to do once you are reunited with your comrades.' she inquired. 'You don't seem to have the same taste for blood which they did. Will you simply rejoin them, and wage bloody retribution across the land again?'

'…Yeah, pretty much.' said Inuyasha 'This is all the samurai's fault anyway. They betrayed and murdered my friends.' His excuses sounded weak even on his lips.

'And how many fathers and sons did the Band of Seven take as the price of the samurai's victory?' asked Kikyo. 'The Band of Seven slew thousands in its death throes. Very few wanted to be on that battlefield'

'I remember I smelled your scent there.' noted Inuyasha. 'So you were watching.'

"I was there, watching from afar.' admitted Kikyo sadly. 'Haven't you already taken your vengeance?'

'Of course not,' said Inuyasha 'the bastard who beheaded my friends is still out there. It won't be over until we've killed him.'

'And when you have achieved vengeance,' said Kikyo 'when you have brought back your friends what will you do then? You cannot return to mercenary work, whatever your plans. Nor will you be able to gain peace of any kind. You will have to live by the sword until the day you die, only adding to the bodies of those already slain.'

'Why are you so interested in this?' asked Inuyasha as he rose up. 'Why do you even care why I want the jewel?! And why the hell should I care what you think!' He began to stand up.

'Because you have been walking the path of a demon long enough, Inuyasha.' said Kikyo 'We know exactly where it will end. And I think that isn't what you really want.'

Silence engulfed them for a long time. After a moment, Inuyasha arose and made his way into the forest without further words.

* * *

Kaede was gathering herbs in the forest when suddenly she saw a demon with the upper body of a six armed woman rush towards her from the sky. Her lower half was that of a centipede, and Kaede knew to run at once. She fled, yet the demon came up behind her.

'I shall take you hostage,' said the Demon 'and use you to gain the sacred jewel!'

At that moment there was a blur of red and white, and the demon fell into a thousand pieces. Inuyasha had come leaping and bounding through the trees, and stood triumphant. Kaede looked to him. 'Thank you for saving me.'

'I didn't save you.' said Inuyasha 'I'm not about to let some low life demon like this get its hands on the sacred jewel.'

Kaede wondered if he realized how obvious his lack of true evil intent was. If it was the jewel he was after, it would be only too simple to take Kaede hostage as Mistress Centipede had intended to do. Even so, Inuyasha disappeared.

The news that Inuyasha had saved a girl from the village, the Priestess Kikyo's sister no less, spread quickly. Kikyo herself examined the remains of Mistress Centipede, and after learning that it still contained demonic power she ordered them cast into the bone eaters well. Where hopefully the sacred jewels power could not reach her.

* * *

Tsubaki had a very serious problem. Kikyo was stronger than her. The fact which she had always tried to explain away had become vividly apparent when she had nearly died at the hands of the monster Kikyo destroyed with a single arrow. As a result, a direct confrontation was quite out of the question, and yet despite this she was resolved to seek the Sacred Jewel.

As she walked the forests, she peered through a clearing where Kikyo was playing with some children. She was not invulnerable, for she had lost the sacred jewel before.

Never the less, Tsubaki had become increasingly convinced that she would need help and guile, rather than her own power, to achieve the sacred jewel.

'Hey, its Tsubaki, isn't it?' came the question.

Tsubaki turned around, startled by the voice. Before her stood the silver haired, dog eared half demon she had seen before. 'You…' she paused 'you are Inuyasha. You were part of the Band of Seven, were you not?'

'Yeah,' he said, voice becoming reserved. 'the last of them now.'

'I'm sorry,' she said automatically.

There was a long pause as they stood there in silence. Finally Inuyasha spoke. 'I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life before.'

'Its of no consequence,' she replied quickly 'I was merely trying to slay the demon.'

'Even so, thanks.' said Inuyasha 'What are you doing all the way out here anyway?'

'I… uh…' she paused 'I am seeking the console of Kikyo on an important matter.'

'I'm here to steal the sacred jewel.' said Inuyasha.

'Y-you are?' she said quickly, taken aback by his openness.

'Yeah, I figure I might as well be open with it.' he admitted. 'Why? Thats not a problem is it?'

'No,' she said, surprised by his bluntness. 'in fact I think we may be able to make common cause. You see, my master entrusted the sacred jewel to Kikyo over me. Given that she has already lost it, I believe she should give it to me for safe keeping.'

'Uh huh,' said Inuyasha 'thats just code for you lied to me, isn't it?'

Tsubaki paused for a moment. '…More or less, actually.'

'Great, so we could team up.' said Inuyasha 'what exactly is your plan though?'

Tsubaki remained silent a moment. 'Kikyo has put a great deal of power into her bow. If we can get it away from her, we may be able to overwhelm her.'

'Good luck with that,' said Inuyasha 'I've been trying to get close to her for weeks. It never works.'

'That may work to our advantage then,' said Tsubaki 'if Kikyo has been defeating you consistently, sooner or later it will become routine for her. She'll get overconfident.' she paused, mulling something over. 'Tell me, do you believe that you could get her into a conversation?'

'Yeah, I guess I could.' said Inuyasha 'Why do you ask?'

'I need you to give her a gift.' said Tsubaki, removing a small clam shell. 'Within this is some lipstick.'

'I know,' said Inuyasha 'my mother had one just like it.'

'So much the better,' said Tsubaki 'you will offer it to her as a gift.'

'I don't see how giving her lipstick will in any way help us get the jewel.' reflected Inuyasha.

'How shall I put this,' said Tsubaki 'Kikyo has always held a certain fascination with how common woman act in their spare time. It was one of her chief flaws in our time training together. If you offer her this, she will almost certainly use it.'

'Is it poisoned?' asked Inuyasha, an edge coming into his tone.

'It won't kill her if that is what you are worried about.' said Tsubaki 'It will merely ensure she falls into a very deep sleep. From there it would be a simple matter to gain the jewel.' She paused 'Of course that leaves the matter of how we will divide the spoils.'

'You make your wish first.' said Inuyasha 'Then I'll take the gem, and do what I came to do.'

'That seems fair then,' said Tsubaki 'remember that she must not suspect any foul play. It may be wise to ingratiate yourself to her before you make the offer.'

'Yeah, I get what you mean.' said Inuyasha.

Then he was gone. Tsubaki sighed and began to make camp. It might take awhile before she could make her move.

* * *

After that Inuyasha stopped making direct attempts on the sacred jewel. They were all but futile anyway, so instead, he became very quiet. He and Kikyo saw each other in passing, but he stuck to the plan. This lull continued for the next day, and the day after that. On the third day Inuyasha made his move.

* * *

Kikyo was sitting on the hillside, watching over the village as had become her custom. A wind blew through her dark hair, sending it flowing about her. _'Inuyasha has been unusually quiet of late. Has he truly given up on the sacred jewel? Or is he planning something? Though he doesn't seem the planning sort.'_

Kikyo was aware that Inuyasha had done horrible things, but without the influence of his less than savory companions he seemed entirely harmless. Even so, she wondered if she would ever be able to trust him. Certainly he didn't seem to mean her any harm, and yet an alternative solution now presented itself to her.

'Inuyasha,' she said 'you are there aren't you? Why don't you come down.'

Reluctantly Inuyasha emerged from the trees and sat down beside her. She tensed, but he made no move against her. Instead he simply sat down a little bit away from where she was. There was a silence between them as they sat there, waiting for something.

'This is the first time we've been able to speak without a fight.' she reflected.

'Yeah, so whats your point?' asked Inuyasha.

'I understand you saved my sister Kaede.' she said 'I want to thank you.'

'Trust me, the whole gratitude thing doesn't look good on you.' said Inuyasha ruefully.

There was a long silence between them. For a few moments neither knew what to say. Finally Kikyo spoke:

'Inuyasha, how do I look to you?' she asked 'Do I seem human?'

Inuyasha looked at her with an apprehensive gaze. 'What are you talking about?'

'I show my weakness to no one.' she said 'I must never have doubts, or demons would overcome me. I am human, yet I cannot be human. We're quite alike you and I. You, a half demon. Thats why I could not kill you.'

There was a pause. 'That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' said Inuyasha after a moment.

'What?' said Kikyo, eyes widening.

'When I was in the Band of Seven, I had doubts all the time. All demons do, humans just like to pretend otherwise. And as for it effecting your combat prowess, my doubts didn't stop me from being a vicious killing machine so it sure as hell won't stop you.' said Inuyasha gave her a flat look. 'You reek of the scent countless demons you have destroyed Kikyo. None of them wanted to die, all of them had their own motives for crossing your path.

Face it Kikyo, you are to the demons what the Band of Seven was to the samurai. The only reason the demons haven't united against you is because they doubt each other as much as they doubt themselves.

Now quit being so melodramatic and selfish. It doesn't suit you.'

Kikyo stared at him in shock. She had not thought of it in that light before. Inuyasha got to his feet to leave, and she smiled. 'Yes, I am a bit selfish aren't I? I suppose I'm not quite as above everything as I'd like to think.'

He turned to her as if to speak, but the words did not come. Kikyo looked at him, and he at her, and they held each others gaze long, staring into each others eyes. It was a moment which seemed to last into an eternity. Finally Kikyo took up her bow, and rose up. And idea occurred to her suddenly. 'Inuyasha…'

'What is it?' he asked.

No, it was a foolish idea. 'Nevermind,' she said, before standing and walking away.

'Kikyo!' Inuyasha called after her.

She glanced back, and there was silence.

'Come back here tomorrow,' said Inuyasha, before averting his eyes, a slight blush on his face. 'What I mean is… I want to give you something.'

This was too easy. 'You want to give me something? Thats good, because I have something I've been thinking about giving you.'

'The sacred jewel?' he guessed with a slightly eager appearance.

'No such thing,' said Kikyo in amusement.

'Should have known.'

They parted amicably after that.

* * *

Night fell over Kikyo's house as she sat and worked upon a necklace, a very special necklace made of many prayer beads. Raising one of the many beads to her face, Kikyo little by little channeled her power into it. As she did, Kaede came up behind her.

'Aren't those beads used for subjugation?' asked Kaede. 'Are you giving those to Inuyasha?' Her tone was somewhat accusing.

Kikyo turned to her sister, feeling caught in the act. 'Yes, I am. It may be a little underhanded of me, but these will prevent Inuyasha from doing anymore wrong.' She resisted the urge to lick her lips as the last enchantment was done. 'Now then… what trigger word can I use to make the beads take effect?' Thoughts of doubt suddenly intruded upon her. 'Thats right, now I remember now. Tsubaki placed a curse on me. Yet the path I choose to walk is one of carnage. Why should I fear an unnatural death?'

'Sister Kikyo…' began Kaede.

'Now for the beads,' said Kikyo ''beloved', thats a good trigger word.'

'You are enjoying this too much, sister.' said Kaede matter of factly.

Kikyo admitted to herself that Kaede was correct, and she felt a bit bad about deceiving Inuyasha like this. Even so, she remembered some of the atrocities Inuyasha had committed in battle. She needed to have some kind of fallback plan.

The next day, Inuyasha presented her with what appeared to be a clam shell. She looked in bemusement at it. 'What is it?' she asked, curious.

'No sense in me keeping it, so I might as well give it to you.' reflected Inuyasha 'Go ahead, take it.' She reached out and took it from his hand, opening it to reveal lip paint. 'The only thing my mother left me were that and the robe of the fire rat.' he said, and something about his tone caught her attention. His eyes briefly glanced in another direction as he spoke.

'Your mother was human?' Kikyo inquired.

'Well… yeah.' said Inuyasha 'She died in the wars.'

'This must mean so much to you.' reflected Kikyo.

'Don't worry about it,' he said 'the robe of the fire rat is useful enough. Its all I need.'

Touched, Kikyo stepped forward and took him by the hand. 'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know. And I shot so many arrows at it.' Yet it did not seem damaged. Odd.

'Don't worry about it.' said Inuyasha, looking away. 'Oh by the way, what was it you said you wanted to give me?' his voice held an eagerness to it. Obviously he wanted to change the subject.

Kikyo reached into her clothes to find it, only to halt as her hand closed around the beads of subjugation. She was suddenly very reluctant to proceed. It was all very well to fantasize about having dominance over Inuyasha like a master had over its dog, but she felt suddenly horrible for it. Yet the memory of his actions in battle reminded her that he was dangerous. This was as much for his good as for hers.

She drew it out and offered it to him. 'This is a necklace I made by hand. I thought you might like it.'

He looked at it, and somewhat unsteadily reached out and took it up. 'Thank you, I… I'll… it means a lot.' he set it over his neck, and Kikyo tried to avoid flinching.

Kikyo paused, looking again at the clam. 'Are you sure I can keep this gift?' she asked in concern.

'Sure thing.' said Inuyasha.

As they parted ways, Kikyo vowed to herself that she would not use the beads of subjugation, save in the most dire of circumstances.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way back through the trees, feeling utterly wretched. Kikyo had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust by giving her drugged or cursed lipstick or whatever the hell it was. Even so, it occurred to him that as long as he didn't take advantage of Kikyo's weakness, she might merely think she had overslept. If worst came to worst, he could simply say that he had no idea it had that effect.

Things were still salvageable. His memory of his friends had him hesitating, torn between those that were alive and those that were dead. Yet Kikyo's words from earlier were still troubling him, and he finally decided that he could not go through with this.

'Did you give her the shell?' asked Tsubaki, who was leaning against a tree.

Inuyasha turned around, shocked at having been snuck up on. 'Yeah, yeah I did. But you can forget about me doing the rest of the work for you. I've done my part, if you want the jewel you can get it yourself.'

'Having second thoughts?' asked Tsubaki in amusement.

'You could say that,' said Inuyasha as she approached.

Tsubaki drew very close, closer than Inuyasha was entirely comfortable with, and took up the necklace Kikyo had given him in her hand. 'You don't know what these are, do you?' she said with a demure smile.

'Its a necklace Kikyo gave me.' he snapped 'What of it?'

'Oh nothing,' said Tsubaki 'I just thought you might want to know that its made of beads of subjugation.'

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Beads of what?'

'Its an ancient technique our master taught us.' explained Tsubaki 'Sometimes priestess' need to control, rather than destroy a demon. You set a command, which, when spoken by the priestess who used them, will force any demon, or half demon into submission. The real trick is getting the beads around a demons neck.

Kikyo is far more cunning than she lets on, you know.'

'…You are lying.' said Inuyasha 'Kikyo wouldn't… I mean… you could be just making all this up on the spot to get me to work with you.'

'If you don't believe me, then by all means, try to remove them.' said Tsubaki.

'Fine,' snapped Inuyasha, before grabbing the beads and hauling on them. 'it'll just take… a minute…' He could not get it over his head. Nor could he break them, though he strained against them. It didn't exactly prove Tsubaki's story, but it certainly didn't bode well for Kikyo's credibility. Why would she enchant a necklace to be unremovable, if the person would have no reason to remove them. 'That bitch.'

'Now do you see why I hate her so much?' asked Tsubaki in amusement. 'You needn't worry though, I am more than capable of removing the spell. Just let me have a look.'

She took hold of the beads, and focused upon them. For a few long minutes Inuyasha stood there, as Tsubaki worked. Finally he began to get bored. 'Is this going to take awhile or-'

'Breaking enchantments is not like crushing skulls, fool!' snapped Tsubaki 'If I make a mistake the beads might constrict until they cut your head clean off.'

Inuyasha shut up, cowed. A few more minutes passed before at last Tsubaki spoke. 'Well Kikyo has truly outdone herself this time. She must have really desired to make you into a pet. Either way, I haven't quite broken the enchantment. I'll need more time to do it.

For now its probably for the best if you keep it on you for appearances sake.'

'Great, so any changes to the plan?' inquired Inuyasha.

'No, not really,' said Tsubaki 'keep near the town, and I will tell you when it is time to move. Remember that once she is asleep, you need not worry about her waking up for hours. Get the jewel, and get out quickly.'

'Right,' said Inuyasha 'lets get this over with.' He paused. 'Hey, can you write?'

'It was among the skills I was taught,' admitted Tsubaki 'can't you?'

'Its not exactly a common skill set, Tsubaki.' said Inuyasha 'My mother never taught me. I need you to write a note for me.'

* * *

That night, Kikyo colored her lips. Yet to Kaede, there also seemed to be a kind of sadness about her. As she looked at herself in the mirror, however, Kikyo seemed to suddenly become terribly weary, and made her way over to her bedroll and fell asleep. Kaede also fell asleep soon enough.

Thus it was that she did not see or hear as Inuyasha crept over the threshold, silent as death itself and loomed over Kikyo. He searched through Kikyo, who slept on oblivious, and found the jewel, before rising up and leaving the note. Then he departed the house without a word.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have chapter twenty of Inuyasha of the Band of Seven. This story is winding down towards its close, truth be told. If I continue this, it will be in another fanfic, primarily because the Band of Seven are now dead. It will have an entirely different main cast. I've actually already finished the story, although its possible I may do a last second alteration that lengthens it a bit more.

Some part of this chapter was drawn from the original episode. I decided to try and stick to the cards a bit more for this part, specifically because I'm dealing with events which are already canon. They just happen a bit differently.

Frankly I'm kind of running out of steam. There will probably be a significant delay between when I post the last chapter of this story, and when I post the first chapter of the next story. I have other projects I really should attend to.


	21. Wish Granted

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Kikyo awoke with a woozy feeling and blurry eyes. As she rose up, she shook her head to shake off sleep. Getting out of bed was perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done, and even so, she managed it. She had just been having a wonderful dream, where Inuyasha and she were locked in an embrace, their hands running through each other's clothes. And then she woke up.

The light hurt her eyes, as she stumbled out into the painful daylight. 'Midday already…' she said 'How long did I oversleep?!'

She turned to her house and made her way in to get the things she needed for the day. As she did she noticed the note. Kaede was standing over it, peering at it. Kikyo remembered that Kaede could not read. 'Where did that come from?'

'I found it this morning,' said Kaede. 'could you read me what it says, sister?'

Kikyo took it up:

 _'_ _Why don't you just put me in a collar, Kikyo?'_

'This is in Tsubaki's handwriting.' said Kikyo 'But why would she write this? Unless…' A dark suspicion came to her mind, and she rushed over to the makeup she had been given. Looking at it, she saw what had eluded her before. 'How could I have been so stupid, Tsubaki enchanted this to knock me out. But she couldn't do it alone so… She used me! Inuyasha played me!'

She shuddered, before looking upward. 'TRAITOR!'

This would not go unpunished. Kikyo would find Inuyasha and-

Something was missing from her house. 'Where is my bow?' she asked 'WHERE IS MY DAMN BOW!'

* * *

'Sucker,' thought Inuyasha as he made his way through the trees.

He landed in the clearing they had agreed to meet at and found Tsubaki waiting for him, in the shadow of a tree. The light filtered down through the leaves, giving an ominous appearance to the place. Inuyasha stopped.

'Did you get it?' asked Tsubaki.

Inuyasha wordlessly tossed Tsubaki the jewel. 'Yeah, I also got a souvenir out of it.'

'You stole her bow?' asked Tsubaki, smiling wildly. 'Do you have any idea how many hours she spent carving that?'

'Just make your damn wish, so I can have it back.' snapped Inuyasha.

Tsubaki raised the jewel and looked into it. Her gaze suddenly seemed to become clouded with a terrible greed and malice, tinted with vanity. She opened her mouth to speak, and then paused. She seemed hesitant to continue, filled with some distant regret. Then she looked at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with condescension.

'I don't think I should give this back to you.' she said 'You'll break it into pieces and use it to bring back a group of mass murderers. Any one of those shards could be disastrous if they fell into the wrong hands.'

'We had a deal Tsubaki,' said Inuyasha 'and you are breaking it.'

'Beloved!' shouted Kikyo, voice filled with wrath.

Nothing happened Inuyasha glanced up to see Kikyo appearing before him. He blinked, not quite sure how to react. 'You have an odd way of saying it.'

She looked confused. 'What is-' Then she stopped and anger returned to her bearing. 'You betrayed me, Inuyasha!'

'Like hell!' snapped Inuyasha 'You gave me a set of subjugation beads as a gift! If that's not a breach of trust I don't know what is!'

'You act as though that excuses you!' snapped Kikyo 'You gave me the poisoned make up first.'

'Yeah, but I didn't actually have to act on it.' said Inuyasha 'I was planning to break with Tsubaki after that until she pointed out just what you did to me.'

Kikyo remained silent. 'I… I will admit that my hands are not clean. I should not have betrayed your trust, but the same goes for you. Yet you must give up the sacred jewel! It will bring you only grief to possess it!'

'I don't have it.' said Inuyasha 'I just gave it to Tsubaki and- where the hell did she go?!

Tsubaki had slipped away while they were talking, and was now nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and found her scent. 'Come on, get on my back, I have her scent.'

'Are you sure?' asked Kikyo, somewhat reluctant. 'I mean-'

'Just do it!' snapped Inuyasha 'We don't have time!'

Kikyo obeyed, and together they took off, speeding through the forests in pursuit. Inuyasha felt her legs around his waist, her arm over his shoulder and resisted the urge to blush. He raced in pursuit of Tsubaki, and despite himself amazed at how quickly she had traveled in such a short time.

'How does she move so quickly?'

'Tsubaki has a way of getting places very quickly, without much explanation.' admitted Kikyo, as Inuyasha passed her the bow. 'We have to stop her before she makes a wish.'

'Still trying to protect the jewel, are you?' asked Inuyasha.

'No,' said Kikyo grimly 'we're trying to protect Tsubaki from it.'

They began to scale up a hill until they saw Tsubaki standing at the peak. The sacred jewel was raised high in her hand. Kikyo drew back an arrow and launched it. It soared through the air, and shot the jewel out of Tsubaki's hand, pinning it by its necklace to the tree behind her. At this moment, Inuyasha smiled, before jerking in midair, so Kikyo fell off his back to land in the leaves. He quickly snatched up her quiver and tossed it away.

Leaping up the hill, Inuyasha stood before Tsubaki, claws bared. 'You really should reconsider giving me the jewel.' said Inuyasha.

Tsubaki spun her spear and took a stance. 'Oh, believe me, I've more than planned for this. Submit!'

Suddenly the beads around Inuyasha's neck became heavier than the earth, and he was sent crashing to the ground. His face hit the dirt, and he shuddered as the whole of the force went through his body painfully.

He tried to rise again.

'Submit!' snapped Tsubaki, and once again he was crushed against the ground. 'You didn't really think I'd try for a direct confrontation with you if I could avoid it, did you? No, when I was working to undo the enchantment on those beads, I was actually subverting them to my will.'

At that moment Kikyo came over the rise and grabbed ahold of Tsubaki's spear. The two of them began to grapple, as Inuyasha rose up and rushed for the jewel.

'Submit!' snapped Tsubaki, and he hit the ground.

Kikyo punched her in the face before Tsubaki kneed her in the gut and slammed her over the back with the spear. Kikyo hit the ground hard, and Tsubaki kicked her in the gut where she lay savagely. Then she turned to walk towards the sacred jewel.

Inuyasha began to rise again.

'Submit.' she said in deadpan.

As Inuyasha was once again slammed against the ground, he looked up to see Tsubaki removing the arrow from the sacred jewel, and taking it up in the palm of her hand. Raising it up, her eyes flared with a vain desire from her heart.

'Don't!' cried Kikyo.

'Now, jewel of four souls!' proclaimed Tsubaki 'Grant me eternal youth, that my beauty may never fade!'

An errant wind swept through her dark hair, sending it and her robes flowing around her, as she suddenly appeared a mighty queen both dark and terrible. Then suddenly the jewel glowed with an unholy light, and Tsubaki screamed. The light consumed everything in sight, and when the light settled Tsubaki was gone.

In her place was a statue of shimmering blue crystal, of unyielding and eternal beauty.

Inuyasha and Kikyo rose to their feet, approaching it. Unsure as to whether it was real, Inuyasha set one hand to the crystal. It was as hard and cold as the grave. 'Do you… think she is still alive in there?'

'I hope not.' said Kikyo bitterly. 'Tsubaki made an impure wish upon the sacred jewel. It was twisted to destroy her. That's why it's so important that no one get their hands on it.' reaching out she took the jewel from Tsubaki's hand. 'Our master tried to warn her, but she didn't listen. She never listened.'

'I don't think you need to worry about me going after the sacred jewel anymore, Kikyo.' said Inuyasha, trying to shake off the horror of it.

'We should go.' said Kikyo 'There is nothing I can do to dispel this.'

There was a long pause between them. Then Kikyo reached out and quickly drew the necklace off of Inuyasha's neck. 'It was a mistake to give these to you. I'm sorry.'

'I guess I am as well.' reflected Inuyasha. 'Let's get the hell out of here.'

So it was that they left her there, trapped in her final moment of triumph and vanity, alone in the woods. Thus was the fate of Tsubaki.

* * *

Months passed Inuyasha proved true to his word. He would rarely venture into the village itself, nor converse with the people. Yet Kikyo found that the number of demons she had to defeat had decreased a great deal. Thus she found herself with more leisure and spent much of it either training or playing with the children of the village. Summer turned into fall, and Inuyasha would often be seen out of the corner of her eye, watching, but not involving himself. He slept in the forest among the trees.

As he was doing right now. At the moment Kikyo was amusing a group of children with various petty games, which amused her. 'So what would you like to play next, children?'

As they debated, Kikyo glanced up to where Inuyasha stood on a tree. 'Inuyasha, why don't you come down and join us?'

'You gotta be kidding,' said Inuyasha, before turning away.

'Let's play ball,' said a girl.

'No, let's pick flowers.'

Thus Kikyo was led away.

For his part, Inuyasha was afraid to do more than watch. For as he had been watching, he'd felt his own battle lust returning in a new form. It told him to slay, to destroy, to maim and kill. The horror of Tsubaki's fate had not entirely passed him by, for he realized that had she not stopped him from reaching the jewel he might be in her place or worse. Yet a shadow and a threat was growing in his mind, and he did not know why. At night he slept fitfully, seeing things he wanted to forget. And in the waking world, he was every so often seized by the desire, the impulse to destroy and kill.

It was just an impulse, easily resisted. Yet it would not go away, and it was growing stronger. He didn't want to talk about it, yet he was afraid he might do something.

He woke up in the tree above Kikyo's house at night. He did not know when he had gotten there, or even if he had been asleep. All he knew was that one moment he was somewhere else, and in the next, he was here.

The impulses came back, telling him that he should set fire to the house. Kikyo would be so confused by the fire, and getting her sister Kaede out that it would be a simple matter to ambush and slay her. Simple and clean, Inuyasha liked it. A terrible smile came to his face, as his eyes began to glow red.

Then he shook his head. What was he thinking?! He didn't want to kill Kikyo, he… he cared about her a great deal. More than he'd ever cared about anyway, even Jakotsu.

Perhaps she sensed his restlessness, for she departed the house and looked up to him. 'So you can't sleep either then, Inuyasha?' she asked.

'No,' said Inuyasha 'sleeping is more tiring than staying awake. I see faces in my sleep, Kikyo. People. People I've killed. People I've killed for. They wait for me on the other side of a river of blood, and I feel like they're waiting for me.'

'My hands are stained with blood as well.' reflected Kikyo 'I sometimes wonder if Demons are as different from humans as both races like to think. Certainly, we both have our share of monsters.' Inuyasha flinched. Did she think of him as a monster?

'I don't mean you!' she said quickly. 'A monster wouldn't have protected Kaede the way you did. A monster would have killed me in my sleep to get the jewel. I… Inuyasha I can't change what happened to you in the past, the things you did. You can't just pretend as though they never happened.

But that doesn't mean that you can't move forward, and become a better person than you ever were before. I… Tsubaki was my friend once. I don't expect you to forget yours any more than I will forget her.

I just… I'm rambling aren't I?'

'Yeah,' admitted Inuyasha 'it's a good thing for you that I like the sound of your voice,'

They suddenly both burst out laughing, though Kikyo's laughter was more composed. After a time they stopped, and Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha, gaze filled with something he did not quite understand. 'Good night Inuyasha.'

'Good night.'

That night Inuyasha slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this concludes the Tsubaki arc, overall. I'm actually quite proud of how this chapter turned out. I feel it captured the differences in the setting quite well. The decision to kill off Tsubaki was one I made reluctantly. I wanted to have a conclusion to her character beyond simply 'I'll get you next time, Kikyo.' I also liked the idea of her weaponizing the beads of subjugation, as well as using them to manipulate Inuyasha.

Not much more to say really, other than enjoy, and please review.


	22. A Moment of Perfect Beauty

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Moment of Perfect Beauty**

Over the course of the next year, Kaede began to train extensively with a bow and arrow. It was not a swift progress that she made, for she had not the talents of Kikyo. That spring, when the snows had come and gone she launched arrow after arrow at a tree, and each time hit nothing but ground.

'Its no use,' reflected Kaede 'I'll never be as good as sister Kikyo.' Stringing another arrow, she prepared to fire it.

'I'm impressed Kaede,' said Kikyo as she approached.

'Kikyo, it's you!' cried Kaede happily. As Kikyo approached, Kaede remembered how she had looked with the makeup on her. She wanted to see her sister look beautiful like that more often, and she wanted to do what she could to help her. 'Uh… can I tell you something.'

'Of course.'

Kaede remained silent for a long moment, trying to think of how to say it. 'Never mind forget it.'

'Alright,' said Kikyo, before making her way onward.

* * *

From where he lay atop a tree branch, Inuyasha watched. The nightmares had decreased since that day and even disappeared for a time. Yet gradually they had been creeping back. Even now he felt a desire to see how Kikyo would look covered in her own blood. Voices filtered through his mind, and among them was a voice he knew, yet had never before heard.

A shadow moved in the darkness of the wood, and he burst upright, seeking it. Yet it was gone now, as though it had never been there, to begin with. Even so, he felt its presence. That which he desired more than anything not to meet. He leaped down from the trees and tapped Kaede on the shoulder.

'What is it Inuyasha?' asked Kaede.

'Go find your sister.' he said 'Something is coming. I'll deal with it.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Kaede 'There is nothing out there-'

'Do as I say you brat!' snarled Inuyasha, his eyes flaring. 'Get to safety!'

Kaede ran, looking very frightened as Inuyasha turned to the darkness which seemed to grow ever darker around him. The clouds thickened and closed over the sun, leaving the land in darkness. Then out of the trees came blood, in waves, soaking the grass and trees in red liquid. Two bright and terrible red eyes peered out of the darkness.

A feral roar came from Inuyasha's mouth as he charged at it, claws bared.

A host of birds flew from the trees in fright as rage and fear consumed Inuyasha.

* * *

A host of birds flew out of the trees in a fright, as Kikyo heard an animalistic roar echo throughout the trees. Looking up, Kikyo saw Kaede rushing towards her. 'Kaede, what happened?' she said in concern.

'I don't know,' said Kaede 'Inuyasha told me to find you. He seemed afraid of something.'

'I'd better go see what this is all about.' said Kikyo ruefully. 'Head to the village, I'll be back.' She set down what she was carrying and drew out her bow.

'Inuyasha!' said Kikyo's voice, cutting through his vision of red.

Inuyasha came to and found himself standing in the clearing, breathing heavily. There was no blood on the ground, no eyes stared out at him from the trees. It was just him and Kikyo, alone. 'Yes, what is it?' he asked.

'You scared Kaede half to death.' said Kikyo 'Are you alright?'

'Something was here.' said Inuyasha 'I felt it in my soul. It was coming here… the skies clouded over and there was blood everywhere.'

'Inuyasha, have you been getting enough sleep?' asked Kikyo.

'…I've been having nightmares,' admitted Inuyasha 'but this wasn't a nightmare. Something was here!'

'It might have been a spirit of some kind,' reflected Kikyo 'however I don't sense anything. I should have picked up on its presence.'

'Oh yes, because you've clearly demonstrated yourself to be infallible in the past!' snapped Inuyasha 'Don't pretend like you notice everything Kikyo, because you don't.'

'…Alright, there might be something out there.' admitted Kikyo 'We'll have to watch for it. I actually have some place I need to be right now.'

'Where?' asked Inuyasha.

'I…' she paused 'some time ago I found a man horribly burned and crippled, lying by the side of the road. He will never walk or move again. I keep him alive.'

'And you never mentioned this before, because?' asked Inuyasha.

'I don't feel the need to tell you about every action I take to help other people, Inuyasha!' Kikyo snapped. 'Now I need to go.'

'I'll go with you.' said Inuyasha 'Just to make sure whatever is out there doesn't ambush you.'

'Inuyasha,' she said 'I'm quite capable of taking care of myself.'

'I know.' said Inuyasha 'Just… let me go along with you alright. It will help my peace of mind.'

'Very well,' said Kikyo. 'but you will not say anything.'

She led him through the forest, back to where she had set down a bowl of gruel, and picked it up. Kikyo and Inuyasha made their way through a field of long grass and finally came to a cave. Kikyo entered it, and Inuyasha waited behind.

'Kikyo… it's you…' said a very familiar voice.

It was all Inuyasha could do not to shout.

* * *

Onigumo was a shadow of what he had once been. His arms and legs had been crushed by beams and had to be amputated. Several of his teeth had been knocked out, and his face was bandaged perpetually to hide the horrific scarring. He could not walk, or move from the spot where he lay. All he could do is stare up at the ceiling, and the walls around him and wait for Kikyo to return to him.

This time another came with her. He knew him at once, for he was of the Band of Seven. Inuyasha stood looking down at him, hatred in his eyes. It was a hatred which was entirely mutual. So, Kikyo had found love, or something close to it. The frustration of his desire only added to his loathing of Inuyasha. His desire to see him dead.

He did not show any of this. His only hope for vengeance was to somehow turn Kikyo against Inuyasha, so it would be best to let him take the first move. 'Kikyo… it's you…' he breathed.

'Yes,' she said in a kind tone. 'I brought some gruel for you.'

'Forget me,' said Onigumo. 'Don't even bother coming.' She ignored him, spooning some of the gruel. 'Go away.'

The pain was something Onigumo had become used to. The touch of food on his tongue was a blessed distraction from the never ending agony which had become his existence. For a few minutes, Kikyo fed him before, at last, it was over and she departed.

* * *

There was a tense silence between Kikyo and Inuyasha as they made their way back from the cave. Inuyasha wondered if he should break it, reveal what he knew.

'Do you know who that is?' asked Inuyasha.

'His name is Onigumo,' said Kikyo 'he was a bandit betrayed my his gang.'

'Betrayed?' asked Inuyasha 'More like he betrayed them, and got what he deserved.'

'No one deserves that.' said Kikyo ruefully.

'Then why not just put him out of his misery.' said Inuyasha.

'I thought we'd established by now that you can't solve all your problems by killing people.' snapped Kikyo.

'Not all my problems,' said Inuyasha 'just this one.'

'We're not killing him.' said Kikyo.

'Do you know how Renkotsu found out about the sacred jewel?' asked Inuyasha 'Because Onigumo came along and convinced him to abandon his post and take your sister hostage. He then told our leader, Bankotsu, that Renkotsu had done so. He was trying to get us to kill each other. If I hadn't arrived just then, you would have been raped and murdered because of Onigumo.'

'You act as though the Band of Seven is not responsible for its own actions?' noted Kikyo coldly. 'You can't just blame everything on a crippled man just because you're jealous.'

'Jealous?' asked Inuyasha 'Is that what you think this is about? Onigumo is _dangerous!_ He nearly got the Band of Seven to kill each other with a few idle words. He stole a Bandit leaders gang out from under him, after convincing him to seek the sacred jewel. He may not be able to move on his own anymore, but he can still speak.'

'And aren't you dangerous, Inuyasha?' asked Kikyo, turning to face him. 'Aren't you far more dangerous than he is right now.'

'Kikyo…' he paused 'you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you.'

'I can't choose to give one person a second chance, and then kill another.' said Kikyo. 'I serve others, not just my own desires.'

'Well fine!' said Inuyasha 'But what kind of life do you think he'll be leading? He sits in that cave, without limbs, lying there day in and out without hope. It's not murder its a mercy killing!'

'We are not killing him.' said Kikyo firmly.

'Fine!' snapped Inuyasha 'But when this backfires horribly, don't come crying to me!'

Then he rushed off into the trees without another word. Kikyo sighed in resignation. 'I knew he wouldn't take it well.' she reflected sadly. 'I'm going to have some tea.'

Little did they know, Onigumo's presence had been observed by powers unknown.

* * *

That winter, Inuyasha and Kikyo went abroad, seeking to slay a powerful demon in another country. Thus it was that Kaede was assigned to watch over Onigumo. It was not a duty she attended with any enthusiasm.

'You…' said Onigumo 'young lass…'

'Its Kaede,' she said as she washed him.

'Your sister guards what is known as the shikon jewel, does she not?'

'What would ye know about the jewel?' asked Kaede, in no mood for conversation. She had heard from Inuyasha exactly what part Onigumo had played in her being held hostage.

Onigumo seemed amused. 'All who are wicked know of it… and pursue it…'

'Ye included.' noted Kaede.

'I understand that the more evil the jewel absorbs, the more evil it becomes.' noted Onigumo. 'Outstanding.'

'My sister has it under her control.' snapped Kaede. 'It won't be corrupted.'

'Kikyo's manner is self-righteous,' noted Onigumo 'for once I would like to see her apprehensive and frightened. That would bring me true pleasure…' A dark chuckle came to his lips, as the darkness grew deeper.

Kaede left in something of a hurry when she was done.

* * *

Some months later, when the snows had melted and Kikyo was picking herbs, Kaede explained exactly what Onigumo had said.

'I see,' said Kikyo 'he said that did he?'

'Big sister,' said Kaede 'I don't care for that man.'

'Bear him no grudge,' said Kikyo 'his injuries are great. He shall never move from there again.

That was all Kikyo had to say on the subject. For her part, Kaede increasingly began to take Inuyasha's part on the subject of Onigumo.

Kaede spent more time after that working on her archery, and little by little she managed to launch arrows to hit the tree from a farther and farther distance. After getting a perfect shot, Kikyo approached her.

'You've improved Kaede,' said Kikyo. 'considerably.'

'Thanks,' said Kaede.

'Next is the arrow of sealing,' said Kikyo, drawing an arrow from Kaede's quiver and setting it to her bow. 'This is a technique used to defeat otherwise invincible demons.' She launched an arrow that shot through the air and landed in the trunk of the tree with a flash of spiritual energy.

'What happens to the demon?' asked Kaede.

'They fall into a deep sleep which they will not awaken from until the one who shot the arrow greatly desires it.' said Kikyo, before glancing to a particular tree standing forlornly above them. 'Do not use that tree for target practice, Kaede.'

'Why not?' asked Kaede.

'It is known as the tree of ages.' said Kikyo 'It is said to be able to transcend time itself.'

A silence fell over them then, and they suddenly felt as though somewhere evil was afoot. Kikyo sensed something, a presence she had not felt since the Band of Seven had died. At the time she had assumed that it was just the residual feeling of death. Yet here it was lingering over the land.

Kikyo turned to Kaede. 'Kaede, you had best go. I will deal with this.'

She stalked slowly through the trees, an arrow on her bow. The source of the presence was just ahead, and she slowly emerged. There she found nothing. As she emerged into the clearing, no sign could be seen of the enemy she had sensed.

Had she really felt it? Or was it merely her senses playing games with her. She put away her arrow and made her way back to town.

She never reached it. Instead, she found herself wandering, until eventually, she came to a hill overlooking the village. From there she gazed upon the landscape for what must have been hours. As dusk fell over the land, Inuyasha appeared.

'Kikyo, I've been looking for you.' said Inuyasha 'Your sister is worried. She asked me to come find you.'

'Yes, I suppose I went off without telling anymore.' reflected Kikyo. 'Inuyasha, are you unable to be yourself unless you are fighting?'

'…I don't really know,' admitted Inuyasha 'I've been fighting so long I don't really know. There used to be a time where when I fought, I went wild. I lost all my inhibitions, went berserk so that nobody who stood in my way would live. No one except Jakotsu and the others anyway.

I used to love it. Jakotsu certainly did. Yet now… I don't know if that is who I am. Or who I want to be anymore.'

'Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?' asked Kikyo suddenly. 'Stop fighting all the time. Stop and become human.'

Inuyasha looked at her, eyes wide. 'Me? Become human?'

'It's possible,' said Kikyo 'you may be half-demon, but you are also half human.' Inuyasha looked down at the ground, reluctant. 'If the sacred jewel were to fall into the hands of a demon, their powers would undoubtedly increase. However, if it were used to turn you into a human it would be purified. The jewel of the four souls would probably cease to exist.'

'…No, it wouldn't.' said Inuyasha.

There was a long pause as Kikyo looked at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh come on,' said Inuyasha 'you saw what happened to Tsubaki. You make a wish on the thing, and it twists it to kill you. Or worse.'

'That was because Tsubaki's wish was impure.' said Kikyo 'It's complicated, but the jewel is formed of several forces, some good, some evil. By making a wish that benefitted only herself, Tsubaki appealed to the evil part of the jewel. As of this moment, however, the evil part of the sacred jewel is greatly weakened. If a pure wish were to be made, the pure aspect of the jewel would likely be able to purify the whole gem.'

'Great, let's go bring back the Band of Seven then.' said Inuyasha in deadpan.

'…I thought we were over this.' said Kikyo with a sigh.

'No seriously, what could be less selfish than bringing one's friends back from the dead?' said Inuyasha 'How is that any less pure than becoming human?'

'Because by bringing back your friends you would be plunging Japan into another dark period.' said Kikyo 'Or a darker period at any rate. The point is that you would be choosing your own happiness over the lives of thousands of innocents.'

'Oh,' said Inuyasha, before looking away, bitter. 'so I would.'

'Also,' said Kikyo 'the sacred jewel grants demons terrible power. Yet what if a half demon were to wish to give up his power. To become human? That would be against the very nature of the jewel.'

There was a long pause as the sky became a brilliant orange. 'And then what? What if this works?' he asked. 'What would happen to you?'

Kikyo smiled. 'My duty is to protect the jewel. Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary women.'

There was silence between them for a long, long time. It was a moment that had seemed to stretch into eternity. Finally, Inuyasha looked back to her, face serious.

'Give me some time to think about it, alright.' said Inuyasha. 'Let's head back to the village.'

* * *

Summer passed into autumn, and still, Inuyasha did not make his decision. Upon a sleepy boat ride over a river, whose purpose Inuyasha had never been able to remember afterward, his decision was made. The shadows of the trees had fallen over the water, which appeared orange. Kikyo sat at the back of the boat, as Inuyasha pushed them through the water with a long pole. As they went along, Inuyasha took in the senses he had been given and wondered if he would ever smell or hear quite as well as he did right now.

Yet he was also afraid. Afraid of the impulses which kept coming at him. Afraid of what might occur if he continued to hear them. Though they had retreated, he could feel them at the edge of his mind. He stood conflicted, and had the feeling as though he was at the threshold between two worlds, and that he must choose one. The way of bloodlust had once been inviting, but he had walked it for years.

He no longer desired the path of hatred, because…

Because he loved Kikyo. The revelation hit him like a thunderclap, though he did not move. He loved her. As he moored the boat by the shore, he stepped off of it and waited for Kikyo to come after him. He loved everything about her, from her dark hair to her dignified bearing, to the way she tended to be melodramatic. He loved it all.

She looked somewhat unsteady as she stepped onto the pier. As she did so she tripped and fell forward to run head first into Inuyasha's chest, catching herself on the oar in his hands. Looking up, their eyes met in mutual realization. The pole fell from Inuyasha's hands as he gripped her in his arms and embraced her. 'Kikyo...' he said 'Kikyo I will become a human. I swear I'm not just saying this. I will become a human.'

'Inuyasha…'

'So you can become a normal human too,' said Inuyasha 'and be my-'

'Enough,' said Kikyo 'stop that's all I need to hear.'

'Kikyo,' he said 'I truly am in-'

And then she kissed him. It was not like Jakotsu's kiss, filled with passion and lust, it was simple. Honest, and he kissed back. And for the first time in as long as Inuyasha could remember, the feral anger which had burned in him since his mother died faded away, just below the surface. The rage and hopelessness departed from him as they held each other in their arms.

It was a single perfect moment. And in that moment Inuyasha was free.

What happened after is not for this tale to tell.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

It's finished. Thank you for reading Inuyasha of the Band of Seven.

The decision to end the story here was made by me long before this chapter was even written. Because really, this scene has an air of finality, and it seemed like a perfect place to stop. If on the off chance that I end up unable to finish the next installment in this series, the readers can just pretend as if it ended here.

My biggest regret regarding this fanfic is that I never got a chance to include Shippo's father in a chapter. I really wanted him to get a moment where Inuyasha could meet him, but I could never find a place to put him in, and it is too late now.

It's kind of funny, I never expected to even get this far. I kept waiting to run out of steam, and lose all interest before abandoning the fic. Fortunately, that did not happen.

It may be awhile before I post the next installment in this fanfic. I think I may give my attention to some other fandoms for a while.


End file.
